Perjalanan Dua Sahabat
by Anaatha Namikaze
Summary: Dalam sebuah perjalanan hidup itu tak selalu mudah, kadang banyak rintangan yang menghadang di depan mata kita. Hidup ini penuh dengan resiko dan tantangan.. Seperti Perjalanan hidup kedua sahabat yang harus menantang resiko terlibat dalam sebuah konflik besar di perusahaannya. Akankah mereka menjadi 'the winner' ataukah 'the loser? AU, Gaje, Stright. Buat happy aja, Enjoy yah..
1. Perjalanan : Awal Menuju Perubahan

**Perjalanan : Awal Menuju Perubahan**

* * *

**_Warning_**

**Hai.. Maaf kalau ficnya ancur..**

**Bisa dibilang ini Fic pertamaku, hehe..**

**Yakin deh Typo, OOC, 'dan istilah-istilah kesalahan yang belum aku mengerti' banyak..**

**Fic buatan bocah! Dan amat sangat membosankan 'mungkin'**

**Maaf kalau Idenya rada atau mungkin emang gak Kreatif.. hehe..**

**Dan kemungkinan fict ini bahasanya akan serius jadi, jangan dibawa serius juga bahasanya.. XD**

* * *

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi-_Ojisama_**

**Fict ancur ini Punya Nha yoo**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama**

**Rate : Mungkin T hehe**

* * *

**_Happy Reading_**** yak..**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

..

**PERJALANAN : Awal menuju Perubahan**

.

**Namikaze Naruto** seorang pemuda 17th yang kelewat ceria, Jahil, boros, dan manja. Ternyata pemuda itulah yang akan mewarisi Namikaze Corp.. Apa tidak salah? Jawabannya tidak.. Karena kini umurnya yang beranjak dewasa harus bersiap untuk menentukan masa depannya kelak, duduk di samping sang kakak yang kini menjabat sebagai atasan tertinggi di Namikaze Corp. Yah.. sebenarnya sih ia yang akan menggantikan kakaknya memimpin Namikaze Corp di Tokyo. 'Diserahi tugas berat, yang notabene adalah Perusahaan yang mengatur cabang-cabangnya di Jepang'. Yah.. dengan alasan, kakaknya akan menangani Perusahaannya di Amerika bersama Kakak Sahabatnya.

Tidak lain dengan Sahabatnya, **Uchiha Sasuke** yang juga berumur 17tahun. Pemuda Dingin dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang Keren, pemuda ini memiliki sifat yang sedikit bertolak belakang dengan sahabatnya walau pun ada miripnya 'Manja' dan beberapa sifat OOC **('Sasu: _Mendokusei!_' 'Author: Masalah buat loe?' 'Sasu: Hn.')** yang lain. Pemuda ini benar-benar bisa dibilang pemuda yang tak punya perasaan (Di keroyok Sasuke Lovers), cuek kelewat cuek, arogan, bertindak semena-mena, Pelit bicara 'Yah.. itu memang karakter Uchiha kan?' pada orang lain.

.

**..Di kediaman Namikaze..**

Pagi yang cerah, suasana yang cocok untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar sana(?). Seorang pria perambut merah sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu sembari sesekali meneguk kopinya yang masih hangat.

"Mana Naruto?" Tanya pria itu pada seorang maid yang tak sengaja lewat di belakangnya. Maid itu berhenti dan segera manghadap Pria berambut merah itu.

"Tuan muda masih tidur di kamarnya tuan, sepertinya ia kelelahan. Jadi saya tidak berani membangunkannya." Jawab maid itu sopan.

"Hn.. Paksa dia untuk bangun! Kalau dia masih marah-marah seperti biasa katakan saja padaku." Tegas Pemuda berambut merah itu datar sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ta.. ta.. pi.. tuan! Saya tidak berani." Jawab maid itu terbata bata dan menunduk.

"Sudahlah.. bilang padanya aku mencarinya. Aku tidak mau dia bermalas malasan terus. Dan tidak ada alasan! Kau paham?" Tegas Pria merah itu, lagi!

Mau tidak mau maid itu mengangguk dan berjalan pergi menuju kamar Naruto di lantai dua. Sampai di tempat tujuanya, maid itu menelan ludah sebelum membuka kenop pintu kamar Naruto. Di putarnya kenop itu, perlahan –dengan efek dramatisasi yang di perlambat- setelah pintu terbuka setengah dilangkahkan kakinya satu per satu masuk ke dalam dengan perlahan pula ia mendekati sang majikan yang sangat malas itu!

Digoyangkannya dengan pelan tubuh Naruto, pelan.. sangat pelan.. Naruto tidak kunjung bereaksi, _'Benar benar kebo[kerbau] pemuda ini. Dengan umur yang mulai mematang, sikapnya masih ke kanak-kanakan begini.'_ Pikir maid itu. Dicobanya sekali lagi menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan 'sedikit' lebih keras. Ah.. akhirnya pemuda jabrik acak-acakan itu merespon juga, ia sedikit menggeliat karena merasa terganggu. Perlahan dibuka matanya menampakan batu(?) safir menempel di matanya..

"Haah.. kan aku sudah bilang, jangan ganggu aku di hari mingguku. Huh.. kau itu bodoh atau apa hah? Bisa-bisanya masuk kamar orang seenaknya!" Teriak Naruto diikuti dengan makian kasar pada maid tak bersalah itu.

Sedangkan maid itu hanya diam menunduk, yah sebenarnya ia sudah kebal dengan semua perlakuan Naruto padanya. Hanya saja kosa kata yang Naruto berikan bertambah lagi, tambah kasar. Maid itu kan juga wanita, sudah 20 tahun ia bekerja di kediaman Namikaze. Bisa ditebakkan bagaimana perasaannya pada pemuda di depannya itu kan?

Tiba.. tiba.. pintu kamar yang sebelumnya hanya terbuka setengah kini telah terbuka lebar karena seseorang membukanya sampai pintu itu 'sedikit' terbanting ke tembok. Naruto dan maid itu menatap pria merah yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang masih memegang gagang pintu. Naruto yang melihatnya cuma bisa mendengus kesal pada kakaknya yang seenaknya membanting pintu kamar tercintanya(?).

"Sikapmu tidak berubah _baka otouto_, ternyata kepergianku sebulan ini tidak membuahkan hasil." Ujar pemuda merah itu sedikit menampakkan seringai yang amat dibenci Naruto.

"Jadi ini ulahmu 'Kyuu' _baka aniki?_ Khu.. khu.. khu.. kau tidak pulang pun aku tidak peduli." Naruto balik menyeringai.

"Ingat _otouto_, kau tidak akan selamat jika aku ada di rumah ini. Haha.." Seringai pria yang dipanggil Kyuu itu makin mengerikan, tatapannya seolah mengatakan '_I'll kill you_ _otouto_, dan bersiaplah'.

Maid itu makin ngeri melihat dua pamuda Tampan yang sedang adu deathglare juga seringai. Ditatapnya pemuda jabrik yang masih duduk di atas kasur King-sizenya terlihat kesal, marah, dan ungkapan perasaan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan lagi.

Akan ku ceritakan tentang mereka. **Namikaze Naruto(17th) dan Namikaze Kyuubi(20th)** mereka memang kakak beradik, tapi kalau dilihat tidak bisa disebut begitu, karena selain mereka yang selalu saja bertengkar. Mereka jadi seperti dua orang yang saling bermusuhan walau hanya anggapan sepihak dari Naruto. Tapi percayalah, mungkin dunia akan kiamat jika melihat mereka akur.

"Cih.." Gumam Pemuda jabrik acak-acakan itu lagi. Ia berusaha berdiri dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri tentunya, dengan meninggalkan pesan singkat pada maid yang membangunkannya,

"Bersihkan segera!" Perintah Naruto seenaknya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi hingga..

Syuut.. Jduak.. Bruuk..

Kyuubi tertawa terbahak bahak mendapati adiknya yang paling manja itu terpeleset kulit pisang tadi malam yang Naruto buka 'sendiri', makan 'sendiri', buang 'sendiri', dan jatuh 'sendiri'. Sungguh Tragis.. Naruto masih terduduk dengan pantat mencium bibir lantai di bawahnya.

Kesal, malu, Marah itulah yang di rasakan Naruto sekarang ini. kenapa orang itu harus jadi kakaknya, pulang kerumahnya –eh- pula. Segera ia berdiri menepuk pelan pantatnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Maid itu hanya mendesah pelan..

"Sudah.. biarkan saja _Baka Otouto_ itu yang membersihkan kamar ini. Toh ini kan kamarnya sudah kewajibannya membersihkan semua ini. Haha Ayo _Baa-san._" Ajak Kyuu pada maid di kamar Naruto. Maid itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu pergi. Kyuubi memang sudah menganggap Maid yang diketahui bernama Chiyoo itu sebagai neneknya sendiri.

Naruto mendengus kesal dengan tindakan kakaknya yang semena-mena padanya, yang tentu tak Naruto sadari jika dirinyalah yang lebih semena-mena. **( Nha: Bukannya kau yang semena-mena bocah?)** Di percepat mandinya..

**..Di Kediaman Uchiha..**

Di Kediaman Uchiha yang amat sangat besar, dengan cat gelap yang mendominasi ruangan di dalamnya. Merah Darah.. ya itulah warnanya.. Pemuda _Raven_ sedang asik dengan pekerjaannya yang benar-benar membuat emosinya naik, menatap pekerjaan 'itu' dengan serius, pekerjaan yang benar-benar menguras otak dan juga keringatnya. Kefokusan mata sangat dibutuhkan sekarang, juga kelihaian tangan yang juga tidak kalah penting. Nafasnya memburu saat..

.

.

.

.

**'HAHAHA..'**

Tawa licik seseorang menggema di sebuah ruangan yang digunakan pemuda _raven_ itu, diikuti suara binatang berlarian tidak jelas(?).

.

.

.

.

**_'GAME OVER'_**

Suara orang yang tertawa tadi kembali terdengar nyaring dengan mengatakan dua patah kata _'GAME OVER'._

"Akh.. Sial aku Kalah lagi.. Tch.." Umpat pemuda _raven_ itu sembari membanting Joysticknya dan berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya lalu mandi. **('Nha: Uaapphhaa.. Uciha Sasuke belum mandi jam 10? Memalukan! ==?' _ 'Sasu: Diam author gila! Gua OOC banget tau!')**

Itachi yang duduk di sofa belakang Sasuke hanya menggelang-gelengkan kepala maratapi nasib adiknya yang di buat Author jadi OOC seperti itu. Sungguh kejam Author jadi-jadian yang menulis cerita ini. Hufth.. Sebelum Sasuke berjalan terlalu jauh di panggilnya pemuda _Raven_ itu.

"_Baka Otouto_ kemarilah!" Perintah Itachi lembut bak seorang raja yang terdampar di kota gedong (Besar).

"Arrrggggghhhh... Ada apa lagi _baka aniki_?" Teriak Sasuke yang masih mangkel hatinya gara-gara kalah melulu dari tadi, tentu tanpa memalingkan muka menghadap Itachi.

Drrrt... Drrrt.. Teme yoo teme.. angkat telfonku atau kau ku penggal!

Itachi hanya bisa _Sweatdrop_ mendengar nada dering dari Android Sasuke.

"_Moshi.. moshi.._ Hn?" Jawab Sasuke masih dengan tampang kucel.

_'Kau dimana Temeee..' triak orang di sebrang._

"Tak usah berteriak Dobe! Sudah cukup kemaren aku periksa ke THT!"

Itachi yang mendengar penuturan langsung dari bibir Sasuke hanya bisa terkikik geli karena mendengar kata yang amat langka 'THT'. Buakan langka tapi banyak.

_'Ah.. ka.. ka.. kalau yang itu gomene hehe.. aku bosan nih, kita pergi yuk. Have fun maksudku.'_

"Oke.. aku juga udah eneg disini sama _aniki_ yang lagaknya kayak raja. Hufth.."

Curi pandang ke Itachi. Itachi cuma _Sweatdrop_ menatap adik 'kecilnya' udah besar(?).

_'Jaa nee Temee..'_

"_Jaa.._"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya ingin segera melakukan Ritual wajibnya (Mandi). Itachi makin _Sweatdrop_ dibuatnya..

10 menit kemudian

Sasuke berjalan tenang memasang topeng _Stoicnya_ yang beberapa waktu yang lalu ia lepas. Ia berjalan dengan tegap menampakkan pemuda yang gagah sedang berjalan menyisir udara di sekitarnya. Ia siap untuk pergi bersama Naruto *Ingat! Bukan Kencan.*. Kita lihat penampilan Sasuke, Celana Jeans biru tua, di padu Baju lengan pendek yang berwarna senada, yang ditutupi dengan jaket hitam yang hanya menampakkan dadanya yang bidang, ah ketinggalan satu. Ia memakai Sepatu Kets warna senada juga. (Alamakk.. Coba warna kulitnya juga berwarna seperti Krisna di tv, ah bisa di sangka _Colorblue_ versi _Cool_. Haha #Plakkk..) Hwaah.. Aroma maskulin bro.. menambah daya tariknya. Tapi yang paling menarik adalah rambutnya itu lhoo.. kenapa warnanya jadi kuning begitu?

"Sasuke.." Panggil Itachi menahan geli.

"Apa lagi _aniki_. Huuh.." Geram Sasuke menatap malas _anikinya._

"Ram.. ram..but kau.. hwahaha.. Rambut kau warnanya kuning! Hmmph.. kau apakan _otouto_. Hwahaha..." Tawa Itachi yang hampir menyamai kikikan Naruto kalau lagi ketawa.

"Hah.. benarkah?" Pecahlah sudah Topeng _Stoic_ yang barusan ia pakai. Ia buru-buru lari ke kamarnya membersihkan sesuatu err- yang salah pada penampilan Kerennya.

.

Tak usah lama-lama ya hehe.. (Sasu: Mulai malesnya kumat!)

.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, Tak mau ada yang salah lagi sebelum ia keluar kamar mengaca pada kaca kamarnya yang sepanjang 5 meter dengan tinggi 4 meter. Entah untuk apa kaca sebesar itu ada di kamar Uchiha bungsu itu. Segera ia keluar meminta supir mengeluarkan mobil Sport Mitsubishi Lancer hitamnya, segera ia naiki mobil itu ah tentu masuk ke dalam! Bukan naik di atas mobilnya. Lalu keluar dari kediaman Uchiha menuju Cafe tempat ia dan Naruto bertemu..

Di lain tempat, Naruto sedang mengemudikan mobil Ferarinya menuju tempatnya dan Sasuke berkencan. Ah.. maksudku Janjian.

.

Mereka sampai di Cafe tepat pada waktu yang sama hanya interval 1 detik dari Sasuke. Kesimpulannya Sasuke datang duluan. Dengan cepat mobil mereka terparkir rapi di depan Cafe. Haah.. tentu mereka mahir berkendara, kalian belum tau siapa mereka berdua (Ditimpukin sama Readers).

Perlahan mereka keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi(?). Naruto memakai celana Jeans hitam ketat, kaos polos warna Hitam ditutupi dengan baju kotak kotak warna Oranye berpadu dengan Hitam, Memakai Sepatu Kets warna Hitam, dan bau Cytrus menguar dari tubuh tegapnya. Satu kata untuknya Keren!

Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam Cafe, pandangan semua mata di dalam ruangan itu tertuju pada dua pemuda Keren yang baru saja masuk. Seorang maid mengantar mereka duduk di tempat yang mereka pesan, di tempat itu mereka bisa melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat indah.. Hijaunya pepohonan membuat tempat itu serasa sejuk, biru kehijauannya laut membuat tempat itu serasa tenang, di tambah pemandangan Gunung yang menusuk langit membuatnya terlihat _'Amazing'._

.

**..Kembali ke kediaman Uchiha..**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Sesekali pemuda berambut hitam berdiri_duduk_lalu berdiri lagi_dan duduk lagi. Sedangkan pemuda satunya dengan Rambut merah beriris jingga terlihat geram dan tidak setuju dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan..

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat Kyu-_chan_?" Tanya pemuda berambut arang.

"Tidak, kita harus bertindak cepat Tachi-_kun_!" Tegas pemuda beriris jingga itu.

"Hn.. baiklah.. kapan akan kita langsungkan rencana itu?" Tanya pemuda berambut arang, Lagi!

"Mungkin Lusa saja Tachi-_kun_." Jawab pemuda beriris jingga.

Mereka saling pandang lalu mengangguk bersama..

.

**..Kembali ke Cafe..**

Naruto mulai ngedumel bercerita apa yang ia alami saat bangun tidur tadi, dari saat Chiyo membangunkannya, adu _deathglare_ dengan _anikinya_, di tambah kesialan-kesialan saat ia terjatuh dengan pantat yang mencium bibir lantai, plus harus membersihkan kamarnya yang memang sudah sangat kotor.

"Kau tidak tau SasuTeme betapa kotornya kamarku itu. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk membersihkannya. Akh.. aku benci saat _Aniki_ bodoh itu tinggal di rumahku." Triak Naruto sembari memukul meja.

"Rumah kalian!" Intrupsi Sasuke dengan nada datar. Yah syukurlah dia mau mendengar omelan sahabat pirangnya itu..

"Bodo ah, pokoknya aku sangat kesal Temee.. kau tak tau rasanya penderitaanku kan.. hufth.." Jerit tangis Naruto terdengar sangat berlebihan.

"Hn, jangan berlebihan begitu Dobe." Ujar Sasuke kelewat datar tanpa menatap Naruto sama sekali.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme! Yah.. setidaknya kau jadi pendengar yang baik, tapi ada kelemahanmu juga! Kau Pembicara yang amat saaangaaaaat buruk!" Cerca Naruto.

Dan kau tau? Hanya di jawab dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke di tambah plus-plus _Deathglare_ mematikan yang rasanya sangat tak enak dipandang.

Sesi curhat NaruSasu berlanjut sampai raja siang pergi berjalan menuju barat dan kini sudah tidak nampak lagi, datanglah sang dewi malam dengan anggunnya berjalan ke singgasananya menggantikan sang raja. Yah.. sebenarnya hanya Naruto saja yang curhat, Sasuke tidak mungkin mau melakukannya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu..

Merasa sudah tak nyaman lagi berada disana berjam-jam, mereka berjalan menuju Parkiran dan Segera pulang..

Drrttt... Drrttt.. _Baka Otouto_ angkat sekarang juga!

Nada dering yang unik.

"Ada apa _Aniki?_ Hhuuh.." Tanya Naruto sangat malas.

_'Cepat kau pergi kekediaman Uchiha. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!"_

"Bic-"

Tuut... Tuut.. Tuut..

"Akh.. dasar _aniki_ sialan!" Umpat Naruto lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke sehera menuju ke kediaman Uchiha..

**..Tepat di Depan kediaman Uchiha..**

Dua pemuda tampan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu Utama kediaman Uchiha itu, dengan tampang kucel nan lesu. Berjalan semakin mendekat.. dibukanya pintu Hitam itu oleh pemilik rumah 'Uchiha Sasuke' mereka berjalan gontai masuk melewati ruang tamu. Di dapatinya dua orang yang amat mereka kenal sedang duduk manis di atas sofa lalu menatap _Intens_ Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Duduk!" Perintah Kyuubi tegas.

Mau tidak mau mereka duduk, jika tak ingin nyawanya melayang sia-sia.

"Kami mempunyai rencana untuk perayaan besar untuk kalian. Kalian sangat cocok sih jadi ya gitu deh. Kami berencana merayakannya Lusa. Kalian tak boleh keberatan." Jelas Itachi tegas.

"Eh?" NaruSasu tercekat mendengar penuturan Itachi.

_'Apa aku akan di tunangkan dengan Sasuke? Kenapa Itachi-nii bilang begitu?' Pikir Naruto yang masih menatap horor ke kakaknya dan Itachi._

_ 'Hah.. Aku Stright, kenapa malah di jodohkan kayak gini?' Pikir Sasuke yang tetap menggunakan topeng stoicnya._

Naruto dan Sasuke masih saja berkutat dengan fikiran masing masing..

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian...

.

"TIIIDDDAAAAAAKKKKKK..." Triak SasuNaru bersamaan.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**. **

**Tolong Reviewnya ya minna..**

**Maaf kalau banyak yang salah...**

**Kira – kira layak tidak ya di lanjutkan fic ini?**

**Kalau boleh minta Kritik dan Saran hehehe...**

**.**

**Salam Author**

**Anaatha Namikaze**


	2. Perjalanan : Lihatlah Mereka!

**Perjalanan : Lihatlah Mereka!**

* * *

**Warning**

**Hai.. Maaf kalau ficnya ancur..**

**Bisa di bilang ini Fic pertamaku, hehe..**

**Yakin deh Typo, OOC, 'dan istilah istilah kesalahan**

**yang belum aku mengerti' banyak..**

**Fic buatan bocah! Dan amat sangat membosankan 'mungkin'**

**Maaf kalau Idenya rada atau mungkin emang gak Kreatif.. hehe..**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi-_Ojisama_**

**Fic ancur ini Punya Nha yoo**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama, Adventure, Romance(?)**

**Rate : Mungkin T**

**.**

* * *

**_Happy Reading yak.._**

**_Don't Like Don't Read_**

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya..

"Eh?" NaruSasu tercekat mendengar penuturan Itachi.

_'Apa aku akan di tunangkan dengan Sasuke? Kenapa Itachi-nii bilang begitu?' Pikir Naruto yang masih menatap horor ke kakaknya dan Itachi._

_ 'Hah.. Aku Stright, kenapa malah di jodohkan kayak gini?' Pikir Sasuke yang tetap menggunakan topeng stoicnya._

Naruto dan Sasuke masih saja berkutat dengan fikiran masing masing..

Haingga beberapa saat kemudian...

"TIIIDDDAAAAAAKKKKKK..." Teriak SasuNaru bersamaan.

.

**.**

* * *

**PERJALANAN : Lihatlah Mereka!**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke masih berteriakk.. mereka saling pandang satu sama lain. Terdiam lalu berteriak lagi, mereka berdua benar-benar panik. Itachi hanya bisa mengenyrit heran melihat tingkah dua pemuda yang kelihatan jelas banget OOCnya. Ralat, hanya berlaku untuk Sasuke. Itachi menatap ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang merasa ditatap heran, membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ada apa Tachi-_kun_?" Tanya Kyuubi malas sembari menahan tawa melihat tingkah dua pemuda yang lari-lari gak jelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka lari-lari kayak diuber hantu gitu." Jawab Itachi polos, Ah.. kenapa Itachi jadi polos begini yak hadah..

"Caramu menyampaikan tadi seperti seorang ayah yang akan menikahkan anaknya secara paksa. Kau kan tau mereka Normal, jadi wajar saja mereka lari-lari tidak jelas begitu." Jelas Kyuubi lalu tertawa lagi.

"Hentikan bocah-bocah! Aku tidak akan menikahkan kalian, tenanglah!" Teriak Itachi tegas terlihat berwibawa.

Dua pemuda bodoh yang lari kocar-kacir langsung berhenti gitu aja. Mantra yang hebat mas bro.. Itachi. Kyuubi yang menyadari ending dari kesenangannya hanya mampu menggerutu, ya mau bagaimana lagi Itachi kalau marah juga serem..

Dua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan berjalan menuju tempat Itachi berdiri dengan wajah bahagia, ditemani cengiran khas Naruto dan Seringai khas Sasuke. Itachi yang memandangnya hanya menghela nafas ringan.. Kenapa adiknya bisa jadi sebodoh ini, lari-lari tak beraturan. Bukan Uchiha banget! Pikir Itachi dalam hati.

Kyuubi yang masih duduk di samping belakang Itachi memasang wajah tenang, wajah lain dengan hati. Hatinya yang sebenarnya ingin marah-marah pada Itachi karena telah mengacaukan hiburannya.

"Lalu acara apa yang kalian Maksud?" Tanya Naruto _to the point. _

"Kalian akan tau nanti. Tunggu saja, kami yakin pasti kalian menyukainya.. ah bukan, sangat menyukainya.." Ujar Itachi dengan ekspresi khas Uchiha, Tenang, dan Datar.

.

Kediaman Uchiha (Di balkon lantai 2 memandang Langit) pukul 22.00

Kini malam semakin larut, bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit hitam. Memamerkan sinarnya pada semua yang memandangnya. Indah, itulah fikirkan pertama Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul memandang dua bintang yang lebih Indah dari yang lainnya 'Ayahh.. Ibuu..' Ujar Naruto pelan, tanpa disadarinya air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya..

Naruto mulai terisak, menahan rindu itu tidak mudah. Sekuat apapun orang yang menjalani hidup pasti ia pernah menangis karena sesuatu. Orang menangis bukanlah orang yang lemah! Walaupun ada beberapa pendapat orang menangis itu tanda kelemahan. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pundak Naruto seolah ingin memberinya kekuatan saat ini.

Ia berbalik memandang pemuda di belakangnya, pemuda berkulit pucat, dengan manik mata hitam, dan rambut pantat ayamnya. Di balik sifat kasar mereka pada orang-orang sekitar inilah sifat asli mereka. Saling mengisi satu sama lain. Sasuke memberikan senyum kekuatan untuk Naruto. Mereka berdua juga senasib, lahir di kalangan orang terpandang tetapi harus kehilangan orang tua di usia dini.

Jika boleh memilih, mereka pasti akan memilih tetap bersama orang tua mereka walaupun dengan hidup yang amat sederhana. Makan nasi sehari sekali, kerja paruh waktu dll.. Tapi apa daya, inilah suratan yang mereka terima. Inilah jalan yang harus mereka tempuh, tidak mau kalah pada kehidupan dan jatuh sebagai pecundang. Tidak, itu bukanlah Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha namanya.. .

"_Baka Otouto!_ Ayo pulang ah.. udah malem tau." Teriak Kyuubi dari dalam rumah.

Sebelum Kyuubi tau Naruto barusan menangis, buru-buru ia sapu air matanya hingga tidak tersisa lagi.

"Terimakasih Sasuke." Ujar Naruto tulus lalu meninggalkan Sasuke di balkon, sendirian.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul menatap punggung tegap Naruto dan bergumam 'Ya'.

Naruto berlari menuju lantai satu kediaman Uchiha menuju tempat kakaknya. Sekarang ia memasang ekspresi seperti biasa. Cuek, Licik dengan cengiran yang mirip dengan seringai.

"Haah. . . kau menggangguku saja _Baka!_" Triak Naruto menatap tajam Kakaknya.

"Haah. . . Sudahlah. Ayo cepat pulang! Aku ikut mobilmu!" Kyuubi Tersenyum watados tanpa memandang adiknya yang sudah bersungut-sungut.

Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Kediaman Uchiha, maksudnya berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobilnya. Ferari _Blue Ocean_ sudah menunggu di luar rumah. Kali ini Naruto yang menyetir, dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang ia menuju rumahnya. Kyuubi heran, hebat juga adiknya ini..

.

..Hari ini adalah hari dimana Rencana Kyuubi dan Itachi dilangsungkan..

Naruto yang masih tertidur merasa terganggu dengan suara benda-benda yang saling beradu, dibuka matanya menampakkan safir indah di matanya. Bayangan kakaknya sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan Seringai yang mengerikan. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Karena ia juga melihat barang-barangnya dimasukkan ke dalam Ransel yang lumayan besar. Pikir Naruto yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Bangun _Baka Otouto_, kau sedang tidak bermimpi!" Ujar Kyuubi yang masih menyunggingkan Senyum mautnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi bodoh?" Maki Naruto.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab, ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan adiknya yang masih kebingungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Buru-buru Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tentu saja. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarganya.

Dan tidak disangka ternyata Sasuke dan Itachi juga ada disana, ia makin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa ada Sasuke dan Itachi sebenarnya ada apa.. Pikirannya yang tidak _Connect_ sama sekali pada keadaan yang sekarang ia hadapi.

Segera ia duduk, mereka makan bersama. Dan berjalan tanpa ada percakapan sedikitpun. Berjalan menuju mobil Mazda Evo merah darah milik Itachi. Naruto masih saja bingung sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang tampang datar yang menjadi _Trademarknya_.

Mobil yang tadinya melaju kencang kini berhenti di pinggir Jalan.

"Kami punya tantangan untuk kalian berdua!" Ujar Kyuubi memecah keheningan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kalian itu bisa hidup tanpa bantuan kami?" Ujar Itachi melanjutkan kata-kata Kyuubi.

"Bisalah! Menghina sekali kalian!" Ujar Naruto marah.

"Tanpa membawa apapun, hanya membawa tas Rensel ini." Giliran Kyuubi angkat bicara sembari menyodorkan Ransel pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Bodoh, hah itu hal yang mudah!" Ejek Sasuke sombong masih dengan wajah _Stoicnya._

"Oke Deal!" Ujar Itachi dan Kyuubi bersama-sama.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan turun dari mobil, ya mereka memang harus turun disitu..

"Ah iya pesanku! Dunia ini keras, jaga sikap kalian kalau tidak ingin celaka. Dan jangan sebut nama Marga kita kalau kalian tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa! Karena musuh perusahaan kita banyak. . _Jaa nee. . ._" Pesan Itachi lalu pergi dengan mobilnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi, mencari penginapan adalah hal yang harus didahulukan. Karena sebentar lagi sepertinya mau hujan. Mereka berjalan di trotoar dengan mengangkat tas rensel yang diberikan tadi. Capek.. Haus.. Itu yang mereka rasakan, berjalan sejauh 876m terasa berat.

Mereka memang jarang jalan jauh, palingan juga pas Joging aja tapi tidak membawa ransel yang terasa sangat berat itu. Mereka istirahat bentaran di sebuah toko kecil.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Haah.. perjalanan ini sangat melelahkan, kenapa harus begini sih.. enakan juga di rumah kan dingin. Kalau disini terasa panass.. Ku rogoh sakuku mencari dompet, eh ternyata dompetku tidak ada, ku buka saja Ranselku siapa tau uangku disana. Akhirnya ketemu juga, aku buka dompetku. Uangku? Kenapa hanya ada 50.000, aku pikir kemarin masih ada 500.000. Aku yakin aku tidak mungkin salah menghitung!

Tapi syukurlah kartu ATMku masih ada, segera ku ambil uang itu dan ku belanjakan 1 kaleng _Orange Juice, 1 Tomato Juice,_ dan beberapa makanan ringan. Haaah.. uangku tinggal 30.000. Ku sodorkan Jus Tomat itu pada Sasuke. Kami istirahat melepas lelah untuk sementara.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan, Yah.. betapa bahagianya diriku saat melihat ada hotel di seberang sana. Tanpa basa-basi lagi kami berjalan menuju Hotel itu.

"Pesen 1 kamar dengan dua kasur. Ada?" Tanya Sasuke.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk dan memberikan kuncinya, di sodorkannya ATM milik sasuke pada Penjaga Resepsionis itu.

"Maaf, ATM anda tidak bisa digunakan." Ujar Reseps itu sembari mengembalikan ATM Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambi ATMnya yang satunya lagi dan Nihil. 5 ATM milik Sasuke tidak bisa di gunakan. Ah mungkin kebetulan.. Aku ambil ATM milikku, Nihil juga udah 5 ATM aku coba tidak bisa semua. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Lalu kami harus tinggal dimana?

Dengan langkah Gontai kami berjalan keluar, ini bencana besar. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup, uang Cuma ada 30.000 aja. Sasuke juga sama, di dompetnya Cuma ada 50.000. Aku pikir ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Tapi memang rencana yang sudah disusun dengan rapi, bukan tapi sangat Rapi!

Siang telah berganti malam, kami masih belum bisa menemukan Tempat tinggal. Di jalan tepatnya di sebuah gang, kami bertemu dengan berandalan. Mereka sedang mabuk-mabukan.

"Hey kalian kemarilah!" Ajak berandalan itu.

"Cih.. untuk apa?" Balasku sengit. Aku tak menyukai mereka Humbh..

Piyaaar. . . Botol minuman keras yang ia bawa pecah, botol itupun diacung-acungkan kearah kami..

"Berani juga kau rambut durian. Hahaha.. Berikan semua harta kalian!" Teriak Preman itu mendekat.

"Ck.. Bodoh, manusia seperti kalian itu tidak pantas hidup." Uajar Sasuke yang berhasil membuat berandalan tadi marah.

"Bocah sombong!" Teriak Brandalan itu lagi, dan berlari menyerang kami.

Kami melawan mereka yang awalnya dua lawan dua, jadi dua lawan sepuluh, teman mereka banyak sekali. Gaah.. Lenganku terkena pecahan kaca.. Ugh. . . Darah mengalir perlahan dari lenganku. Sasuke terkena pukul, ah kami kalah telak.

Kami terdesak dan lari pergi, ku lihat Sasuke yang kepalanya terkena pukulan kaca karena melindungiku. Darah.. darah mengalir melewati tengkuknya.

.

**Sasuke Pov**

Sial! Kepalaku terkena Kaca, sakit. Aku merasa cairan hangat melewati tengkukku. Apa itu, ku pegang tengkukku.. Ternyata itu darah.. Astaga! Perlahan pendanganku buram.. dan gelap!

.

.

Ku buka perlahan mataku menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya sekitar yang sangat minim, ku tatap Sahabatku yang memangku kepalaku dengan pahanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir..

"Tenanglah dobe! Aku tidak apa-apa." Coba menenangkan Sahabatku.

"Hah.. Teme! Kau bodoh ya, kenapa harus melindungiku? Kepalamu jadi berdarah begini kan!" Omelnya padaku.

"Haha.. kau gila dobe? Di tempat keras ini kita harus kerja sama, kita tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini!" Jawabku sedikit lebih lembut.

Ia kelihatan terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan. Haha dobe! Aku coba duduk, tapi sial kepalaku makin pusing.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur dulu saja Teme. Kita ada di tempat yang cukup aman, bahkan aku baru tau ada tempat yang seperti ini." Ujarnya lembut.

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil yang hampir tidak terlihat. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku.

.

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya, Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Ya Naruto sangat menyayangi Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang tau semua tentangnya. Dari yang paling kecil sampai yang paling besar. Sasuke juga tau alasan Naruto bersikap bandel dan kasar pada orang lain dengan alasan yang sama seperti alasan Sasuke yang bersikap tidak peduli pada sekitar. Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada Naruto..

Kepedulian Sasuke pada Naruto melebihi kepeduliaannya pada kakaknya, entah karena apa ia seperti itu. Dan akan menjadi bencana besar kalau mereka sampai dipisahkan. Mereka bagai Siang dan Malam, mereka saling melangkapi satu sama lain..

Tanpa disadari dua pemuda Siang dan Malam itu, ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan seringai mengerikan, terlihat licik, kejam, dan beberapa definisi lain.

"Khu.. khu.. khu.. akhirnya aku menemukan mereka!" Seringai seseorang yang sedeng menatap Sasu Naru.

.

Whooah.. Pagi hari telah tiba, cahaya matahari menyilaukan mata Naruto. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar. Sudah pagi, itulah yang ia fikirkan. Ia menatap Sahabatnya yang masih tidur di pangkuannya, di usapnya rambut _Raven_ itu dengan lembut. Senyum tulus tersungging di wajahnya..

Naruto coba mengangkat kepala sahabatnya lalu di pindah berbantal Ransel, Naruto berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

"Humm.. mau kemana Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang masing setengah sadar.

"Cari kerja, yah kita tidak mungkin diam begini kan. Dunia ini keras Teme. Kita bisa mati ditelan Takdir kalau kita hanya diam saja." Ujar Naruto yang tumben sedikit ada Nada bijak di dalamnya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku eh? Kau mau bekerja sendiri? Kau kan Dobe, mudah dibohongi.." Ejek Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, pukulan telak pada Naruto.. Memang benar kalau ia mudah dibohongi dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Karena sifatnya yang dulu mulai sedikit mengilang..

"Hah.. baiklah. Ayo.. Tapi bagaimana kepalamu?" Ajak Naruto Malas.

"Tak apa, udah mendingan."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan mencari tempa kerja. Mereka tau, mencari kerja yang enak mana mungkin bisa. Ijasah di rumah, kalau ijasah kuliyah juga belum punya. Mereka saja kuliyah malas-malasan, bagaimana bisa selesai itu kuliyahnya.

Mereka hanya bisa merutuki kelakuan mereka berdua dalam hati, andai saja mereka tidak malas-malasan mungkin hidup mereka lebih mudah kan? Naruto mendekat ke sebuah bangunan belum jadi. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya sedangkan Naruto yang sekarang ditatap Sasuke malah cengir-cengir gak jelas.

Naruto menarik Sasuke menemui mandor disana.

"Pak, bolehkan kami bekerja disini? Kami kuat kok bener deh.. kami janji tidak akan ada kesalahan." Pinta Naruto dengan jutsu andalannya.

Sasuke menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras. Naruto benar-banr gila! Mau ditaruh kemana wajah tampannya nanti. Uchiha Sasuke si Prince Kampus jadi tukang kuli bangunan. Ah.. sama sekali tidak keren! Pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah.." Jawab mandor itu.

Disitu hanya Naruto yang bekerja sedangkan Sasuke enak-enakan duduk di bawah pohon. Sesekali ia menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesal. Mungkin karena Sasuke tidak mau membantu, Ah ternyata rasa sayangnya pada Naruto juga kalah dengan gengsinya, harga dirinya.

Naruto jadi sering dimarahi mandor karena marah-marah terus. Naruto pun kembali bekerja tentu dengan Konsentrasi penuh. Peluhnya menetes hingga sekarang bajunya basah karenanya. Sasuke yan melihatnya jadi tidak tega, ia ikut membantu Naruto angkat berat. Satu fakta lagi, ternyata gengsinya kalah dengan hati kecilnya. Haha..

Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan bekerja sebagai kuli, capek, berat, dan semua efek dari pekerjaan mereka sudah tidak ada apa-apanya lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan keras di dunia ini. Sikap Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit lebih baik dari sebelum mereka turun ke jalanan.

.

Sekarang adalah waktunya mereka gajian. Mereka berdua terlihat senang sekali awal mendapat gaji alias uang hasil keringat mereka sendiri bukan uang saku dari kakak mereka.

"Hah.. saatnya kita gajian Teme haha. Aku pikir semua ini tak menyenangkan hahah.." Ujar Naruto, auranya kini berubah menjadi lebih cerah.. Sasuke hanya tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ini gaji kalian selama 2 minggu. 20.000 untukmu dan 20.000 untukmu!" Ujar mandor mereka yang setelah memberikan uang langsung pergi gitu aja.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap lembaran uang di tangan mereka. Haaah.. memangnya kalian pikir berapa besar uang yang akan kalian terima. Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi.. Ini dunia yang keras kalian tau itu kan?

"Hah.. yaudahlah dobe, ayo kita pergi. Tak masalah kok kalau uang ini cuma dikit. Yang penting kita udah usaha.." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan Naruto yang kelihatan kecewa.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, mereka sudah mendapat kontrakan buat tidur. Walau besarnya cum 2. Setidaknya mereka mempunyai tempat untuk berteduh.. Mereka berjalan mau cari roti dan air putih buat di makan di kontrakan. Di jalan mereka melihat dua orang bocah berlari larian.. tiba-tiba salah seorang anak bermbut coklat menabrak seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bisa di bilang dia orang kaya. Memukul bocah tadi.

_'Hei, kalian bodoh atau apa ha? Kalau main jangan disini! Kalian kira ini jalan nenek moyang kalian apa?' maki pemuda kaya tadi._

_ 'Ma. . . ma. . . maafkan kami tuan. Hikss.. sakit..' jawab bocah tadi terisak._

_ 'Cih.. kau hanya mengotori bajuku dengan bau tubuh kalian yang sangat busuk!' maki pemuda kaya itu lagi._

Sahabat bocah itu hanya bisa menatap sedih sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Naruto tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat semua ini. Ia berlari mendekati pemuda sombong itu. Diikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup kau memaki bocah tidak bersalah ini, dia kan sudah minta maaf. Apa salahnya memaafkannya hah?" Teriak Naruto yang tangannya mulai mengepal ingin segera melayangkan pukulan pada pemuda sombong itu.

"Hah.. kau hanya orang miskin bisa apa ha?" Maki pemuda sombong tadi.

Hampir saja Naruto membuka kedoknya, tapi untunglah Sasuke datang dan mengingatkannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto! Jangan emosi begitu. Maaf tuan!" Ujar Sasuke seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Cih.. lebih baik aku pergi saja!" Ujar pemuda sombong itu. Ia melangkah pergi dengan sedikit seringai.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan dua bocah tadi pergi ke rumah bocah yang kena marah barusan. Hmm.. rumahnya kecil hanya ada kamar yang tersambung dengan dapur dengan ukuran 3x2 meter.

"Terimakasih kak.." Ujar anak berambut coklat itu.

"Hn. Namaku Sasuke dan dia sahabatku Naruto, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke 'HALUS'.

"Konohamaru, dan ini sahabatku Udon(?) salam kenal.. hehe.." Jawab Konohamaru. Cengirannya mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Naruto balik nyengir..

"Kayaknya kami harus pulang dulu konohamaru_-chan._" Ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Konohamaru nyengir sembari mengangguk..

"_Jaa.._" Pamit Naruto.

"_Jaa ne_, Naru_-nii_, Sasuke_-nii.._"

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam lalu tersenyum... Belum pernah ada orang yang mengatakan _–nii_, dan terlihat bahagia saat bersama mereka. Perasaan yang langka.

..Dikediaman Uchiha..

"Apa? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Jadi dia kembali. Ini akan jadi sulit!" Ujar Itachi dengan wajah panik.

Tut.. tuuuut..

"Ada apa Tachi-_kun?_" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Dia, dia kembali.." Jawab Itachi dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Menarik,, tapi sepertinya akan sulit. Tenanglah Tachi-_kun!_" Kyuubi menyeringai.

"_Hai'_ Kyuubi-_chan_." Jawab Itachi.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Entah kenapa Kyuubi dan Itachi terkesan Yaoi yak? Hadah keseringan.. = =**

**Tolong Reviewnya ya..**

**Maaf kalau banyak yang salah...**

**Hehe aku lanjut aja deh..**

**Kalau boleh minta Kritik dan Saran hehehe...**

**.**

**Salam Author**

**Anaatha Namikaze**


	3. Perjalanan : Movement!

**Perjalanan : _Movement!_**

* * *

**.**

**_Warning_**

**Hai.. Maaf kalau ficnya ancur..**

**Yah.. tuh kan! Typonya parah..**

**Typo, OOC, 'dan istilah istilah kesalahan**

**yang belum aku mengerti' banyak..**

**Maaf kalau membosankan**

**Gaje Banget**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi-_sama_**

**Fic ancur ini Punya Nha yoo**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama, Adventure, Romance(?)**

**Rate : Mungkin T**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Happy Reading yak.._**

**_Don't Like Don't Read_**

* * *

.

Cerita Sebelumnya..

"Apa? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Jadi dia kembali. Ini akan sangat sulit!" Ujar Itachi dengan wajah panik.

Tut.. tuuuut..

"Ada apa Tachi-_kun_?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Dia, dia kembali.." Jawab Itachi dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Menarik, tapi sepertinya akan sulit. Tenanglah Tachi-_kun_" Kyuubi menyeringai.

"_Hai'_ Kyuubi-_kun_." Jawab Itachi.

.

.

* * *

**PERJALANAN : _Movement!_**

**.**

Langit terlihat indah di ufuk barat, awan berarak berpadu warna yang sangat menarik Hijau, Orange, Biru, Merah, dan Ungu.. Sungguh hebat pelukisnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa melampauinya. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa tubuh dua tokoh utama Fic ini. Poni pemuda _Raven_ melambai-lambai diterpa angin.. Menambah kesan Keren untuknya. Kini ia sedang duduk manis di bawah pohon Maple di belakang kontrakan mereka. Sedangkan Pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang kini rambutnya mulai sedikit panjang hampir menyamai ayahnya, kepalanya mendongak melawan angin dengan memejamkan mata. 'Menyenangkan.' gumamnya. Rambutnya yang jelas diterpa angin, melambai lambai ke belakang.. Menambah kesan, Manis dan err- _chubby_ un. **(Akh.. andai kalian melihatnya, Kyaaa.. Mereka benar benar Tampan un.) **Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau itu manis Dobe. Haha.." Puji pemuda _Raven_ tatap dengan wajah Datarnya.

"Eh? Hahaha.. benarkah teme. Sebenarnya tidak hanya kau cowok yang mengatakan itu padaku. Haha.." Tawa Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Malu..

"Hah? Aku tahu itu, kau memang terkenal di banyak kalangan cowok di kampus. Tapi aku pikir kau tidak menyukai cowok-cowok itu. Karena kau menyukai gadis Lembut itu kan!" Seringai Sasuke keluar deh. Naruto mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu..

.

10 menit kemudian..

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah, merah, semakin merah mengalahkan tomat milik Sasuke.. Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah sahabatnya yang udah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

"Da. . da. .dari mana kau tau teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan warna merah yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Eng.. aku tau semua tentangmu dobe. Haha.. jangan remehakan seorang Uchiha oke! Hahaha.." Tawa Sasuke makin nyaring. Dan wajah Naruto makin merah di buatnya..

"Berhenti menggodaku _baka_ teme!" Teriak Naruto berjalan (baca: berlari) kearah Sasuke siap memukul sahabatnya itu.

Tangan Naruto mengepal mulai siap memukul Sahabatnya, Siaaat.. namun dengan mudah dihindainya hingga kepalan tangan Naruto memukul pohon tempat Sahabatnya bersandar. Yah.. Sahabatnya memang lumayan gesit. Tapi jangan remehkan Naruto Namikaze! Bersiap dan hyaaat... Sasuke terkena pukul telak dari Naruto. Sasuke mengaduh, ia juga tau segesit apapun dirinya, rasanya akan sulit untuk mengalahkan Naruto 'Master Karate' di SMA dulu..

Mereka tidak manyadari hari mulai gelap, Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Karena keasyikan bermain tinju-tinjuan(?).

Usai bermain-main mereka masuk kerumah untuk tidur..

.

Di suatu tempat yang minim akan cahaya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat merencanakan sesuatu. Entah rencana apa yang mereka susun yang jelas sepertinya sebuah rencana Jahat, siapa mereka.. Aku juga tidak tau karena cahaya yang minim membuat wajah mereka tak terlihat. Cahayapun hanya menyorot kaki mereka, ada empat pasang kaki disana.

"Apa sudah kalian siapkan semuanya?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kami sudah siapkan semuanya Tuan. Rencana bisa segera dilangsungkan." Lapor salah seorang dari mereka.

"Bagus! Mereka berdua pasti akan mati secepatnya. Khu.. khu.. khu.. Dan rencanaku akan mudah tanpa adanya mereka." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang diduga menjadi dalang dari kejahatan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

..Tepat pukul 04.00..

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya. Mimpi buruk yang terasa sangat nyata di matanya. Mimpi yang benar-benar membuatnya takut, takut kehilangan sosok orang yang disayanginya. Orang yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, ada di sampingnya. Akankah mimpi itu jadi nyata.. Jika mengingat lagi apa tujuannya turun ke jalan, rasanya tidak mungkin jika ada yang akan terbunuh disini kan.. Tapi na'as, author berkata lain. Ia punya rencana di balik semua ini. **('Sasu: Hn.. kau benar-benar tak bisa serius ternyata!' 'Nha: Haha.. diamlah! Kau aku rekrut kemari untuk bekerja. Bukan ngomel!' 'Sasu: Ck. _Up to you!_')**

Dicobanya untuk mendudukkan diri diatas fuutonnya, lalu menatap sosok pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda dengan tiga garis halus di pipinya.. –Naruto-

.

**Sasuke POV**

Ku tatap pemuda yang sedang tidur di samping fuutonku, pemuda itu terlihat manis di mataku, aku teringat akan senyumnya. Senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, senyum yang sangat aku sukai. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika senyuman itu harus hilang dari wajah tannya. Serasa aneh jika senyum khas itu hilang.. Haaah.. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi, firasatku buruk kali ini. Humbh..

Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar rumah.. Hanya cahaya rembulan yang menemaniku, disini masih sangat sepi karena sekarang masih pukul 4 pagi. Kini aku duduk di bawah pohon yang biasa ku gunakan untuk tidur. Ku pandangi rembulan itu dalam diam.. Di saat yang bersamaan aku merasa ada seklebatan bayangan hitam lewat tepat di depanku, itu sangat mencurigakan bukan? Tentu saja..

Merasa rasa penasaranku terpacu aku cari bayangan yang baru saja lewat di depanku ia berlari menuju hutan. 10 meter dari kontrakannku. Memang kami ngontrak di desa. Bodoh! Pikirku. Kenapa dia lewat didepanku kalau ingin berbuat jahat, seakan ia terlihat sangat ceroboh dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Tapi di saat aku sampai di tengah hutan..

"Sial! Aku terpancing. Dasar bodoh!" Gumamku memaki atas kebodohanku.

Tak mau basa basi lagi aku berlari masuk ke rumah. Hah? Benar dugaanku, ternyata aku yang bodoh. Naruto tak ada di tempatnya. Kenapa aku jadi lengah begini, padahal hukuman (bisa dibilang hukuman atau tantangan) ku tinggal tiga hari lagi. Sial! Umpatku dengan penuh amarah.

Aku berlari mencari, tapi nihil aku tak menemukannya. Sial betul nasibku ini. Kekesalanku semakin menjadi saat aku lupa jika aku tak membawa ponsel saat turun ke jalan. Aku merasa sangat bodoh sekaraang. Entah mengapa aku jadi keluar dari karakter asliku, jika semua itu menyangkut Sahabatku.

Pagi hari dimana matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Sekarang sudah pukul 6. Dari tadi aku mencari Naruto tak kunjung ketemu..

**Naruto POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mata menampakkan safir indah di mataku. Berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar. Mataku terbelalak saat kudapati ruangan yang sama sekali tak ku kenal, sepertinya. Ku edarkan pandanganku pada sekeliling, tapi nihil. Tak ada seorangpun disini. Aku semakin kaget saja karena baru menyadari kalau tangan dan kakiku terikat dengan kuat. Berdiri saja tak bisa, tubuhku terikat kuat pada kursi yang entah kapan aku duduk disitu.

"Hei, kanapa aku ada disini? Wooy.. lepaskan aku!" Teriakku sekencang mungkin. Jaah.. sepertinya teriakanku percuma setelah melihat ruangan ini. Ruangan kedap suara. Mungkinkah aku akan mati disini. Ah tidak!

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali tali yang menjeratku. Sekalian lagi ku edarkan pandanganku mencari sesuatu yang sedang aku cari, 'Benda tajam'. Nyahaha.. aku menemukannya sebuah besi yang kelihatannya cukup kuat untuk memotong tali yang menjeratku.

Dengan perjuangan yang tak mudah aku loncat-loncat memukul besi itu dan menggesekkan tanganku naik turun agar tali itu cepat terpotong.

Jduaak.. suara pintu berbenturan dengan tembok sukses membuatku kaget. Tapi untung saja tanganku sudah bisa bergerak, tali yang mengikatnya sudah putus. Jangan remehkan Namikaze kawan!

"Ternyata kau pintar juga bisa melepaskan tali di tanganmu. Khu.. khu.." Ujar Pria di kegelapan. Yah bagus untuk membuat orang lain tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Siapa kau? Tujukkan wajahmu kalau kau berani!" Teriakku dengan nada sinis.

"Haha.. ini aku. Apa kau lupa? Haha.." Jawab pria itu menunjukkan dirinya.

"Jadi kau!" Sinis lagi nadaku.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha, yah sebetulnya naik bis sih. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha jalan kaki kerumahnya. Sifat ke-Uchihaannya kembali. Setelah sampai di depan kediamannya, ia berlari (baca: berjalan dengan angkuh) menuju rumah besar keluarganya.

"Itachi," panggilnya (Sasuke).

"_Baka otouto?_ Kenapa kau sudah pulang padahal ti-" Ujar Itachi terpotong.

"Naruto di culik!" Potong Sasuke. Hyaa.. perkataan Sasuke sukses membut Itachi kaget.

"Apa, akh.. aku harus memanggil Kyuu-_chan_." Ujat Itachi panik. Lalu berlari menuju ruang keluaraga mau telepon Kyuubi.

_._

_ 'Sebenarnya apa hubungan merekah sih? Kenapa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Apa jangan jangan mereka Gay ya?' pikir Sasuke._

.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi sudah ada di kediaman Uchiha. Ia langsung berjalan masuk ke kediaman Uchiha.

.

_'Cepat sekali dia datangnya, aku pikir dia tak peduli pada Naruto' pikir Sasuke melihat kedatangan Kyuubi hanya selang 10 menit setelah Itachi menelfonnya. Hey rumahna jauh kau tau?_

_._

"Sepertinya 'dia' sudah bergerak." Ujar Kyuubi menatap Itachi.

_' 'Dia'? Dia siapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' pikir Sasuke lagi._

"Hey, sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku dan Naruto hah?" Triak Sasuke dengan emosi bertingkat..

"Akan ku jelaskan semuanya sekarang.." Jawab Itachi tenang.

"Ceritanya sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu..

.

**. .TBC. .**

* * *

.**Barbara123 : Makasih reviewnya ya kakak, ehehe.. maaf saya sangat mengecewakan heheh**

**.**

Aih.. maaf moodku ilang lagi. Hehe

Jadi kayak gini deh, tambah ancur..

.

**Kalau boleh saya berharap readers sudi memberi review hehe**

**Review anda sangat berharga untuk saya (Lebay)**

.

**PLEASE REVIEW (^_^)**


	4. Perjalanan : The Truth

**Perjalanan : **_**The Truth**_

**Warning**

**Hai.. Maaf kalau ficnya ancur..**

**Yah.. tuh kan! Typonya parah..**

**Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, alur kecepetan**

**Maaf kalau membosankan**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi-sama**

**Fic ancur ini Punya Nha yoo**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama, Adventure, Romance(?), Suspense**

**Rate : Mungkin T**

**Happy Reading yak..**

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya..

Sasuke berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha, yah sebetulnya naik bis sih. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha jalan kaki kerumahnya. Sifat ke-Uchihaannya kembali. Setelah sampai di depan kediamannya, ia berlari (baca: berjalan dengan angkuh) menuju rumah besar keluarganya.

"Itachi," panggilnya (Sasuke)

"Baka otouto? Kenapa kau sudah pulang padahal ti-" Ujar Itachi terpotong.

"Naruto di culik!" Potong Sasuke. Hyaa.. perkataan Sasuke sukses membut Itachi kaget.

"Apa, akh.. aku harus memanggil Kyuu-kun." Ujar Itachi panik. Lalu berlari menuju ruang keluaraga mau telvon Kyuubi.

_ 'Sebenarnya apa hubungan merekah sih? Kenapa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Apa jangan jangan mereka Gay ya?' pikir Sasuke._

Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi sudah ada di kediaman Uchiha. Ia langsung berjalan masuk ke kediaman Uchiha.

_'Cepat sekali dia datangnya, aku pikir dia tak peduli pada Naruto' pikir Sasuke melihat kedatangan Kyuubi hanya selang 10m setelah Itachi menelfonnya. Hey rumahnya jauh kau tau?_

"Sepertinya 'dia' sudah bergerak." Ujar Kyuubi menatap Itachi.

_' 'Dia'? Dia siapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' pikir Sasuke lagi._

"Hey, sebanarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku dan Naruto hah?" Triak Sasuke dengan emosi bertingkat..

"Akan ku jelaskan semuanya sekarang.." Jawab Itachi tenang.

"Ceritanya sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu..

* * *

'**Perjalanan : **_**The Truth'**_

**Normal POV**

Itachi mulai menceritakan sebuah rahasia yang mereka pendam selama ini. Bukan bermaksud apa apa, hanya mereka belum siap untuk menceritakan semuanya. Tapi sekarang mungkin sudah saatnya menceritakan Rahasia 7 tahun yang lalu, dimana tepat hari kematian orang tua mereka. Sebenarnya aku tak tau apa hubungannya cerita ini dengan masa lalu mereka. Hehe..

"Cerita sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu.. sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya orang tua kita tidak meninggal secara wajar. Bisa dibilang mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang, orang itu benar benar licik. Sangat licik, ia berusaha menjatuhkan kedua orang tua kita. Mungkin karena permainan politik yang saling menjatuhkan, apa lagi di era itu Perusahaan terbesar berada di Tangan Namikaze Corp lalu Uchiha Corp." Jelas Itachi berfikir ala Sherlock Holmes(?).

"Mereka dibunuh? Bukannya mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bodoh! Mudah sekali kau tertipu bocah. Ah itu memang bagian dari rencana 'dia' untuk menghilangkan bukti. Sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu mereka mendapatkan bukti bahwa 'dia' melakukan penggelapan uang sebesar 1, 5 miliyar dolar (berdasarkan uang Dolar) di Perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Waktu itu Ayahku yang menangkap basah 'dia' melakukan transaksi ilegal dengan seseorang di luar sana. Ayahku yang waktu itu menjabat sebagai presdir bisa dengan mudah menemukan kebusukan itu, apa lagi didukung dengan Intelegensinya yang sangat tinggi itu. Ayah mendapatkan barang bukti itu, segera ayah pergi menuju ke tempat sahabatnya Fugaku Uchiha, ayahmu. Tanpa basa basi lagi ayah memberikan barang bukti itu. Fugaku-jisan menerimanya, ia marah karena merasa dikhianati. Esok harinya segera saja dipanggil tersangka penggelapan itu, dengan kasar jisan memecat pegawai itu. Jisan berjalan keluar hendak memberikan bukti itu pada pihak yang berwajib. Merasa terancam 'dia' segera menelfon bawahannya untuk merusak Rem mobil jisan. Penjaga berhasil di kelabuhi anak buah 'dia' dan misinya pun selesai." Jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Hn. Aku mengerti.. setelah itu Tousan menaiki mobilnya bersama supir tentunya menuju kantor polisi sendiri, dan dari yang aku ketahui ada mobil box dengan kecepatan tinggi hilang kendali, di saat itu juga Tousan juga kehilangan kendali dan blaarrrr.. Mobil mereka menabrak pagar di samping jalanan dan Duaarrr.. Ledakan terjadi dan hanguslah bukti itu. Dan semua itu juga terjadi pada Minato-jisan dengan peristiwa yang sama tetapi motif yang berbeda. Kemungkinan karena dendam." Analisis Sasuke melanjutkan dengan pose Sinichi Kudo lagi mikir.

"Pintar juga kau Sasuke. Ada bakat juga kau jadi detektif." Kyuubi menyeringai.

_'Hn.. itu juga aku tau dari bacaan Naruto. Isinya Novel kek gituan.' Batin Sasuke._

"Hn.. tapi apa hubungannya denganku dan Naruto? Dan sekarang Naruto malah jadi korban. Dari mana kalian tau tentang itu semua?" Triak Sasuke yang mulai emosi. Aura membunuh keluar dari dalam diri Uchiha bungsu ini. Kenapa harus Naruto? Bukan aku saja. Pikir Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau itu k-kami belum tau apa motifnya. Te-tentu kami tau, 7 tahun ini kami berdua menyelidiki peristiwa itu, ya karena merasa ada yang aneh." Ujar Itachi bergidik ngeri merasakan aura mematikan adiknya itu.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang menatapnya sedikit takut **('Kyuu: Tachi-cahan! Bukan aku!)**, Sasuke benar benar marah. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, di rebahkkannya tubuh atletisnya di atas kasur king-size berwarna Dongker itu. Matanya terpejam tetapi tak tidur.

Apakah mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan? Ia tak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi, pertama Tousannya yang mati karena tragedi 7 tahun silam, lalu Kasannya yang mati karena sakit keras yang di deritanya karena kesedihannya kehilangan Tousan. Apakah ia harus kehilangan satu kali lagi? Kehilangan orang yang di sayanginya yaitu sahabatnya.

Pikiran Sasuke makin kacau, kesedihannya karena kehilangan orang tuanya sudah terobati karena ada Naruto di sisinya, bahkan di saat Itachi dan Kyuubi menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ia tak merasa sedih karena orang tuanya. Tapi ia merasa sangat sedih juga Khawatir jika harus kehilangan Sahabat terbaiknya. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruto dan mengerti apa itu arti sahabat, Sasuke mulai membuat prinsip untuknya.

'_Nikmati apa yang sekarang kau punya sebelum apa yang kau punya itu pergi meninggalkanmu.. Ganti semua kesedihan masa lalu dengan kebahagiaan masa kini, karena masa lalu hanya akan menghambat kemajuan seseorang.'_

Hati Sasuke benar benar tak tenang. Kenapa ia harus lengah pagi tadi, andaikan saja ia tak meremehkan pria berbaju hitam itu, mungkin semua tak akan jadi begini. Sasuke masih saja menyalahkan dirinya atas kebodohan yang ia buat.

Tiba tiba ada seorang pemuda berambut merah memasuki kamar Sasuke. Ya sebelumnya Sasuke memang berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menyendiri tentunya.

"Tak usah menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi bocah!" Ujar Kyuubi sembari menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

"Shitt.. Jangan berlagak seperti kau tau isi pikiranku. Itu memuakkan!" Desis Sasuke balik menyeringai.

"Hn.. fu.. fu.. fu.. aku hanya ingin memberiahu padamau. Kau itu kan hebat, jadi penyelamatan Naruto aku serahkan padamu. Aku dan Itachi tak akan ikut campur dengan masalah kalian. Kami punya urusan lain." Ujar Kyuubi santai.

"Apa kau bilang? Bagaimana kalau Naruto tak selamat hah? Kakak macam apa kau?" Bentak sasuke yang tak terima dengan sikap acuh Kyuubi terhadap Naruto.

"Gunakakan otakmu bodoh! 1 ATMmu akan dikembalikan kepadamu, siapa tau berguna untukmu. Dan 1 lagi, sepertinya kau begitu menyayangi adikku.. Kau memang sahabat yang baik Uchiha.." Kata Kyuubi pada Sasuke masih dengan seringaiannya.

Kyuubi berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, sebelumnya ia melemparkan kartu ATM pada Sasuke. Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengambil ATM yang tarbang karena lemparan Kyuubi yang melayang di udara(?).

Di tempat Naruto berada, Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan tali yang mengikatnya. Walau tali di tangannya sudah terlepas tapi tetap saja masih banyak tali yang belum ia lepaskan. Di tambah dengan datangnya pria yang diduga menculiknya itu. Akan sangat merepotkan bukan?

"Hahaha.. sekarang kau tau siapa aku kan?" Ujar Pria berbaju hitam.

Ah ya.. pria yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto memakai baju hitam. Dan mereka hanya berbicara berdua saja. Di tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja sih.. Naruto menatap tajam pria yang berdiri di depan pintu, Naruto kenal dengan pria itu. Mereka memang kenal dekat..

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini hah? Apa salahku padamu?" Tanya Naruto yang masih berusaha melepaskan tali yang menjeratnya. Kencang sekali un.

"Ck. Kau bodoh Naruto! Sangat bodoh.. Apa kau tak tau sejarah masa lalu Keluargamu dan Uchiha hah?" Tanya Pria itu dengan tatapan marah. Dari tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah dendam yang besar.

Naruto hanya mengenyrit heran. Ia merasa sangat heran.. ya ia memang tak tau apa apa tentang masa lalu keluarganya. Kecuali tentang itu.. Heh.. ini keluar dari alur bukan? Pikir Naruto. **('Nha: Hn. Tak juga, ini salah satu dari perjalananmu bersama Sasuke.' 'Naru: Aneh dan sangat melenceng.' 'Sasu: Haah.. merepotkan.' 'Sika: Hey Sasu itu trademarkku! Jangan Cop...')**

**Naruto POV**

Aku heran, bahkan sangat heran. Kenapa 'Dia' berubah seperti itu. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di balik semua ini? Apa hubungannya dengan keluargaku dan Uchiha? Apa jawaban dari semua pertanyaan di otakku ini thor? Ku tatap wajahnya yang putih seperti Sasuke. Ah bagaimana kabar Sasuke sekarang..

"Hey, dimana Sasuke?" tanyaku menatap tajam pada pria di dekat pintu itu.

Pria itu mendekat ke arahku, 'dia' berdiri di depanku dengan jarak 2m. Akh.. otakku bisa konslet kalau terus memikirkan ini. Tak akan ada habisnya nanti.

"Kau tau Naruto?" Tanya Pria itu. Ah ya pria itu memang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku, harusnya di sebut pemuda ya.. tapi ya sudahlah.. authornya terlalu bodoh untuk itu. **(#Plakkk..)**

Eh? Sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Dia saja belum menceritakan apapun mana mungkin aku tau, pertanyaannya itu aneh. Kalaupun aku bisa jawabpun bukan itu pertanyaannya. Huh..

"Mana ku tau, kau tanya apa aja aku tak tau. Kau cerita pun belum!" desisku menatap tajam pada pria itu.

"Ah benar juga." Ujar pria itu singkat.

_"Hah.. bodoh!" pikirku._

Pria itu kembali ke pintu dan menguncinya, hn.. benar benar waspada. Setelah mengunci pintu ia berjalan lagi ke arahku. Sepertinya ia sudah siap mendongeng.. Semoga aku tak mengantuk kali ini.

"Kau kenal Namikaze Minato kan?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja bodoh, dia ayahku. Huh.." Ujarku lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Ah benar juga. Sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu, memang benar ayahku mengambil uang perusahaan. Dan itu tak bisa ku maafkan, aku pun juga marah padanya karena melakukan semua itu. Ayah di butakan harta kala itu, ia menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang itu hingga melakukan penggelapan. Tapi ayahmu menangkap basah ayahku melakukan itu, dengan keahliannya—-" ujar pria itu terpotong.

"Wah, Tousan kereeen.." Triak Naruto girang. Eh ingat, tali yang menjerat Naruto yang lepas Cuma yang di tangan aja.

"Haaaah... Ayahmu mengatakan semuanya pada Fugaku, dan ayahku di pecat. Ayahku benar benar marah, ia merencanakan balas dendam terhadap ayahmu dan Fugaku. Khukhukhu.. Sebenarnya ayahmu dan Fugaku memang mati terbunuh tetapi tertutupi dengan aksi kecelakaan mereka." Jelas pria itu lagi.

Benar juga, tousan dan Ojisan terbunuh karena kecelakaan di tempat yang berbeda, dengan waktu yang sama, dan kejadian yang sama 'Kecelakan mobil lalu meledak'. Itu memang tidak wajar. Tapi kenapa mereka masih dendam pada keluargaku dan Uchiha? **('Nha: Wew.. seolah tak peduli kau pada tousanmu hah? Berlagak tak tau pula kau dengan kejadian itu.' 'Naru: Kau yang buat. =.='')**

"Bukankah semua udah selesai? Hn.. aku berusaha menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi kenapa kau masih dendam pada kami? Tousanku dan tousan Sasu sudah mati karena kalian, apa itu belum cukup hah? Ayahmu kan memang salah, kaupun tau itu kan? Aku hanya diam juga karena tak mau dendam itu akan berlarut larut." Triakku, hey walaupun aku udah ikhlas tapi rasa sakit ini masih belum hilang.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tak terkejut lagi dengan ceritanya, aku sudah tau semuanya. Aku tak bermaksud jahat, karena tak menceritakan semua ini pada yang lain. Hanya saja aku takut mereka yang tak terima akan membalas semuanya. Darimana aku tau? Hehe.. Dalam chapter sebelum sebelumnya memang tak dipublikasikan kalau aku kuliyah di jurusan Hukum. Walaupun aku dan Sasuke jarang masuk, kami sudah ahli di bidang kami masing masing. Hanya tinggal pengerjaan Skripsi saja yang bikin kami tak lulus lulus. Kami malas mengerjakannya. Intinya aku menyelidikinya sendiri, yah cukup terlambat.

"Hah.. kau bodoh! Yang kau tau sebenarnya hanya sebagian kecil saja! Kau memang anak hukum.. tapi kau hanya tau berdasarkan bukti dan presepsimu sendiri! Tapi secara fakta kau tak tahu kan." Sentak Pria itu.

"Hah.. benarkah. Hn.. kau benar. Sekarang jelaskan padaku!" Ujarku yang lebih mengerah ke perintah..

"Sebenarnya, tousan juga di provokatori oleh orang dalam juga. Di saat itu mereka bekerja sama, orang itu mengambil keuntungan dari semua ini. Kau tau hah? Sekarang tousan sudah mati, ia bunuh diri karena tekanan batin yang diberikan orang Nista itu. Kaasanpun juga mati karena hal yang sama. Orang Nisata itu harus aku bunuh." Ujar pria itu lirih.

"Hah.. cerita ini semakin rumit saja. Tapi apa hubungannya denganku Sai? Aku jadi bingung dengan alur ini.." Tanyaku tegas.

Pemuda itu memang bernama Sai Homura. Anak Dari Danzou Homura dan Tsune Homura. Tsune dan Danzou mati 5tahun yang lalu karena bunuh diri.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, sekaligus aku akan menolongmu," Ujarnya singkat.

Hah.. kalau hanya ingin meminta bantuan kenapa harus melakukan tindakan penculikan seperti ini, ah.. alurnya makin gaje aja sih..

Normal POV

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, ia mengambil laptopnya siap mencari info tentang Danzou Homura. Ia tau siapa yang di maksud dua orang pemuda yang yang menceritakan tentang sejarah tragis kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke mulai memainkan jari lentiknya menekan keypad(?) yang ada di laptopnya, ia segera memasuki browser Internet. Humb.. butuh juga membobol keamanan Dokumentasi Jepang(?). Hey, data keluarga kan biasanya mempunyai _privacy _kan.. apa lagi pembesar seperti Danzou, walaupun dia sudah di pecat. Pemecatannyapun tak terbuka.. Tak semua orang tau!

"Ketemu. Tapi kenapa tak lengkap ya huh.." Ujar Sasuke datar.

_**Danzou Homura lahir 7 April 19xx, hidup di keluarga yang keras. Awalnya ia tinggal di Daerah Tokushima lalu merantau ke Tokyo.**_

_**Nama : Danzou Homura**_

_**Umur : Almarhum**_

_**Lahir : Tokushima, 7 April 19xx**_

_**Keluarga :**_

_** Isri_Tsune Homura**_

_** Anak_Sai Homura**_

_** .XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Ah.. sial, data yang minim. Tenyata ada orang yang sengaja merusak dokumen ini. Sai Homura? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Eh?" Sasuke terkejut karena ia hampir kecolongan lagi. Kini ia telah menemukan Titik terangnya..

Segera ia mencari atau lebih tepatnya melacak dimana Sai sekarang berada. Dan Binggo.. ketemu. Tanpa ba bi buu lagi Sasuke pergi ke tempat yang bisa di bilang terpencil itu.. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia menaiki mobil sportnya menuju ke sebuah Kota yang bernama Yokosuka. Butuh waktu 4 jam untuk sampai ke tempat itu.

Ia berlari keluar kamar mengambil kunci mobil yang dibawa Itachi dan bergegas keluar. Terik Sang surya serasa membakar kulit, Panasnya bukan main. Yah tak aneh sih.. sekarang jam 12 siang.. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil Dan pergi...

Itachi dan Kyuubi keluar.

"Rencana berhasil Tachi-chan." Ujar Kyuubi memandang kepergian mobil Sasuke.

"Hn. Tapi apa dia akan berhasil menyelamatakan Naruto sendirian? Eh bukan, melaksanakan misi ini." Itachi merasa khawatir dengan adiknya yang emosian itu.

"Tenanglah, ikatan mereka kuat Tachi. Ah kalau Sasuke, haha.. pasti Sai akan babak belur dibuatnya. Hahaha.. Biarkan mereka berfikir dewasa dan mengendalikan emosi mereka." Jelas Kyuubi menyeringai devil.

"Tetapi aku khawatir, lawan mereka bertiga nanti tangguh Kyuu-kun." Ujar Itachi lembut.

"Hn.. percayakan saja pada mereka Tachi-chan, Sasuke dan Naruto itu orang yang kuat. Yah ku akui itu.." Ujar Kyuubi menenangkan Itachi.

Di mobil Sasuke..

Sasuke POV

Aku merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang, yang aku tau Danzou Homura seorang yang jahat dan kejam. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bagaimana dengan anaknya SAI yang mungkin saja mempunyai dendam terselubung, atau dendam yang kuat.. Akh.. author, ini benar benar tidak lucu.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku memacu mobilku menuju Yokosuka, mungkin kalau dengan santai akan menempuh waktu empat jam. Tapi itu terlalu lama, dengan keahlianku berkendara mungkin aku bisa sampai dalam waktu yang relatif cepat. Kupacu mobilku dengan cepat...

Macet, lah kenapa di Jepang ini ada macet? Haah.. Ternyata ada konstruksi jalan, perbaikan jalan yang membuatku naik pitam sekarang. Oh kami-sama permudahlah perjalananku ini. Hey, kau tak tau bagaimana rasa Khawatirku ini. Huh.. **('Nha: Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasu.' 'Sasu: Dia sahabatku!*Cihdori*mati kau!' Nha tepar kena Chidori. 'Naru: Ah Suke So Sweeeaat.*Cengir cengir lihat Aksi Sasu*) **Aku berbalik, aku akan melewati jalan lain, karena macet yang beginian akan membunuh waktu yang cukaup lama.

**Normal POV**

Beberapa jam kemudian Sasuke sampai, ia segera turun dari mobil. Ternyata memang ada penjaga yang sedang berjaga. Ototnya mantap, gede gede. Sasuke sedikit kewalahan melawannya. Beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke memar karena terkena pukulan mematikan dari penjaga itu. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya kalau tak bisa melawan cecunguk seperti itu. Segera ia mengalalahkan 3 orang penjaga berbadan besar itu. Setelah mereka bertiga kalah Sasuke langsung mendobrak pintu, Blarrr... pintu terbuka. Sasuke melihat Naruto dalam keadaan terikat, memang Naruto tak luka. Tapi emosi sasuke memang tak bisa di kendalikan jika sudah berurusan dengan NarutoDobe yang paling di sayanginya.

"Teme?" Triak Naruto memberikan cengirang khasnya.. Cengirang kuda.

"Ck. Dobe, jangan panggil aku seperti itu huh.. Kau..." Ujar Sasuke sembari menutup telinga. Lalu ia menatap takam pada sosok lain yang ada di depan Naruto.

Sasuke mulai menduga duga. Pasti ia(Sai) yang menculik Naruto, pasti ia sudah membuat Naruto ketakutan, pasti ia membuat Naruto tak nyaman, dan mungkin dia sudah merenggut ke#Plaaakk... **('Nha: Itu, berlebihan sekali Sasu!' 'Sasu: Haaaah.. Kau yang buat bodoh!' 'Nha: Hehe..')**

Segera ia layangkan pukulannya pada Sai.

Jduuuaakkk... Tak hanya sekali dua kali tapi beberapa kali. Tebakan Kyuubi tepat.

"Berengsek! Kau berani menculik Sahabatku. Terima ini!" Ujar Sasuke dingin, aura membunuh menguar dari dalam diri Sasuke..

20 menit kemudian..

Naruto berdiri melerai Sasuke dan Sai dengan wajah merah padam, Naruto marah.

"Hentikan Teme, kau melukainya terlalu parah." Teriak Naruto tetapi tak di hiraukan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih asik memukul Sai, Sai berusaha melawan tapi kekuatannya masih di bawah Sasuke.

Naruto maki Marah..

Jduaaaakk... Sasuke terkena pukulan. 3 kali berturut turut.

Jduak.. pukulan perlama. "Dengar aku Sasuteme!" Triak Naruto.

Jduak.. pukulan ke dua. "Jangan pernah Abaikan Aku!" Triak Naruto lagi.

Jduak.. pukulan ke tiga. "Sai tidak menyakitiku! Ia hanya ingin minta tolong atau lebih tepatnya menolonk atau padaku untuk melawan seseorang."

Pukulan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam. Memar di tubuh Sasuke makin banyak saja, tapi memang aku akui. Pukulan Naruto lebih sakit ketimbang pukulan 3 orang tang berjaga di luar tadi. **('Naru: Seolah kau sudah merasakan saja. =="' 'Nha: Hehe..') **Sasuke memandang Sai dengan tatapan datar. Wajah wajah tanpa dosa gitu deh, merasa tak punya salah. Haaaa.. Sifat ke-Uchihaannya kembali. Pukulan Naruto memang mengagumkan, bisa melukai seorang Uchiha. Fenomenal..

Sasuke menatap lagi Sai, dengan tatapannya seolah ia berbicara 'Jelaskan padaku Sai!' Sai yang melihatnya hanya menghela Nafas pelan..

Saipun mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi, Ternyata Sai berniat menolong Sasuke dan Naruto. Sai tau mereka yang akan mewarisi Uchiha dan Namikaze Corp, sebagai tanda maafnya. Sai tau ada penghianat di Namikaze dan Uchiha Corp, ada beberapa orang, dan merekalah juga yang membuat Tousan dan Kaasannya tertekan dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Sai tau penghianatan mereka, tetapi tak punya bukti yang kuat untuk itu..

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke tegas..

"Mereka adalah...

* * *

**TBC**

**Ihihihi.. maaf di potong lagi. Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan makin melenceng hehe..**

Naru: "Sa-sakuke maaf aku memukulmu."

Sasu: "Hn. Kau jahat Dobe!"

Kyuu: "Kenapa aku merasa bagian adeganku dengan Tachi-chan seperti sepasang kekasih ya?"

Itachi: "Aku setuju padami Kyuu-kun."

Nha: "Mau aku buat seperti itu? Khu.. khu.." *Seringai Evil*

Kyuu: "Bijuu Dama.." *Blaaarrr.."

All Pemain: "Khu.. khu.. khu..."

Nha Tepar lagi kena Bijuu Dama.

******Balasan Review**

**Devil|Dark: **Nih dah di lanjut ehehehe... Thanks dah review :D

**Ryuugi26:**

1. Thanks dah kasih tau hehe.

2. Maksud di cerita itu sudah 20 tahun kerja di kediaman Namikaze, hehe.. mungkin penjelasannya kurang. Hehe

3. Ah iya hehe makasih Koreksinya lagi hehe

Hehe makasih, Thanks udah Review :D

**Guest: **Thaks yoo. Hehe.. Thanks dah review

**Baby Hongstar: **Yo'i nih dah tak panjangin. Haha :D Thanks dah review

* * *

**Kalau Boleh minta reviewnya lagi ya hehehe**

***NGAREP***

**Kasih saran, ide, atau koreksi akan saya terima dengan**

**Senang hati hehe**

****REVIEW MEMBANGUN SAYA TUNGGU YA :)********

**PLEASE REVIEWNYA :')**


	5. Perjalanan : Adventure 1

**Perjalanan : **_**Adventure 1**_

**Warning**

**Hai.. Maaf kalau ficnya ancur..**

**Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, alur kecepetan, AU**

**Maaf kalau membosankan**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi-sama**

**Fic ancur ini Punya Nha yoo**

**Pair : SasuNaru, NaruHina, KyuuIta**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Romance(?), Crime, Action**

***Action dan Romance lebih mendominasi***

**Rate : Mungkin T**

**Aih.. gomenasai, Nha masih bingung ceritanya mau dibuat Stright atau Shounen ai.**

**Masih takut di buat yang Shounen ai (Padahal kepengen) *Di tonjok Riders**

**Ada saran Gak? Mau di buat Sho ai atau Stright..**

**Tapi mungkin kalau jadi Shou yang kena Kyuubi sama Itachi doang ehehe..**

**Tolong bantu Author Gadungan ini. Hehehe..**

**Bimbang Un, T.T**

**..Enjoy in yang baca ya..**

**Sorry Judul gak nyambung un. :p**

**Perjalanan : **_**Adventure!**_

Cerita Sebelumnya..

Naruto makin Marah..

Jduaaaakk... Sasuke terkena pukulan. 3 kali berturut turut.

Jduak.. pukulan perlama. "Dengar aku Sasuteme!" Triak Naruto.

Jduak.. pukulan ke dua. "Jangan pernah Abaikan Aku!" Triak Naruto lagi.

Jduak.. pukulan ke tiga. "Sai tidak menyakitiku! Ia hanya ingin minta tolong atau lebih tepatnya menolonk atau padaku untuk melawan seseorang."

Pukulan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam. Memar di tubuh Sasuke makin banyak saja, tapi memang aku akui. Pukulan Naruto lebih sakit ketimbang pukulan 3 orang tang berjaga di luar tadi. **('Naru: Seolah kau sudah merasakan saja. =="' 'Nha: Hehe..') **Sasuke memandang Sai dengan tatapan datar. Wajah wajah tanpa dosa gitu deh, merasa tak punya salah. Haaaa.. Sifat ke-Uchihaannya kembali. Pukulan Naruto memang mengagumkan, bisa melukai seorang Uchiha. Fenomenal..

Sasuke menatap lagi Sai, dengan tatapannya seolah ia berbicara 'Jelaskan padaku Sai!' Sai yang melihatnya hanya menghela Nafas pelan..

Saipun mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi, Ternyata Sai berniat menolong Sasuke dan Naruto. Sai tau mereka yang akan mewarisi Uchiha dan Namikaze Corp, sebagai tanda maafnya. Sai tau ada penghianat di Namikaze dan Uchiha Corp, ada beberapa orang, dan merekalah juga yang membuat Tousan dan Kaasannya tertekan dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Sai tau penghianatan mereka, tetapi tak punya bukti yang kuat untuk itu..

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke tegas..

"Mereka adalah...

Suasana di tempat itu kian memanas, semakin jelas ketegangan yang menjalari Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka menunggu penjelasan dari Sai dengan tidak sabar, siapa sebenarnya penghianat itu. Heran, Bingung, Tak percaya pikiran pikiran yang menggrayangi otak besar mereka berdua. Walaupun mereka 'dulu' tak peduli pada kedua perusahan itu, entah kenapa sekarang ada 'sedikit' kepedulian terhadapnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka pergi meninggalkan Sai sendiri, biarlah Sai yang mengurus semua itu. Tapi rasa tanggung jawab mereka mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, mau bagaimanapun perusahaan itu kelak akan diserahkan kepada mereka. Mereka mempunyai tanggung jawab besar akan hal itu. Itulah kata kata yang di ucapkan Aniki mereka..

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke tegas, Wibawanya keluar 'dikit'.

"Mereka adalah.. Siapa ya aku lupa." Ujar Sai tersenyum watados.

#Gubrakk.. Sasuke dan Naruto ber Sweatdrop ria.

"Saaaaaiiiiii... Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Treak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai hanya menutup telinga mereka..

Hey, bisa tuli mendadak kau tau.. Suara Naruto kalau lagi teriak udah kayak toa masjid dengan volume Full, dengan frekuensi yang bisa dibilang Ultrasonik.. ***Rasengan.. Blaarrr... **Back to story!

"Ah aku ingat, umb.. dia ada di Perusahaan Namikaze Corp dia seorang wanita, namanya Tayuya. Tapi aku tak tau nama panjangnya.." Ujar Sai pose berfikir.

Naruto yang mendengar nama itu menyeringai, sepertinya Naruto mengenalnya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, Sasukepun ikut menyeringai karenanya.. Sasuke tau sepertinya Naruto punya rencana untuk menangkap Tayuya.

Sai yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai hanya tersenyum, entah senyum tulus atau palsu. Sai kan memang tukang senyum.. Sumeh gitu deh.. Mereka segera berjalan menuju parkiran lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Sport milik Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di kursi penumpang yang depan, Naruto menyetir dan Sai duduk di belakang.

"Sai, kau tau penghianata Dari Uchiha Corp? Umb.. cukup satu saja, nanti penghianat yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya." Ujar Naruto yang entah kapan berubah jadi pintar begitu.

Sai hanya mengangguk, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan seringainya. Akhirnya Sang Profesor keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pikir Sasuke.. Naruto sebenarnya pintar hanya saja ia tak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun termasuk Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke seorang yang jenius jadi ia dapat mengetahui semua itu dengan mudah.

"Tumben kau tak Dobe Naruto." Ejek Sasuke meremehkan.

"Diamlah Teme! Huh.. Kau sama saja dengan Sai,menyebalkan. Kau tau itu?" Ujar Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Usuratonkachi!" Ujar Sasuke lagi dengan pose yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Haaaaah.. awas kau!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibir eksotisnya kedepan menambah daya tariknya.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu, Naruto lebih terlihat manis, imut, dan menggoada iman(?). Haaah.. Lupakan dua kata yang terakhir yoo.. sangat aneh.

Sai yang ada di belakang hanya menatap dua sahabat di depannya dengan tatapan senang, ia menatap wajah Naruto yang cemberut dengan bibir dikucir poni tail(?).

"Dia terliat Sangat manis." Gumam Sai sangat lirih, bahkan tak ada yang bisa mendengarkanya. Hanya ia yang bisa mendengarkannya.

Dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tinggi, Mobil Sport Sasuke dengan mudah melaju melewati mobil mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Mobil itu meliuk liuk bak ular yang lagi jalan, Keren. Kesan pertama dari Sasuke dan Sai. Dalam waktu yang relatif singkat mereka sudah sampai di Tokyo, menuju rumah Sasuke. Rumah Sasuke sudah seperti Base Camp buat Duo Namikaze dan Duo Uchiha.

Naruto berjalan di depan Sasuke dan Sai. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang jadi tuan rumah? Batin Sasuke jengkel melihat tingkah Sahabatnya. Sedangkan Sai lagi lagi ia hanya tersenyum melihat Ekspresi Sasuke yang sepertinya lagi jengkel. Entah sai itu tau dari mana, yang kita tau Uchiha pandai menyembunyikan Ekspresi kan.

"Tadaimaaaa." Treak Naruto membuka pintu.

"Okaeri Naru-chan.." Balas pemuda bermata onix dengan senyuman tipis bertengger di bibirnya, seseorang dengan rambut panjang hitam legam sebahu, yang sedang duduk berdua di ruang tamu bersama..

"Baka Aniki? Kenapa kau disini.." Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk penuh kebencian.

Kyuubi hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi adik Kesayangannya 'mungkin', Reaksi yang di matanya sangat Lucu, Imut dan Manis. Sasuke dan Sai hanya terdiam di tempat dengan pikiran masing masing yang intinya sama. 'Apa hubungan Kyuubi dengan Itachi.' Sungguh itu sebuah mistery yang belum terpecahkan hingga saat ini. #Plaakkkk..

"Aku menunggumu Otouto, aku khawatir padamu!" Ujar Kyuubi menyeringai licik, ah.. siapa yang mau mempercayai perkataannya itu jika ekspresinya sangat..

"Tidak meyakinkan.." Ujar Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan.. All selain SasuSai Sweatdop mendengarnya.

"Haaaah... Sudahlah, Aniki, Itachi-nii aku punya rencana untuk menangkap mereka." Ujar Naruto menyeringai.

"Menangkap siapa? Penghianat itu?" Tanya Itachi datar.

"Haaaaah.. Dari mana kau tau Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Kami sudah tau semua, bahkan kau di culik Saipun kami sudah tau.. dan adanya Penghianat di perusahaan kami juga sudah tau." Ujar Kyuubi menyeringai, tidak cocok sekali dengan apa yang ia katakan.

All kecuali Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya Sweatdropped..

Naruto POV

Rasanya sangat kesal sekali, ternyata mereka sudah tau, lalu kenapa harus melibatkan kami. Apa mereka mempermainkan kami berdua –Naruto dan Sasuke-, Menyakitkan. Ku berikan secara cuma cuma Deathglare mematikanku pada dua sosok menyebalkan yang sedang duduk di dapanku. Sasuke pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, sepertinya ia juga merasa telah dipermainkan sepertiku. Ah sudahlah.. percuma marah marah pada mereka..

Segera aku duduk di sofa depan dua orang pemuda menyebalkan itu, diikuti Sasuke dan Sai yang juga ikut duduk di sampingku. Segera aku beritahukan rencanaku, tapi entahlah ini akan di setujui atau tidak oleh Presdir Namikaze Corp a.k.a Namikaze Kyuub dan Uchiha Corp a.k.a Uchiha Itachi.

Aku menarik dafas dalam dan mulai menjelaskan rencanaku..

Aku dan Sasuke akan ikut bekarja di Perusahaan, tetapi bukan sebagai adik Presdir melainkan dengan nama lain. Bisa di katakan ini adalah penyamaran, kami bertugas mencari tau tentang tersangka penghianatan. Akan segera di lakukan setelah Skripsiku dan Sasuke selesai tentunya. Itu dulu rencana dariku..

Sepertinya mereka setuju dengan rencanaku yang bisa di bilang tidak ada hebat hebatnya, tetapi mungkin cukup untuk memancing mereka keluar dari persembunyiannya. Setelah ini kami hanya bercanda tawa yang tak penting di ruang tamu Kediaman Uchiha..

Kini matahari mulai terbenam, aku rasa ingin segera pulang untuk mandi dan mengerjakan Skripsiku.

"Hn.. tugas kalian di lapangan sudah selesai! Sekarang lakukan rencana kalian tadi, segera selesaikan Skripsi kalian!" Perintah Kyuubi dengan seenak jidatnya..

Normal POV

*Di sebuah temapat yang lagi lagi minim cahaya*

Terlihat empat orang manusia yang sangat mencurigakan, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan rencana mereka yang kemarin. Manusia berambut panjang yang masih belum di ketahui gendernya menyeringai licik, dan tiga orang lainnya ikut menyeringai juga. Entah apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan.

"Hah apa mereka kembali kerumah masing masing.. sepertinya akan sedikit lebih sulit. Tapi tak apa, tak ada yang tak mungkin jika aku yang melakukannya. Khu.. khu.. khu.." Ujar Pria err.. Manusia jadi jadian(?).

"Iya tuan, kami mendapatkan info terbaru tersebut dari sumber yang terpercaya.." Ujar salah seorang anak duduk di pojokan ruangan itu.

"Kapan kita akan beraksi tuan?" Tanya pria yang lain.

"Hn.. kita tunggu waktu yang tepat dulu. Jangan gegabah!" Ujar ketua mereka.

Naruto sedang duduk di meja belajarnya di temani beberapa cemilan dan juga jus jeruk. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan Laptopnya, jari jari tangannya dengan lincah menekan tombol tombol pada keyboard laptopnya. Mengerjakan Skripsi memang sangat membosankan, tetapi itulah syarat yang harus ia lakukan agar rencananya berjalan dengan mulus tanpa kendala 'mungkin'. Matanya yang kini mulai berat tak dihiraukannya, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan Skripsinya dengan segera.. Merasa tak sabar akan petualangan yang akan ia jalani nanti di kantor Namikaze bersaudara.

"Haaaaah... Ngantuk sekali rasanya." Naruto menguap dengan lebarnya membuka jalur masuk lalat lebih mudah.

Merasa bosan ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Duduk manis di kursi yang memang sengaja di sediakan di sana. Ia menatap langit hitam bak mata onix Sasuke. Namun ada gugusan gugusan bintang yang tersisa di langit hitam itu.

Kreeeek...

Suara pintu terbuka, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap asal suara pintu terbuka itu. Terlihat jelas seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu, dengan warna mata dan rambut yang memang senada. Jingga..

"Baka Otouto." Ujar Kyuubi memanggil nama adik kesayangan adiknya.

"Hn?" Balas Naruto singkat, balasan Naruto 'sedikit' membuat Kyuubi jengkel.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi.

Naruto tak membalas, ia masih serius menatap layar laptopnya. Hanya gumaman kecil saja yang terdengar saat itu 'Hn.'. Kyuubi yang udah naik darah berajalan pergi meninggalkan adik yang menyebalkan itu.

"Terimakasih.." Ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn." Kyuubi berjalan keluar kamar Naruto. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis dan terlihat tulus.

_'Akan aku tepati janjiku Tou-san. Dan lihatlah Kaasan, Naruto pasti bisa jadi apa yang Kaasan dan Tou-san inginkan.' Batin Kyuubi._

Tak jauh berbeda di tempat Uchiha Sasuke..

Sasuke masih bergelut(?) dengan netbook/notebooknya (lupa namanya.. XD), jarang sekali seorang Sasuke mengerjakan Skripsinya. Yah.. Sasuke sedang mengerjakan Skripsinya sekarang ini. Sasuke kelihatannya mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya malam ini sekaligus, ya walaupun itu hal yang mustahil di lakukan. Tapi tak ada yang tak mungkin jika ia mau berusaha..

Tanpa disadarinya, ada seseorang pemuda berambut hitam panjaang sebahu sedang menatap Sasuke dari celah pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendapati adiknya yang mulai serius menekuni pekerjaannya (baca: Mengerjakan Skripsi). Entah apa yang merubahnya, tapi sekarang ia yakin. Adiknya mulai tumbuh dewasa. Sama seperti Kyuubi, ia pun juga mempunyai janji yang sama seperti janji Kyuubi pada orangtuanya.

"Otouto.." Panggil Itachi sembari masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke tetap fokus mengerjakan skripsinya.

"Aku bawakan jus Tomat untukmu." Ujar Itachi sembari memberikan jus yang dibawanya.

Sasuke memincingkan alisnya menatap Itachi, beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menjawab 'Hn'. Itachi yang hanya mendapat respon seperti itu hanya menghela nafas, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan Notebooknya.

"Arigatou Aniki." Sangat pelan kata kata ajaib ini terlontar dari bibir sang Uchiha Bungsu.

****SKIP TIME****

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 waktu yang masih terbilang pagi untuk pergi beraktivitas. Tetapi berbeda dengan dua bungsu Namikaze dan Uchiha, mereka sudah bangun dan mandi. Keajaiban bukan, yah bukan keajaiban sih. Karena mereka sudah terbiasa bangun jam 6 setelah perantauan mereka yang terbilang cukup singkat.

Entah kebetulan atau apa mereka berdua sama sama sedang mengerjakkan Skripsi mereka, sepertinya ambisi mereka berdua untuk segera lulus itu sangat besar. Sampai sampai mereka begadang dan bangun pagi hanya untuk menyelesaikan Skripsi itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 Maid masing masing kediaman mereka berdua hendak berjalan ke kamar du pemuda bungsu itu, mau ngapain lagi kalau gak bangunin bungsu bungsu yang terkenal sangat pemalas itu. Perlahan mereka masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, takut kena marah yang punya kamar.

Di Kediaman Namikaze..

Chiyo yang biasa membangunkan Naruto masuk perlahan ke kamar Naruto, ia tak mau ambil resiko kena damprat Naruto kalau ngetuk pintu. Soalnya jam segini mana udah bangun si bungsu itu. Itulah yang menjadi pertimbangan Chiyo tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Tetapi semua pikiran dan perkiraannya buyar saat mendapati Naruto sedang sibuk membuka buka buku, entah apa judulnya. Naruto tengah duduk manis di kursi belajarnya, di depannya terdapat Laptop Apple yang terbuka dan bisa di pastikan sedang menyala sekarang ini.

"Go-gomenne Na-naruto sama." Chiyo terbata bata, kepalanya menunduk. Takut, ia takut kena marah Naruto lagi.

Naruto menatap kearah asal suara itu. Tetapi Naruto balas tersenyum pada Naruto dan, "Tak apa Chiyo-san. Tak usah memanggilku seformal itu. Hehe.. panggil saja Naruto." Masih memberikan senyum mautnya.

Sontak Chiyo kaget melihat sikap Naruto yang berubah drastis, ia bisa melihat wibawa Minato lekat di tubuh Naruto. Hampir bisa dibilang duplikat.. Chiyo tersenyum pada Naruto..

"Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Boleh saja Naruto-sa.. eh Naruto." Ujar Chiyo senang.

Chiyo dan Naruto turun ke ruang makan, ya untuk makan tentunya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya Otouto." Ujar Kyuubi dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau mengejekku Baka Aniki?" Desis Naruto menatap ajam Kyuubi.

"Huum. Biasanya kau bangun jam 11 siang kan. Tumben jam 7 udah bangun. Ckckck.." Ejek Kyuubi lagi.

"Ck. Jangan samakan aku dengan Naruto bodoh itu. Sekarang namaku Namikaze Naruto. _You Understanding?_" Bela Naruto sembari mengambil seongok Roti di depannya.

"Bukankah dari dulu namamu Namikaze Naruto ya." Timpal Kyuubi menyeringai.

Naruto terdiam, ternyata kebodohannya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Kecerobohannya pun juga masih tersisa. Kyuubi yang melihat respon wajah manis di bangku depannya hanya tertawa. Sedangkan Chiyo yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di samping Naruto hanya menahan tawanya.

****SKIP TIME****

Sasuke sedang duduk manis di atap kampusnya menatap notebook di pangkuannya, dengan wajah serius ia kembali mengerjakan Skripsinya. Sesekali ia mengacak acak rambut emonya karena kesal, berkali kali ia salah tulis mulu. Tak tau kenapa seorang Uchiha sampai sebegitunya. Masih dalam pikirannya, tanpa disadarinya seorang pemuda pirang membawa dua botol minuman berwarna kuning dan Merah.

"Kau kenapa Teme, ckck.. kau kacau sekali sepertinya." Tanya pemuda blonde di belakang Sasuke.

"Ck. Dobe.. Diamlah!" Perintah Sasuke pada pemuda yang di panggil dobe.

"Haha.. kau belum selesai Teme? Haha.." Ejek pemuda blonde itu lagi. Sembari memberikan botol berisi cairan merah yang di duga darah, eh bukan maksudnya tomat. Haaah.. lebih tepatnya Jus tomat. **(Readers Sweatdropped)**

Sasuke memberikan deathglare gratis pada pemuda yang entah sejak kapan udah ada di depannya. Bukannya diam pemuda 'dobe' itu malah tertawa semakin menjadi.

"Haaaah... Memangnya kau su—-" Tanya Sasuke yang belum selesai.

"Sudah, tinggal menunggu kelulusan saja. Dan jangan panggil aku dobe, tapi Naruto!" Potong Naruto. Membuang muka..

"Ck. Sombong, haha.. tapi lumayan lah, kau tak terlalu dobe seperti dulu." Ujar Sasuke kembali mengerjakan Skripsinya. "Dan kenapa kau bisa secepat itu mengerjakkan Skripsimu dobe. Orang normal saja butuh waktu berbulan bulan untuk mengerjakannya."lanjut Sasuke sembari meneguk jusnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kalau itu hihi.. Aku sudah paham betul teme, dan aku tinggal menyalin semua yang aku tahu. Dan untuk pertanggung jawabannya tadi udah aku selesaikan sebelum berangkat kuliyah. Hehe.." Cerita Naruto panjang lebar dan hanya di balas anggukan kecil dari Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih asik merebahkan diri di atas kursi sembari melihat pemandangan dari atap KU yang bertingkat 10. Naruto menengok kearah Sasuke pergi..

"Mau ke—" Naruto terdiam.

"Mengumpulkan Skripsi." Potong Sasuke berjalan semakin jauh.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali tidur. Di tatapnya lagi pemandangan Siang yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya, semilir angin yang sepoi sepoi menabrak lembut tubuh, warna langit yang sama dengan matanya membuat hati tenang, kicauan burung yang merdu, burung burung berlalu lalang dengan santainya, awan awan putih berarak membuat langit kian indah sempurna.

Naruto memejamkan mata menghirup nikmat yang tak terlihat itu dalam dalam, betapa ia rindu menghirup udara ini. Bukan berarti ia tak barnafas selama ini, hanya saja.. Jarang sekali ia bernafas dengan membawa hati yang tenang tanpa perasaan yang mengganjal seperti biasanya. Selama ini ia terlihat seperti manusia tanpa hati menghina, membentak, melakukan semuanya seenaknya saja. Hey siapa juga yang mau jadi orang kayak gitu, kalaupun ada aku rasa itu hal yang aneh..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang amat ringan mendekat tempat Naruto terbaring santai, perlahan aroma Lavender menguar ke udara.

Sasuke melewati lorong lorong Kampus, ia hendak menuju ruang dosen yang mengajarnya. Seperti biasanya pasti ada yang mengikuti pemuda tampan ini, fansgirlnya. Resiko cowok keren nan tampan yang begitu. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, fansgirlnya bertindak seperti _stalker. _Sasuke tau ia sedang di ikuti, tapi dia lebih memilih diam saja. Hingga suatu kejadian tak terduga membuatnya sedikit kesal..

Bruaakkk..

"Go-gomenne. Saya sedang buru buru." Ujar seorang gadis tinggi bersurai merah muda.

Sasuke terdiam menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh, beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kenapa anda menatapku seperti itu? Shaannnaarooo..." Gertak gadis itu.

Bruaaak.. Sasuke terjatuh dengan pantat mencium tanah, wah.. sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Di sudut bibirnya terdapat cairan merah pekat, tidak banyak sih! Tetapi cukup terasa untuk pukulan seorang gadis.

"Hey, apa maksudmu memukulku seperti itu? Gadis bodoh!" Ujar Sasuke datar menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Seperti kata orang orang, lain di mulut lain di hati. Hati Sasuke berkata lain? Tentu saja. 'Siapa gadis ini? Cantik sekali. Dia unik..'

"Huuhh... Baka Mesum!" ujar gadis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkman Sasuke yang masih terduduk.

"Saassuuuke-kun." Teriak Gadis gadis yang melihat pujaannya jatuh tersungkur, tentu dengantampang sok kahawatir.

Sasuke yang kini telah sadar dari lamunannya segera berdiri dan berlari ke ruang dosen, ini sungguh memalukan. Jatuh karena pukulan wanita? Ah.. sudahlah! Ia lari terbirit birit seperti di kejar hantu gadis gadis cantik(?). Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia sampai di Ruang dosennya dan memberikan skripsinyaa, dan di terima. Menyenangkan bukan haha..

Segera Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang dosen itu. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu saat seorang gadis menabraknya. Wanita itu cantik, dengan mahkota indah tergerai menampakkan sisi feminimnya, mata iris emerald yang indah pula, tinggi dan bentuk badan yang bisa di bilang bagus nan ideal, dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Penggambaran Sasuke terhadap gadis yang memukulnya tadi.

"Ah.. apa aku menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Segera ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya membuyarkan pikiran anehnya. "hn. Dobe.." lanjut Sasuke.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, Naruto hanya diam saja namun wajahnya mengajukkan pertanyaan 'Siapa kau?'. Karena Naruto kelewat penasaran ia membuka matanya lalu duduk menatap gadis itu, dan sukses membuat gadis itu kaget dan menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang merah, ya merah karena malu. Gadis manis dengan mata lavender tanpa pupil, dengan rambut indigo panjang tergerai dan satu jepit pita kecil merah terselip di rambutnya, menggunakan baju tertutup berwarna senada dengan matanya di tambah celana jeans biru tua panjangnya. Efek tiupan angin membuat rambut gadis itu berkibar kibar bak bendera, menambah kesan Cantik dalam diri gadis itu.

"Go-gomenne Na-naruto-kun a-aku mengganggu-m-mu." Gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup.

"Tak apa Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Wajah Hinata makin merah karena tersengat(?) senyuman mematikan Naruto.

Hampir, hampir saja Hinata pingsan jika Sasuke tidak mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Khu.. khu.. Dobe, kau hampir membuatnya pingsan" Ujar Sasuke tersenyum iblis.

"U-uchiha-san." Hinata menatap ke arah Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke bersandar di ambang pintu dengan gaya yang wow... Keren.. Di temani seringaian di bibirnya yang membuat seorang Hinata ketakutan melihatnya.

"Teme? Apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tak mengeri.

"Sudahlah.. aku akan kebawah aja, aku tak akan mengganggu kalian bermesraan. Dah.." Ujar Sasuke Datar dan pergi kebawah.

Naruto malah ngoceh karena sikap aneh Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam memandang kepergian Sasuke.

"Ah iya Hinata-chan. Aku mau bicara.." Naruto gugup sampai sampai tak berani menatap mata Hinata.

"Bicara apa Naru-kun?" tanya Hinata yang tumben tumbennya gak gagap.

"A-aishiteru. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

Hinata membeku di tempat karena tak percaya apa yang di katakan Naruto. Apakah ini mimpi atau fatamorgana karena ia terlalu ingin Naruto mengatakan itu? Banyak pertanyaan di benak Hinata.

"Be-benarkah Na-naruto-kun? Apa Na-naru-kun bersungguh sungguh?" Tanya Hinata yang masih tak percaya.

"En-entahlah Hi-hinata-chan, aku tak tau. Tapi saat aku bertanya pada sasuke tenatang apa yang aku rasakan.. Katanya cinta." Jelas Naruto terlalu jujur.

"A-aku mau Na-naru-kun." Jawab Hinata malu malu tapi mau.

Naruto tak membalas jawaban Hinata tetapi tiba tiba saja Naruto memeluk Hinata erat hingga lagi lagi wajah Hinata memanas, dengan tangan yang bisa di bilang dingin..

Sasuke ber'bete' ria karena Sahabatnya lagi asyik pacaran sedangkan dia, luntang lantung seperti bukan Uchiha saja. Uchiha yang selalu banyak pekerjaan. Ia mengumpat dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya tak menanyakan siapa nama gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Eh, loh? Ya, Pikiran Sasuke tiba tiba saja berubah, tak lagi memikirkan si Dobe melainkan Gadis yang menabraknya tadi. Rupanya pemuda Raven ini telah memiliki pujaan hati sekarang khu.. khu.. khu..

Ia merjalan menuju Belakang kampus, selain di atap, ia biasa bersantai di taman belakang kampus. Ia masuk ke lift menuju lantai bawah.

"Kau!" Gertak seorang gadis beriris emerald.

"Hn?" Sasuke menengok pada asal suara itu, mereka naik lift yang sama dan memang disana Cuma ada mereka berdua.

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang, tiba tiba saja ia mendorong Sasuke yang tak tau apa apa dengan cukup keras. Sasuke menengok ke arah gadis itu dan mengeluarkan aura gelap, begitu pula gadis di sampingnya. Aura gelap yeng lebih pekat, Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu malas dan bosan. Padahal tadi nyariin sekarang ketemu malah berantem.. Sungguh terlalu..

"Argh.. kembalikan Gelangku!" Ujar Gadis itu marah marah.

"Hn." Singkat balasan Sasuke.

"Hey kembalikan! Dasar kau itu pemuda mesum!" maki gadis itu.

"Hn." Lagi.

"Kembalikan dasar pemuda mesum, pencuri, aneh, pengecut!" Maki gadis itu lagi lebih keras.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku tak membawa gelangmu! Jangan menuduh seenak jidat lebarmu. Hanya gelang biasa aja ribut, beli lagi kan bisa. Cih.." Gertak Sasuke suskses membuat Gadis itu terdiam.

Ckleeeek... Tiit..

Pintu Lift terbuka, tepat sekali ada di lantai dasar. Dengan perasaan dongkol Sasuke berjalan menuju taman belakang kampus untuk sekedar mendinginkan otak yang udah mulai emosi karena Gadis merah muda di lift itu tadi. Sebenarnya ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya karena gertakan menyakitkan yang ia lakukan tadi. Tapi yasudahlah, ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah tak penting seperti itu.

Kehilangan gelang, beli lagi kan bisa. Kenapa sih gadis itu suka sekali mencari masalah? Pikir Sasuke.

Sedangkan di tempat gadis merah muda itu, ia sedang menangis di pelukan sahabatnya, gadis pirang berponi dengan kucir satu tinggi. Gadis Merah muda itu sepertinya sangat sedih kerena kehilangan gelangnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih saja marah marah dalam hati karena di bilang pencuri. Memangnya ia apa? Hanya gelang saja kok ribut. Toh memang dia tak mengambilnya, selalu itu yang ada di fikiran Sasuke. Sasuke masih melamun dengan hati yang panas.

Tiba tiba ada suara cempreng memanggil namanya, suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Sasuuuuke suke suke temeeeee.." Teriak seseorang.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke menatap malas sahabatnya yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Aku di terima Suke teme." Curhat Pemuda suara cempreng.

"Hn dobe. Panggil aku Sasuke!" Ujar Sasuke Datar.

"Kau kenapa sih teme? Kusut banget? Cerita ajalah!" Tawar pemuda yang di panggil dobe itu. "Ah, nanti saja di rumah. Ini sudah jam pulang kan. Kau gak ada jadwal hari ini ayo kita pulang kerumahmu saja."

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke dan Naruto(Dobe) berjalan berdampingan menuju parkiran, saat hendak mencapai tempat yang di tuju dua orang gadis menghampiri Naruto dan sasuke. Satu dengan rambut pirang di kucir satu dengan wajah marah, dan satunya lagi gadis merah muda dengan matanya yang sembab karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Hei berhenti kalian!" Teriak gadis yang pirang.

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, begitu pula Naruto.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Naruto menatap Ino lalu menatap horor gadis di sebelahnya. "Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tambah Naruto.

"Eh? Jadi yang mencuri gelangmu Sasuke-kun Sakura?" Tanya Ino menatap Sakura. Ino juga termasuk Fansgirlnya Sasuke. Tetapi gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu tidak termasuk.

Naruto memang mengenal mereka berdua, Naruto memang pandai bergaul. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang lebih suka menyendiri.

"Gelang?" Tanya Naruto masih tak mengerti.

"Hn.. kita pergi saja dobe." Ajak atau labih tepatnya perintah Sasuke sembari menggeret tangan Sahabatnya meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang masih berdiri di tempat.

Sasuke masuk ke mobil Naruto, Naruto hanya mengenyrit heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh itu. Jarang jarang Naruto melihat Sasuke sampai seperti itu hanya karena seorang gadis yang tentu saja bukan fansgirlnya.

"Mobilmu?" Tanya Naruto singkat.

"Biar aku suruh ambil Izumo-san." Jawab Sasuke santai memandang keluar jendela.

"Hn.. oke. Sebenarnya ada apa sih Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang heran melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ceritalah padaku teme!" Tawar Naruto lembut.

Sasuke cerita sama Naruto apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto hanya senyum senyum sendiri sembari menyetir. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Ahaha.. kau menyukainya ya? Hihihi..."Naruto terkikik.

"Hn.. No." Kilah Sasuke singkat, dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Kau saja tak bisa mengartikan perasaanmu. Dasar dobe!"

"Yah.. abis sikapmu seperti aku sih. Hehe... eh wajahmu merah, kau sakit teme? Apa benar gelang itu tak ada padamu?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hn." _'Untung Naruto tak peka. Selamat...' Batin Sasuke._

****SKIP TIME****

**2 MINGGU KAMUDIAN 1 HARI SEBELUM WISUDAAN**

**DENGAN TEMA DONGENG**

Hari ini Konoha University melangsungkan acara sebelum wisuda, tepat di bawah langit hitam dengan di temani sang rembulan. Acara kali ini memilih tema yang Aneh dan jarang ada. Tema peserta wisuda Harus memakai baju atau Kostum Pemain dalam Negeri Dongeng. Dan harus mempunyai pasangan untuk mengikuti acara ini.

Sasuke dan Naruto hari ini akan mengikuti acara wajib sebelum wisuda. Naruto menggunakan Jas hitam dengan baju dalamnya berwarna biru muda dengan dasi berwarna Biru laut, rambut yang biasanya acak acakan sekarang tersisir rapi. Sasuke memakai baju dalam pink dengan dasinya berwarna Merah Darah.

Di sebrang ada tiga orang gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Hinata menggunakan pakaian seperti princess Belle, namun bajunya berwarna Ungu tua dengan bando Bunga berwarna Lavender, rambutnya tergerai indah, dengan menggunakan high hil bak sepetu kaca.. Sakura, tak jauh beda dengan Hinata. Ia memakai Baju Princess Sleeping beauty yang warna dasarnya memang pink, Rambut Sakura di gelung ke atas, dengan pernik mahkota kecil di atas kepalanya. Ino menggunakan baju Snow white dengan kombinasi warna ungu dan pirang, Rambutnya yang biasa ia kuncir di biargan tergerai dengan Style bergelombang, di tambah bunga yang di selipkan di atas telinganya.

Acara segera di mulai, semua calon wisudawan berkumpul di aula. Musik telah di mainkan, entah bagaimana jadwal acaranya tetapi banyak dari Calon wisudawan dan wisudawati yang berdansa di tengah aula. Di awali dengan Neji dengan Tenten, selanjutnya Sikamaru (Dengan Ekspresi malas) dengan Temari, Gara dengan Matsuri, lalu dosen pun ikut Asuma bersama Kurenai, Kakashi dengan Anko, dll..

Hinata, Ino, Sakura masih berdiri di dekat tempat minum. Naruto memang mempunyai sebuah rencana jadi mereka belum ikut berdansa. Sai mendekati tempat Ino, tiba tiba bak pangeran mengajak sang putri berdansa. Sai sedikit membungkuk tangan kiri di lipat kebelakang dan tangn kanan menunggu jabatan dari tangan sang putri..

"Maukan putri berdansa dengan saya?" Tanya Sai pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum malu karena musik tiba tiba berhenti dan semua mata tertujau ke arah Ino dan Sai.

"Terima... terima.. terima.." Sorak sorak teman dan para dosen.

Akhirnya Ino menerima permintaan Sai dan mereka berdansa bersama masuk ke arena, musik kembali menyala.. Hinata dan Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Tiba tiba lampu padam.. namun aneh tak ada suara sama sekali..

Beberapa menit kamudian lampu kembali menyala, tak ada orang di sana. Sasuke merasa aneh dengan semua yang terjadi, ia pikir memang ia dan Sakura di kerjain. Jadi ia diem aja. Tiba tiba lampu kembali padam. Sasuke makin sebel aja sama apa yang terjadi, dari tadi lampu mati nyala mati nyala. Kan bikin orang gedeg.

Sasuke berdiri dan...

Braaakkk... Suara teriakan ketakutan dimana mana.

"Sepertinya Rencana Naruto untuk mengerjaiku gagal. Khu.. khu.." Ujar Sasuke.

Duaaar.. Suara tembakan berbunyi. Sasuke terlonjak keget, kenapa ada suara tembakan segala.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Cepat lari semuaaaaa..." Teriak salah seorang guru.

"Aaaaaaaa... toloooong..." Teriak beberapa orang.

Sasuke makin bingung denga situasi sekarang, karna selain rembulan tak terlihat di sini juga sama sekali tak ada sedikitpun pencahayaan. Ia segera mencari hanphonenya untuk mencari penerangannya. Tapi tak menemukannya di sakunya.. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, handphonenya tadi tertinggal di rumah...

Duuaaaarrrrr... Braaaakk... Aaaaaaa... Saaaaakkkkiiiiiittttttt... Toollllloooonggggg...

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga, ehehehe.. **

**Maaf kalau Romancenya tak kerasa, saya baru belajar nulis hehe..**

**Jangan lupa ****REVIEW ****yaa**

**Thanks buat yang udh Review kemaren kemaren.. Hihi kalian membuatku bersemangat. Walau aku tau ceritaku ancur begini hehe..**

**Haruchii-azu**

**Akatsuki Noah**

**Kuntua**

**Namikaze Kevin**

**Noah**

**Guest**

**Devildark**

**Ryuugi26**

**Baby hongstar**

**Barbara123**

**AYO SEMUANYA BANTU REVIEW YA**

**BOLEH KRITIK dan SARAN**


	6. Perjalanan : Adventure 2

**Perjalanan : **_**Adventure 2**_

**|Disclaimer : Masashi-sama|**

**Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, alur kecepetan, AU**

**Maaf kalau membosankan, aih... ini fic juga updatenya telat banget..**

**Gomenne.. Otak saya eror, udah gitu moodnya tidak mendukung..**

**Bisa dibilang males hehe...**

**Pair : SasuNaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Romance(?), Action**

***Action dan Romance lebih mendominasi***

**Rate : T**

**Haah gini deh, silahkan baca yak..**

**Kalau reader berkenan membantu saya, author 'ingusan'. Tolong review yah, apalah gitu kesalahan yang ada di nih fic..**

**Apa lagi kalau mau kasih saran buat cerita selanjutnya hehe *Berharap**

**Maaf kalo tidak sesuai dengan harapan..**

**Enjoy yah yang bacanya..**

* * *

**Perjalanan : **_**Adventure 2**_

Cerita Sebelumnya...

Braaakkk... Suara teriakan ketakutan dimana mana.

"Sepertinya Rencana Naruto untuk mengerjaiku gagal. Khu.. khu.." Ujar Sasuke.

Duaaar.. Suara tembakan berbunyi. Sasuke terlonjak keget, kenapa ada suara tembakan segala.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Cepat lari semuaaaaa..." Teriak salah seorang guru.

"Aaaaaaaa... toloooong..." Teriak beberapa orang.

Sasuke makin bingung denga situasi sekarang, karna selain tak terlihat di sini juga sama sekali tak ada sedikitpun pencahayaan. Ia segera mencari hanphonenya untuk mencari penerangannya. Tapi tak menemukannya di sakunya.. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, handphonenya tadi tertinggal di rumah...

Duuaaaarrrrr... Braaaakk... Aaaaaaa... Saaaaakkkkiiiiiittttttt... Toollllloooonggggg...

* * *

Sepertinya Sasuke mulai khawatir, bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Naruto memang mempunyai banyak musuh, namun dengan musuh yang berbeda dari kebanyakan anak muda zaman sekarang. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah musuh dari keluarga mereka atau dengan kata lain persaingan pebisnis. Itu lebih berbahaya dari pada bentrok, tauran dan yang lain – lain.. Karena terkadang akan berakhir dengan kematian yang berdampak pada keluarga jug.

"Narutoooo... Dimana kau?" Teriak Sasuke, suaranya pun terhalang oleh suara keras orang – orang berteriak ketakutan. "Kusooo!" Umpat Sasuke.

Tiba – tiba saja ia teringat pada Sakura... Suara teriakan kepanikan masih menggema di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke berlari kesana kemari mencari Sahabatnya dan tentu saja Sakura juga. Satu persatu suara teriakan itu berhenti. Tak beberapa lama kemudian lampu menyala kembali, dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati banyak orang yang tak sadarkan diri Di atas tanah.

"Khu... khu... bagaimana permainanku? Burukkah, atau sebaliknya?" Tanya seorang pria menggunakan topeng menutupi wajahnya, dengan warna rambut hitam kelam, tinggi yang lumayan lah, badannya atletis.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah karena amarah.

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku! Itu tak penting buatmu kan? Khu.. khu..." Timpal pria itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Dimana Sahabatku?" Gertak Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanku sih sebenarnya. Tapi lihatlah beberapa orang di panggung sana, aku pikir kau mengenalnya bukan. Khukhukhu..." Ujar Pria itu. "Aku akan membunuh mereka satu per satu.

Greeeb...

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sasuke tak bisa di gerakkan, ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi terasa sulit, kaku. Sasuke panic namun berhasil menutupinya dengan tampang datarnya.

Pria itu menyeringai lalu berjalan ke atas panggung, Sasuke percaya ini bukan sebagian rencana Naruto, mana mungkin seorang Naruto bisa sesadis ini. Kan itu hal yang aneh..

Jleeb..

Sasuke dan beberapa pasang mata yang masih terbangun pada membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana tidak? Melihat temannya terbunuh di depan matanya. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat marah. Sepertinya ia ingin menolong Hinata. Tapi apa daya, tangan dan kakinya terikat tali. Mustahil baginya melepaskan tali itu, karena talinya yang segede ular. Entahlah dapat dari mana tali sebesar itu. Jika kau berharap Naruto mengeluarkan Jutsu, itu sangat mustahil di dunia fic ini, walaupun juga bisa di atur(?).

Darah bercucuran dari perut Hinata, darah itu merah. Darahnya mengalir mengotori tubuh kecil Hinata.

"Na-naruto kun, A-aishiteru." Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum dan perlahan matanya tertutup rapat.

"Hinataaaaa... Ugh sialan kau. Tch... aku akan membalas semua perbuatanku. Sasukee cepatlah kau lari dari sini!" Teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras.

Bugh...

Naruto terkena Hantaman telak dari pria yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Darah segar muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Sekarang giliran kau kuning!" Pria itu mengangkat sebilah pedang yang berlumuran darah.

Sakura yang berada di samping kursi yang Naruto tempati ia terdiam membatu, melihat satu per satu temannya terbunuh. Kini air matanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis sesenggukan, ia tak mau mati muda seperti ini. Sasuke menangkap rasa ketakutan yang besar pada Sakura.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian membunuh teman temanku!" Teriak Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Pria itu menyeringai melihat tingkah Sasuke, tapi ia sangat yakin kalau Sasuke tak mungkin bisa lepas dari totokan semacam itu? Segera ia kembali fokus pada Naruto, kembali di angkatnya sebilah pedang penuh darah. Memberikan efek dramatis. Perlahan dan..

"Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya ini rencanamu atau bukan Naruto?" Teriak Sasuke pada sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Sa-sasuke.. ma-maaf semua ini.." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ungkapannya, sebilah pedang telah menusuk Naruto, dengan pandangan mata yang kian detik memburam.. "Ma-maaf." Ujar Naruto sebelum menutup matanya.

"Hentikan semuanya! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Hentikan...!" Teriak Sasuke Frustasi melihat kematian sahabat-sahabat di depan matanya.

"Khu..khu..khu... sekarang kau gadis pink. Hahahaaha.." Ujar pria itu mendekati tempat Sakura berada. Sakura yang merasa dirinya akan mati pun langsung menangis, ia menangisi nasibnya yang harus mati muda seperti ini.

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat tempat Sasuke berada, air matanya semakin deras jatuh ke bawah. Perlahan Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke yang menyadari sedang di tatap Sakura balik menatap mata emerald wanita cantik itu. Sasuke semakin heran melihat Sakura, Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya. Seper sekian detik Sasuke terpukau melihat senyuman tulus yang tersungging di bibir merah Sakura. 'Cantik' kesan perama Sasuke. Haha.. bodoh! Di saat seperti ini masih bisa saja terpukau seperti itu. Kemana kau pergi selama ini Sasuke?

"Hentikan! Apa maumu? Jangan sakiti gadis itu!" Ujar Sasuke berteriak..

"Tak ada negosiasi bocah.. yah memang hanya anak ini saja yang bisa kau selamatkan. Tapi tak akan aku biarkan ia lepas. Haha.. aku ingin melihat pertunjukan, khu.. khu.." Balas pria itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Dengan cekatan pria itu mengikat tangan dan kaki Sasuke.

Totokan yang di berikan pria itu telah terlepas, Sasuke di paksa ikut dengan pria itu menuju tempat Sakura berada. Dengan berjalan loncat-loncat layaknya pocong. Perlahan namun pasti Sasuke akan sampai di tempat Sakura berada.

Sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan sikap pria aneh itupun kembali berontak, namu naas sekali. Tenaga Sasuke telah terkuras habis, entah karena apa. 2 meter lagi dua pemuda itu sampai di tempat Sakura..

2 meter

1,5 meter

1 meter

0,5 meter

Dan berhenti, pria itu menyeringai licik menatap Sasuke dan Sakuru.

"Cium dia!" Ujar pria itu, ya.. pria itu menyuruh Sasuke mencium Sakura.

Sakura kaget dengan ucapan pria itu, tanpa terkecuali dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan semua ini. Batin Sasuke.

"Sudahlah jangan berfikir begitu! Aku kan udah bilang ingin hiburan.." Ujar pria itu seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya itu. "Cium sekarang atau gadis itu akan aku bunuh sekarang juga!" Perintah pria itu lagi.

"Dasar Psikopat gila!" Desis Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sepertinya air matanya makin deras aja, nafsu pengen keluar dari tempatnya gitu deh pokoknya. Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura.." Pangil pria bersurai raven itu.

"Sa-sasuk-kun, aku tau. Kau memang membenciku, bahkan aku juga tau kalaupun Sasuke-kun menciumku. Pria itu tak akan melepaskan kita, aku sering melihatnya di film-film.." Ujar Sakura yang sempat-sempatnya mengatakan 'film-film' yang sukses membuat dua pemuda di depannya Sweetdroped berjamaah.

Tersadar dari sweetdropednya Sasuke kembali menatap mata mata emerald Sakura yang kini makin gelap.

"I-iya Sakura aku tau itu, tapi. Umb.. a-aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke jujur di saat ambang kematiannya, wee.. itu sangat telat bodoh! "I-izinkan aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Ujar Sasuke terbata-bata.

_ 'haaah... apa memang aku tak bisa melawan pria ini. Kenapa aneh sekali, ini benar-benar aneh sekali. Kenapa aku terkesan melanklonis begini sih? Haaaah...' batin Sasuke depresi._

Sakura terkejut akan pengakuan mendadak Sasuke yang terkesan sangat tidak romantis, bagaimana tidak um. Sasuke mengatakan cintanya pada saat orang-orang pada mati disana. Kesan romantisnya saja berubah jadi Horor-horor tragedi gimana gitu..

"I-iya Sa-sasuke-kun." Balas Sakura yang bersiap di cium Sasuke,

15 cm, Sakura menutup mata

10cm, Sakura masih diam mempersiapkan mental

5cm, Sasuke menutup matanya dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan..

0cm, ciuman lembut tercipta antara Sasuke dan Sakura..

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura membalas cinta Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum.. ciuman yang sempat terlepas kini di lanjutkan lagi..

5 menit kemudian...

"Huahahaha..." Tawa seseorang meledak dan sangat memekakkan telinga, suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Uchiha bungsu. 'Naruto'.

Segera Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mencari dimana tempat atau asal suara tawa barusan. Sasuke menatap tempat Naruto, dan benar saja Naruto hidup kembali.

"Kau hidup lagi dobe?" Tanya Sasuke bodoh! Haaah... entah kanapa pemuda jenius ini tiba-tiba jadi bodoh brgini.

Perlahan tawa orang-orang sekitarpun ikut terdengar. Semua yang mati kini hidup kembali. Sakura shock dengan kebangkitan teman-temannya. Suara tawa Naruto pun makin cetar membahana melihat wajah heran dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang udah mirip Tobi ehemautisehem.

Pria di dekat Sasuke langsung melepaskan ikatan Sasuke. Otak jenius Sasuke kembali beroperasi kembali. Luka di tubuh Naruto benar-benar nyata, bahkan di bibir Naruto juga ada darah. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, apa ini tipuan? Tapi bagaimana bisa serapih ini? Pikir Sasuke.

"Huahaha.. kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini Sasuke, huahaha.." Ejek Naruto yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sungguh kejam Naruto itu, gak lihat apa dua sahabatnya masih cengoh ehemautisehem. Eh, dia masih ketawa lepas gitu.

"Tapi semuanya terlihat nyata dobe, dan sejak kapan kau jadi pandai berekting begini?" Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah merah malu campur marah. "Jelaskan Usuratonkachi!" Perintah Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto.. dan Tatapan itu semakin mengerikan.

Glekk..

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat tatapan Sahabatnya itu, beberapa detik kemudian Naruto nyengir dan bersiap menjelaskan kepada Sahabatnya itu.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, mereka berdua meminta tolong pada teman teman dan juga gurunya untuk mengerjai _Prince's Cool _di KU itu. Dan mereka tak keberatan sama sekali dengan semua ini. Jelas Naruto.

"Penjelasanmu pendek sekali dobe?" Ujar Sasuke sweetdroped, udah siap siap dengerin cerita yang panjang, ternyata malah pendek banget gitu.

"Hehe.. dan kau sih lucu, mana mungkin aku bisa kalah sama satu orang kayak dia sih? Hahaha.. KU ini tempat yang sangat ketat Teme. Haha..." Ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk Pria di depaan Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke. Menunjuk pria berambut hitam.

Perlahan pria itu melepaskan topengnya, lalu ia tersenyum licik kearah Sasuke. Naruto malah terdiam melihat Pria itu.

"Sasuke, eh tolong cepat lepaskan tali yang mengikatku cepat.!" Pinta Naruto.

"Tidak dobe, haha.. siapa pria itu dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang entah kenapa wajahnya jadi memucat.

"Sasuke, cepatlah lepaskan tali pengikatku ini." Pinta Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tak menggubris apa yang di katakan Naruto, ia masih kesal pada perlakuan Naruto. Harga diri Uchiha terlalu tinggi untuk untuk mengatak cinta di saat seperti ini..

Jgleekkk... tiba-tiba lampu mati lagi

"Permainan apa lagi dobe? Haaah..." Desah Sasuke yang mulai malas mengikuti permainan Naruto.

"Sasuke aku mohon percayalah padaku. Cepat lepaskan tali yang menaliku sekarang. Semua ini di luar rencanaku Teme." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tak akan tertipu dua kali dobe! Haha..." Tawa Sasuke sembari berjalan menjauhi Naruto dkk.

Naruto berusaha melepaaskan tali yang mengikatnya, dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat akhirnya tali itupun terlepas.

Pria itu berjalan menuju Sasuke, dengan mengendap endap..

Sakura dan Hinata merasakan ada keganjilan disini, mereka menatap sekelilingnya tapi gelap tak ada yang bisa di lihat sekarang ini.

"Hahaha.. Mati kau Sasuke..." Ujar pria berambut hitam tadi.

Jlebb...

Sasuke hanya tertawa mendengar suara itu, dan

dor.. dor.. dor..

Tawa Sasuke semakin lebar mendengat suara tembakan.

"Aku tak akan tertipu lagi dobe! Hahaha" Tawa Sasuke membahana badai*Eh..

"Sa-sa-su-ke.. La-la-ri dar-i si-ni! Ba-wa Hi-hina-ta ju-juga Sak-kur-ra! Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Ujar Naruto putus putus.

Sasuke masih belum tersadar juga hingga tiba-tiba lilin menyala tepet di tempat Naruto terkena pedang dan tembakan. Semua yang ada di sana lari pontang-panting karena ketakutan. Untunglah sempat ada seorang gadis lain berbaik hati melepaskan ikatan Hinata dan Sakura.

Hinata yang melihat Naruo dengan darah 'sungguhan' langsung berlari ke arahnya. Hinata menangis hiseris melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang penuh dengan darah. Sakura pun ikut histeris melihatnya..

"NARUTO-KUNNNN..." Teriak Hinata histeris.

"Hahaha... Sekarang giliranmu Sasuke!"

Dor.. dor..

Jlebb.. Jleeb..

Sasuke tersadar dari pikiran buruknya tentang rencana Naruto setelah mendengar suara histeris dari Hinata dan Sakura, tetapi di tambah dengan suara tembakan lagi. Tetapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Karena merasa ini semua hanya Rencana Naruto. Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan suara tembakan yang baru saja di lancarkan kepadanya.

**Sasuke Pov.**

"Hahaha.. Mati kau Sasuke.." Suara seseorang pria berambut hitam.

Aku tetap berjalan menjauhi mereka semua, haaah.. rasanya harga diriku di injak-injak kali ini. Aku tak akan tertipu lagi dobe!

Jlebb...

Dor.. dor.. dor..

Suara itu pasti di tujukan padaku. Akting yang bagus dobe, tapi nyatanya aku tak merasakan apapun berarti memang kebohongan kalian lagi.

"Aku tak akan tertipu lagi dobe! Hahaha" Tawaku membahana badai*Eh..

"Sa-sa-su-ke.. La-la-ri dar-i si-ni! Ba-wa Hi-hina-ta ju-juga Sak-kur-ra! Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Ujar Naruto, akting yang bagus Dobe. Hahaha

Tak beberapa lama kemudian lilin menyala dan tiba-tiba Hinata histeris menangisi sesuatu, lagi lagi akting kalian hebat..

"NARUTO-KUNNNN..." Teriakan yang aku duga pasti Hinata.

Sakura ikut histeris seperti Hinata, haaah.. ternyata wanita itu juga ikut andil dalam drama ini...

Aku malas meladeni mereka, kalau di bilang marah sih.. aku memang marah pada mereka. Aku merasa sedang di permainkan sekarang. Terserah mereka mau akting terus, aku tak akan menengok. Malas!

"Hahaha... Sekarang giliranmu Sasuke!"

Dor.. dor..

Jlebb.. Jleeb..

Lagi lagi aku mendengar suara itu, perlahan aku tersadar dengan keganjilan ini. Namun karena tak terasa apapun di tubuhku, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap berjalan saja...

Haaaaaaah... Sasuke memang keras kepala!

**TBC**

* * *

**Gomenne.. Saya telat Update fic ga penting ini..**

**Hehe.. Maaf ceritanya makin aneh aja, otak eror.. malesnya kumat hehe..**

**Sasuke : Author tak bertanggung jawab!**

**Nha : Hey kau Sasuke, tau apa kau hiks.. hiks.. a-aku.. hiks...**

**Naruto : Sudahlah Nha-chan, Sasuke memang begitu. Tenang yah... *Di peluk Naruto**

**Nha : Te-terimakasih Naruto-chan. *Blushing**

**Naruto : Apa kau bilang? –chan? *Mata berubah merah**

**Nha : *Nelen Ludah**

**Naruto : Ku bunuh kau! *Ranengan**

**Nha hilang entah kemana...**

**Sasuke : Haaaaah... Ayo All bantu Author Melanklonis ini, kasihan dia.. Di review yak!**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW MY FICT**

**Review, Saran, Kritik, sangat saya butuhkan. Jika reader berkenan membantu, tolong di review ya. Hehe.. itung – itung sedekah *He'eeeh?**


	7. Perjalanan : Adventure (?)

**PERJALANAN : ADVENTURE (?)**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Genre (Berubah-ubah)**

**Romance, Friendship, Adventure, Crime**

**Rated masih sama 'T'**

**Warning**

**OOC, ANEH, ABAL, WAGU, AU, TYPO'S', MGEBUT ALURNYA DLL..**

**.**

* * *

**Haaa—ah yah saya tau ficnya aneh, pemula dan gak layak sama sekali..**

**Hehe... Setidaknya saya hanya ikut berpartisipasi sajalah..**

**Yang baca lumayan aja udah bikin saya seneng, ihihi..**

**Thanks, yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat ngreview, baca, nge-favo, dan nge-foll..**

**Terutama buat yang udah bantu kasih semangat sama saya... *mewek..**

**Maaf ini tambah ngacoo suer deh.. *Mewek lagi...**

**Kayaknya fictnya makin ancur aja.. haa—aah.. maaf yah reader, sejujurnya otak saya ngeblank nih ngelanjut fic.. **

**Eh, malah bikin Fict yang 'I NOT STUPID TOO V Naruto' haha...**

**Ah, buat Itachi sama Kyuubi aku ganti aja deh posisinya. Haha Dari KyuuIta jadi ItaKyuu haha.. Tapi inget lagi ya, nanti nggak ada sho-ai. Cuma sifatnya aja mendekati.. tapi tokoh tetep Stright..**

* * *

.

Cerita Sebelumnya...

"NARUTO-KUNNNN..." Teriakan yang aku duga pasti Hinata.

Sakura ikut histeris seperti Hinata, haaah.. ternyata wanita itu juga ikut andil dalam drama ini...

Aku malas meladeni mereka, kalau di bilang marah sih.. aku memang marah pada mereka. Aku merasa sedang di permainkan sekarang. Terserah mereka mau akting terus, aku tak akan menengok. Malas!

"Hahaha... Sekarang giliranmu Sasuke!"

Dor.. dor..

Jlebb.. Jleeb..

Lagi lagi aku mendengar suara itu, perlahan aku tersadar dengan keganjilan ini. Namun karena tak terasa apapun di tubuhku, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap berjalan saja...

Haaaaaaah... Sasuke memang keras kepala!

Normal POV

Naruto menatap nanar Sahabatnya yang berjalan menjauhinya, kakinya mulai tak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, ada rasa penyesalan yang merasuk kedalam hati Naruto. Ia merasa memang ini salahnya, kejutan yang di persiapkan menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Ia mengutuk kebodohannya karna semua ini..

Perlahan tubuh tegap seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itupun libung dan membentur tanah, Sakura yang paling dekat dengan tempat Naruto berada segera menolongnya. Apa-apaan fic ini, bahkan rencana yang di jalankan malah menjadi berantakan seperti ini..

Hinata menangis semakin menjadi melihat kekasihnya terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah yang amat dingin, ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah sahabat kekasihnya itu 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Hinata menatap tajam tubuh tegap Sasuke, ia merasa tidak terima. Ia yakin Sasuke masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..

"Sasuke-kun. Lihatlah kebelakang!" Teriak hinata dengan suara bergetar sembari mengusap air matanya yang sejak tadi mengalir tak henti-hentinya.

Silahkan salahkan author yang membuat cerita jadi melenceng dari awal oke!

Sasuke berhenti sejenak mendengar teriakan tak biasa dari Hinata, hey.. sepengetahuan Sasuke Hinata tak pernah berteriak seperti itu. Tapi semuanya ditepis kasar dengan keegoisan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah berhenti sejenak, ia kembali berjalan lagi meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata menatap pelaku penembakan kekasihnya dengan aura membunuh, the dark Hinata tiba-tiba saja keluar. Sakura merasakannya, bahkan Sasuke juga merasakanya namun tentu saja ia tak peduli yah.. dengan alasan karena merasa telah di permainkan tentunya..

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Hinata berjalan ke arah pria yang menembak Naruto, entah kekuatan dari mana ia menjadi kuat seperti itu. Ah.. mungkin karena cinta.

"Khu.. khu.. gadis manis. Aku adalah aku, dan misiku hanya membunuh pemuda Namikaze dan pemuda Uchiha itu saja. Tapi sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu tak punya rasa peduli ya pada sahabatnya itu. Hahahaha..." Balas Pria itu dengan tawa iblis menatap tajam pada pemuda Pirang yang terkapar dengan darah yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendengar apa yang di katakan pria itu, perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia menemukan sahabatnya bermandikan darah di pangkuan Sakura sekarang ini. Namun semua sudah terlambat bukan, sangat terlambat! Untuk menolong Sahabatnya. Sasuke sempat berfikir kalau rencananya dan Naruto untuk membereskan tikus-tikus di Perusahaan tak akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Naruuttoooo..." Teriak Sasuke berlari mendekati Sahabatnya,

Saat sampai di tempat Naruto, Sakura langsung menatp tajam Sasuke. Seolah meminta balas nyawa yang terenggut karenanya.

"Dia belum mati Sakura, cepat bawa ke rumah Sakit!" Ujar Sasuke seteelah memeriksa Nadi sahabatnya.

"Sampai ia kenapa-napa akan ku bunuh kau Uchiha!" Ancam gadis bermata lavender, Hinata Hyuuga. Sontak Sasuke tercekat dengan ancaman Hyuuga kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Haha.. Sasuke terkena pukulan telak dari dua gadis yang ada di TKP sekarang ini. Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat Pria yang telah melukai Sahabatnya, karena ia tau Naruto yang telah melindunginya pasti amarah Sasuke menjadi beberapa kali lipat dari biasanya. Haah dasar Bodoh!

"Ku bunuh kau!" Teriak Sasuke menatap tajam pria itu. Aura gelap yang amat pekat menguar dari tubuh Uchiha bungsu, pandangannya menusuk setajam burung elang..

Pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Naruto hanya menyeringai licik menatap Sasuke yang kini tersulut Emosi. Sesuatu yang langka terjadi pada seorang keturunan murni Uchiha..

"Khu..khu..khu..." Tawa pria misterius itu, seringainya makin lebar. Andai ini di komik mungkin bakal selebar dagu...

Sauke berjalan mendekati pria itu, ia mengambil sebuah belati yang entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya. Di todongkannya belati tajam itu kearah pria yang sedari tadi masih berdiri, benar-benar pria yang hebat karena bisa menahan aura gelap dari seorang tuan muda Uchiha, alias pantat eyam eh?, maksudnya Sasuke Uchiha.

Pria itu berinisial K2, karena susah kalau di panggil pria-pria mulu. Hehe lanjut...

.

Wusshhh... Sraaaaat...

.

Belati itu terbang atau bisa di sebut juga terlempar ke arah K2 namun dengan mudah di hindari oleh K2 walaupun pipinya menjadi korban.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya hah?" Gertak Sasuke yang masih menatapTajam.

"Khu..khu.. karena aku kasihan sama author, aku kasih tau namaku deh. Holla, my name is Kakuzu pria paling ganteng, kaya sejagat raya, baik hati dan dermawan *Bohong!" Ujar pria itu yang diketahu bernama Kakuzu. Rentenir itu lhoo..

Semua yang TKP Sweetdropped yang lihat Kakuzu kepedean yang ngaku-ngaku Dermawan, padahalkan ya... tau ndiri gimana sifat Kakuzu kan reader. Haha... *Dijahit Kakuzu

"Haaah.. Kubunuh kau!" Sasuke langsung lari menuju Kakuzu,,

Tendang.. Tangkis.. Kunci.. Lepas.. Tonjok.. Tangkis... dst..

Sasuke babak belur sekarang ini, begitu pula dengan Kakuzu. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura membopong Naruto ke RS terdekat.

Sasuke terengah-engah, nafasnya memburu. Ia tersungkur di atas tanah tempatnya berpijak. Pandangannya perlahan semakin memburam.. Namun ia tetap berusa bangkit, hey gak lucu banget kan tokoh utama tumbang di tengah jalan. Nanti gimana dong kelanjutannya Fict yang di bintanginya. Nah.. itulah yang aad di pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Sasuke berdiri tegak menghadap musuhnya yang kini berlumuran darah sepertinya. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Kakuzu.. Tangan Sasuke terangkat menunjuk ke arah musuhnya, bibirnya terangkat memunculkan seringai tapi...

.

Hachimbz... Hua.. a.. achimbz...

.

Kakuzu yang melihat Sasuke bersin bersin mendadak jadi sweetdropped. Sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali. Pikir Kakuzu..

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan malu karena kekonyolannya barusan, lagi serius seriusnya eh.. malah bersin. Mumpung Kakuzu lagi lengah Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Kakuzu dan.

.

JDUAAAKk...

.

Kakuzu terpental beberapa meter ke belakang, hebat...

"Kau hebat juga bocah. Hahaha.." Cibir Kakuzu sembari tertawa ngeri.

Saat Kakuzu hendak berdiri membalas pukulan Sasuke,,

.

Wiuww..

.

Wiuww..

.

Suara sirine polisi sama ambulan mendekat ke lokasi. Kakuzu yang awalnya hendak lari pun udah ketangkap sama jajaran polisi.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali memburam.. semakin buram.. tetapi telinganya menemukan sebuah suara gadis yang di duga bernama Sakura.. 'SA...SU...KE.' Kurang lebih itulah suara yang tertangkap telinga Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian pandangannya gelap.

Bruukk..

Sasuke pingsan, Sakura semakin panik melihat Sasuke tumbang di tempat. Di percepat langkah kakinya, hingga terlihat ia sedang berlari. Beberapa pihak kesehatan juga ikut berlari kearah Sasuke untuk memberi pertolongan. Dan ternyata ada beberapa orang lain lagi yang ada disana.. dua orang pemuda tampaan berjalan santai menuju Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya, satu seorang tinggi, bermata onix, berambut hitam panjang di kuncir satu. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, ia tinggi, berambut jingga kemerahan layaknya warna iblis, matanya senada.

Dan ada dua orang lagi yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam saja di balik semak semak.. Seorang wanita berambut merah **(Ah, aku tak tau warna rambut tayuya, hehe..)** panjang, dan seorang Pria tambun, otomatis badannya gede haha..

Itachi pemuda yang bermatakan onix berjalan kearah Sasuke berada, diam diam melirik ke sebuah semak-semak lewat ekor matanya. Dan kebetulan sekali semak-semak itu tempat persembunyian dua orang manusia berambut panjang dan satunya lagi berbadan tambun.

"Hn." Ujar Itachi dengan nada datarnya.

"Mereka ada disini?" Tanya eh.. bisik Kyuubi pada pamuda yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Itachi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Kyuubi, Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas mendapati jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Cepat bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat!" Perintah Kyuubi pada anggota kesehatan.

"hai.." Balas mereka serempak.

Sasuke segera di angkat dan dibawa ke mobil ambulan, di temani Sakura di sampingnya.

Sakura dan Hinata sedang duduk di ruang tunggu menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dua pemuda yang mereka cintai. Eh? Ya.. Sakura memang mencintai Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bahkan mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang ini. Yah.. memang momentnya sangat-sangat tidak romantis. Tetapi sempat membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya senyum-senyum gaje.

Inilah kisahnya..

Sakura menemani Sasuke yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di dalam mobil ambulan yang sedang berjalan, yeee... yaiyalah, kan mereka hendak menuju rumah sakit. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar dari pingsannya, namun dengan keadaan yang sangat lemah..

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan mata onixnya, Sakura yang saat itu sedang menangis tentunya dengan matanya yang sedikit tertutup mencoba memasukkan kembali air matanya yang hendak melarikan diri dari peraduaanya.. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke tersadar 'sebentar' dari pingsannya. Mata onix sasuke membulat melihat tangannya di genggam erat Sakura yang secara tidak langsung menandakan Sakura tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke sekarang ini.. Bibir Sasuke terterik keatas menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang di perlihatkannya selain pada Naruto.

"Sa..k..u..ra..." Panggil Sasuke pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh Sakura dan seorang suster yang ikut serta membantu.

"Sa..sa..suke." Jawab Sakura terbata-bata menahan isakannya.

"A-ano.. Sakura-chan, ak..ku." Ujar Sasuke menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, isakannya pun berhenti.

"Aishiteru.." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sakura cengoh sesaat. Suster yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan tawa, bagaimana tidak.. Bayangin deh ekspresi sasuke itu konyol banget, sama sekali gak ada kesan Uchihanya, yang ada kayak anak Tk yang nyatain perasaannya pada seorang gadis. Apa lagi backgroundnya aneh, tempatnya dilam ambulan, sound effectnya suara sirine ambulan.

Namun lambat laun ekspresi Sakura berubah dari cengoh menuju datar menuju tersenyum. Ya.. Sekarang Sakura sedang tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun." Balas Sakura dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun perlahan pipinya juga ikut memerah tomat. Yah.. walaupun tak ada kata 'maukah kau jadi kekasihku?' tapi kejadian barusan bisa menunjukkan kalau mereka sekarang sepasang kekasih bukan.

...

Perlahan pintu ruang ICU yang di tempati Naruto terbuka, keluar seorang dokter wanita bernama Tsunade Senju. Beliau berjalan menuju Sakura dan Hinata..

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Hinata sopan.

Tsunade tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata, tak lama kemudian senyumnya menghilang. Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata jatuh terduduk, Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menenangkan Hinata yang tengah menangis. Kyuubi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam dan menunduk, hatinya sakit.. Sama seperti Hinata. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya mengelus pundak sahabatnya, mencoba menenangkan.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuubi bangkit, tak peduli Tsunade seorang wanita. Tangannya menarik kerah baju operasi Tsunade..

"Apa maksudmu hah? Adikku tak mungkin pergi secepat itu eh? Tak usah berbohong padaku tch... Berengsek!" Gertak Kyuubi, wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Air matanya perlahan menetes keluar dari tempatnya..

"Tenanglah Kyuubi-sama! Kau harus menerima semuanya, ini sudah takdir!" Ujar Tsunade yang mulai tersulut emosi.

Itachi yang melihatnya segera beranjak kearah Kyuubi, coba melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dari kerah Tsunade. Namun naas, Itachi terlempar menabrak kursi besi ruang tunggu.. tentu rasanya sakit.

Hinata makin histeris, Sakura berusaha menenangkan Hinata namun tak semudah itu..

"Dimana adikku? Kembalikan adikku! Hiks.." Bentak Kyuubi dengan wajah kalut sedih sedih gimana gitu.

"Lukanya terlalu parah, kami sudah berusaha Kyuubi-sama!" Ujar Tsunade dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Ka-kau bohong Berengsek!" Teriak Kyuubi lagi.

Itachi berusaha berdiri, walaupun punggungnya terasa remuk sekarang ini. Darah juga keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tenanglah Kyuubi!" Gertak Itachi, berdiri berjalan kearah Kyuubi.

"Kau bisa tenang karena adikmu selamat! Tapi kau tak akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekaarang ini berengsek! Adikku akan pergi! Hendak menyusul Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Bagaimana aku bisa tenag hah?" Teriak Kyuubi pada Itachi.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke masih belum sadar tetapi lukanya sudah agak mendingan.. Kini ia berada di ruang pasien yah memang dekat dengan ruang ICU sih.. ya, sekarang ia sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

Entah kenapa air matanya mengalir keluar, padahal kini matanya tengah tertutup. Hey.. ia masih koma sekarang ini. Namun ajaib, matanya langsung terbuka. Di edarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya mencari seseorang yang di sayanginya... **'NARUTO'**..

"Naruto? Ugh..." Sasuke berusaha berdiri, hebat bukan. Haaa—aaah.. ingat ini hanya fict, yang tak mungkin pun bisa jadi mungkin..

Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan dengan susah payah, ia menenteng infusnya. Mendapati beberapa orang yang ia kenal yang dalam posisi yang ehem gitu perasaanya jadi tidak enak. Hinata yang terduduk sembari menangis histeris dengan Sakura yang menenangkan Hinata, namun air matanya pun juga ikut mengalir. Kyuubi yang tengah menarik kerah seseorang berbaju hijau yang diduga dokter. Mata Kyuubi merah karena menangis, wajahnya basah. Dilihat kakaknyapun juga sama namun dia 'sedikit' lebih tenang dari yang lain.

Sasuke berjalan Kearah mereka, dirasakannya atmosfer yang naik beberapa derajat dari biasanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Teriak Sasuke yang sebenarnya di otaknya sudah menemukan sebuah jawaban yang amat pasti. Air matanya mengalir deras..

Semua yang ada disana terdiam..

"Hey.. Katakan padaku berengsek!" Gertak Sasuke..

Perasaan Sasuke semakin campur aduk, Bersalah, bersedih, menyesal, dan pokoknya gado-gadolah..

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Benarkah Naruto pergi untuk selamanya, lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya cerita ini tanpa tokoh utama? Nah.. temukan jawabannya di Kunci jawaban 'PERJALANAN DUA SAHABAT'**

**Hahahaha..**

**.**

**Naru: "Eh, yang bener nih.. guue mati thor? Kejem amat lu ma gua?" (Mewek)**

**Sasu: "Tidaaaaaaakkkk... Naru gak boleh mati!" (OOC full)**

**Naru: "Sasu.." (Terharu)**

**Kyuu: "Author gila, masak tokoh utama mati? Gua kagak terima sama semua ini!" (Siapin Bijuudama)**

**Itach: "Yang sabar ya Kyuu.." (Ngelus pundak Kyuu)**

**All : "Authoooor Siaalaaaan!" (Treak)**

**Nha : "Khu..khu..khu.." (Tersenyum misterius)**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau pada tau kuncinya, pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi haha..**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks Udah mau baca Fict ini**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau boleh saya minta Reviewnya yah**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**DITUNGGU OKE!**


	8. Perjalanan : Dead or Live?

**PERJALANAN : Dead or Life?**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Genre (Berubah-ubah)**

**Romance, Friendship, Adventure, Crime**

**Rated masih sama 'T'**

**Warning**

**OOC, ANEH, ABAL, WAGU, AU, TYPO'S', MGEBUT ALURNYA DLL..**

* * *

**Haaaah.. sepertinya mulai sekarang saya gak bisa update cepet kayak dulu..**

**Soalnya saya lagi bingung cari sekolah nih... Haaah.. minta doanya yak huhuhu... T.T**

**Eh, tapi udah dapet deng.. Hehe..**

**Haaah.. terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca fict gak layak ini..**

**Tapi saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, yah walaupun gak ada bakat sih hehe..**

**Gomenne minna-san, buat yang minta di kasih humor. Um.. sejujurnya saya gak bisa ngelucu, bener deh.. Tapi akan saya usahakan lucu. Hehe...**

* * *

Buat yang review nih... Padahal udah di bales di PM haha...

**Kaze no Nachi_**Ide bagus tuh.. khekhekhe... Tapi enggak kok, hehe... Mana saya tega bikin Char favo saya mati. *Huuuu... Do sorakin pemain lain sama Readers* Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, hehe.. Tokoh utama mati di tengah itu jadinya Aneh tar. Bayangin aja kalau Komik Naruto, Narutonya mati terus jadi apa itu komik. Haha... *Kaze: Nih author aneh, kagak ada yang tanya juga. Huuu...* *Author pundung di pucuk pohon(?)* Review lagi yah hehe...

**Namikaze Kevin_**Saya gak janji yah hehe.. Sejujurnya saya gak bisa ngelucu. Tapi diusahakan deh hehe... Tetap review yah...

**JumawanBluez_**Hehe.. Shankyuu... Tapi ga janji buat humornya, seperti balasan saya di Namikaze-san. Tapi akan Saya usahakan.. Tetap review yah...

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Haaah.. saya gak mau maksa buat baca deh..

* * *

"**Story sebelumnya"**

Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan dengan susah payah, ia menenteng infusnya. Mendapati beberapa orang yang ia kenal dalam posisi yang 'ehem' gitu, perasaanya jadi tidak enak. Hinata yang terduduk sembari menangis histeris dengan Sakura yang menenangkan Hinata, namun air matanya pun juga ikut mengalir. Kyuubi yang tengah menarik kerah seseorang berbaju hijau yang diduga seorang dokter. Mata Kyuubi merah karena menangis, wajahnya basah. Dilihat kakaknyapun juga sama namun dia 'sedikit' lebih tenang dari yang lain.

Sasuke berjalan Kearah mereka, dirasakannya atmosfer yang naik beberapa derajat dari biasanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Teriak Sasuke yang sebenarnya di otaknya sudah menemukan sebuah jawaban yang amat pasti. Air matanya mengalir deras..

Semua yang ada disana terdiam..

"Hey.. Katakan padaku berengsek!" Gertak Sasuke..

Perasaan Sasuke semakin campur aduk, Bersalah, bersedih, menyesal, dan pokoknya gado-gadolah..

* * *

**PERJALANAN : Dead or Live?**

Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih sendirian, masih berjalan menuju kearah Kyuubi Cs. Air matanya mengalir semakin banyak membasahi pipi pucatnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis walau kalian tau akan tetap bocor... Perlahan mendekat.. semakin dekat. Teriakannya barusan saja tak ada yang menghiraukan.

Sakura menatap iba kearah Sasuke, seorang Prince Cool bisa jadi seperti itu.. Matanya memerah, kesedihan mendalam, dan semua yang bahkan sangat langka di tunjukkan oleh seorang Uchiha, lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri berjalan kearah Sasuke, tangan Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke berusaha membantunya berjalan ke depan pintu Operasi. Air mata Sakura mengalir semakin banyak, tak menyangka betapa besar rasa Sayang dua Sahabat ini. Pengorban yang di berikan Naruto untuk melindungi sahabatnya. Mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk seorang pemuda berambut emo, mendapati banyak rasa sakit karena tembakan serta hunusan Pedang menyayat tubuh.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke menunduk. Suaranya bergetar masih berusaha menahan tangis dengan keras kepalanya.

Semua yang ada di tempat hanya bisa terdiam.. Termasuk tiga orang Suster yang tadi sempat menahan Sasuke namun tentu bisa di pastikan gagal total.

"I..iya Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang juga bergetar.

"Naruto tak mungkin mati kan?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke.. Kau harus kuat me—" Ujar Sakura terpotong.

"Jangan pernah berkata seolah Naruto benar-benar mati Sakura!" Bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sasuke menatap garang kearah Sakura, bisa terlihat guratan warna merah di sekitar mata onix malamnya.

"Sasuke.. hiks.." Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Temani aku ke tempat Naruto sekarang Sakura.." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, Sasuke hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun di tahan Kyuubi yang kelihatannya marah dan tidak suka Sasuke menjenguk Naruto. Tatapan Kyuubi benar benar menusuk. Atmosfir di sekitarpun semakin turun ke angka yang rendah. Membuat siapa saja yang ada disana terdiam dan ketakutan. Namun itu tak mempan untuk Sasuke yang memang benar-banar ingin melihat Sahabatnya di dalam sana. Walaupun hanya sebuah jasad tanpa Roh. Itachi menahan Kyuubi dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk..

Sasuke Pov

Aku langkahkan kaki masuk ketempat Naruto terbaring. Hatiku menyangkal akan semua yang terjadi sekarang ini, yaitu kematian sahabatku sedari kecil. Namun akal Sehatku membenarkan kematian sahabat Kecilku itu. Apa aku salah jika menyangkal semua itu, toh wajar saja bukan jika aku menyangkal.. Kalau kalian masih menyalahkanku, itu terserah kalian. Kalian belum pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan bukan?

Kematian yang di sebabkan sebuah keegoisan dan Gengsi seorang sahabat, membuahkan hasil yang sepadan bahkan mungkin lebih. Yaitu kematian sahabatnya itu sendiri..

Saat itu, dimana aku mempertahankan egoku. Aku tetap berjalan melangkah pergi, padahal pada saat itu Naruto sudah memperingatkanku. Sekali lagi karena keegoisanku aku tetap berjalan menjauh. Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah ku lakukan.

Walaupun begitu 'dia' tetap saja melindungiku, dia memang Dobe. Dobe no Baka Naruto..

Apa kalian tau perasaanku hah? Saat aku memalingkan muka kearah Naruto berada.. Menatap seorang manusia yang lebih tepatnya sahabat dekatku terkapar di atas tanah yang dingin bermandikan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka menganga karena tebasan sebuah pedang, lubang kecil tapi banyak karena tembusan timah panas. Semua itu pasti terasa sangat sakit, aku tak percaya jika semua itu tak terasa sama sekali..

* * *

**Normal Pov**

emua orang masuk keruangan melihat Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa di atas ranjang. Tangis Hinata kembali pecah, Kini Itachi yang membantu Hinata untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Mereka melingkari tempat Naruto memejamkan mata. Di kanan Ranjang ada Sakura, di sampingnya Sasuke yang memegang eat tangan dingin Naruto. Di seberang kiri tepat di depan Sakura ada Kyuubi dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Sasuke, di samping kirinya ada Hinata yang masih menagis, samping kirinya lagi ada Itachi yang merangkul tangan Hinata.

"Naruto.. Hiks.. maafkan aku. Hiks.." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan sahabat kentalnya itu, Air matanya terus saja mengalir walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia tahan.

"Kyuubi-nii, gomenne. Ini salahku.." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Yah, kau telah membunuh Adikku! Tch.." Desis Kyuubi menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Kyuu-kun!" Ujar Itachi.

Di suatu tempat yang amat terasa dingin, yah.. di sebuah tempat yang tanahnya terasa sangat dingin, begitu pula udaranya. Udara yang begitu menusuk kulit. Seorang pemuda tengah tertidur di ruangan aneh. Pemuda dengan Surai pirang keemasan bak matahari yang kini tengah meredup, terpatri jelas tiga pasang guratan tipis di masing-masing pipi Chubynya. Kulitan tan yang meredup yang setia membungkus otot-ototnya. Di tempat itu selain dingin, tetapi juga Gelap dan Sunyi. Seolah tak ada siapa-siapa disana, dan hanya ia sendiri. Sendirian..

Pemuda yang tadinya terlelap tepat di tengah ruangan perlahan membuka matanya. Pemuda itu bangun dalam keadaan bingung, karena memang tak mengenal tempat itu. Ia berusaha berdiri dan menyisir keseluruh ruangan itu. Hanya ada kegelapan yang pekat, tanpa ada setitik cahayapun yang terlihat.

"Aku dimana?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Suaranya menggema di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tempat ini begitu dingin, Sunyi, Sepi, dan Gelap. Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati?" Pikir pemuda itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan maju kedepan, siapa tau ia menemukan jalan keluar. Itulah yang ia fikirkan.

"Hallo... Ada orang?" Teriak pemuda itu yang perlahan mulai menampakkan ketakutannya.

Ia masih berjalan maju, tak beberapa lama kemudian ia menemukan secercah cahaya di depan matanya. Pemuda itu amat bahagia dan bersyukur dengan penemuannya itu, ia berlari kearah cahaya itu dan menemukan dua orang manusia yang membelakanginya.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang, rambutnya merah darah yang kelihatannya lembut, perawakannya ramping dengan bentuk tubuh yang ideal. Ia menggunakan gaun berwarna putih bak bidadari, jangan lupakan hiasan bunga putih di atas kepalanya.

Dan seorang lagi, seorang pria yang tingginya melebihi sang wanita. Ia tengah berdiri tepat di sebelah sang wanita cantik itu. Dilihat dari belakang, sepertinya pria itu tampan. Rambutnya pirang dan sedikit lebih penjang, menggunakan celana putih dengan sepatu yang juga putih. Ia menggunakan jubah yang sekarang ini sedang berkibar-kibar. Jangan lupakan sebuag ikat kepala yang bertengger manis di kepala pria itu.

Tempat yang tadinya dingin kini menghangat dengan sendirinya.

"Permisi, ini dimana ya?" Tanya pemuda itu pada dua orang di depannya.

Dua orang itu tak menoleh apa lagi menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menandakan kebingungan yang ada di dalam fikirannya.

"Hallo?" Teriak pemuda itu.

Masih hening dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali, Pemuda itu jengkel sendiri dari tadi gak di gubris pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah dua orang di depannya dengan sungut marah.

Ia berjalan ke depan dua orang tadi, Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut melihat siapa dua orang di depannya sekarang ini. Dua orang itupun tersenyum kearah pemuda itu.. Senyuman yang begitu hangat, dan manis.

"Tousan, Kaasan.. Hiks.. aku rindu." Ujar pemuda itu parau, air mata perlahan merembes keluar dari tempatnya. Ia langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu. Orang tua yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun silam, orang yang begitu ia cintai dan mencintainya.

"Naruto sayang.." Ujar seorang pria yang berwajah mirip dengan pemuda yang di panggil Naruto barusan.

"Iya tousan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau harus kembali nak.." Ujar si Pria kepada anaknya.

Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Tousannya. Pandangan Naruto beralih kearah Kaasannya.

"Teman dan kakakmu menunggumu nak,," Ujar si wanita.

"Tapi aku kan sudah mati." Ujar Naruto yang bingung. Kepalanya menunduk mencoba meneriama takdir jika sekarang ini ia sudah mati.

Dua orang yang lebih tua dari Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menyisakan kebingungan di otak Naruto.

"Pergilah nak.. Bangun lah!" Ujar si Pria menatap sedih kearah Naruto.

"Tapi.." Ujar Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal... Kami menyayangimu dan Oniisanmu nak.." Ujar si pria dan wanita bersama-sama. Mereka berdua tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Sasuke masih saja menangis melihat Sahabatnya yang sudah tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur.. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pergerakan yang membuat Sasuke kaget, segera Sasuke melihat ke monitor dan benar saja. Monitor itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan..

Perlahan mata pemuda yang tengah tidur di atas kasur pasien itu terbuka. Semua yang ada di sana kaget. Siapa sih yang gak kaget lihat orang mati hidup lagi..

"Teme.." Ujar Naruto lemas.

"Naruto, kau masih hidup? Dokter.. dokter.." Teriak Sasuke sembari memanggil dokter.

"Tentu teme, kau ingin aku mati eh? Sudahlah.. tak usah berlebihan begitu!" Tanya Naruto.

Kyuubi yang melihat adiknya terbangun langsung meluk sang adik tercinta.

"Awh.. nii-san ada apa sih, badanku serasa remuk. Eh? Kenapa kalian semua nangis. Haha.." Tawa Naruto sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan Sweetdropped.

"Eh, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto Innoucent.. "Haaa... Aku tau, kalian kangen yah sama aku.. Hahahaha Eh awhhh.." Lanjut Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu Dobe!" Desis Sasuke menetap tajam kearah Dobenya yang manis. 'eh?'

Naruto hanya cemberut sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Naruto diam menatap bola mata Lavender milik kekasihnya, warnanya yang abu-abu semakin pucat saja. Di tambah guratan kemerahan di sekitarnya. Naruto memberikan senyuman hangat pada kekasih tercintanya.. memberikan sebuah isyarat.. 'Semua akan baik-baik saja'. Hinata selaku kekasih Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas Naruto..

Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, mereka saling tatap, dan melempar senyuman dalam diam...

"Ekhem.." Instrupsi sebuah suara yang amat Hinata kenal.

"Eh? Sa..sakura-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata yang 'acaranya' dengan Naruto terganggu.

"Apa kalian tak berfikir disini ada orang lain selain kalian?" Tanya Kyuubi malas, matanya lagi goyang dombret saking malasnya.

"Dasar dobe!" Ujar Sasuke ketus, padahal baru aja kan dia nangis.

"Kau mengajakku berantem sekarang teme? Tapi sayang kondisiku sangat tidak mendukung." Balas Naruto tajam.

"Haaa...aaaah... Kenapa setelah kejadian ini kalian jadi gak kompak gini ya?" Ujar Itachi datar setengah OOC.

Haaah... Dari pada Kita yang baca jadi bingung ndiri di skip aja deh...

Beberapa hari setelah adegan mati hidup lagi, Naruto sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang kerumahnya.. Ya, sekarng sifat Sasuke dan Naruto berubah. Walaupun mereka sering berantem adu mulut yang didominasi Naruto, tapi ada saatnya mereka akrab kelewat akrab.

Di saat mereka berantem itu bagai langit dan bumi, tak bisa di satukan. Tetapi di saat mereka bersatu, sungguh.. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka kecuali Mereka, Maut, dan juga Kami-sama.

"Haah... Lelah sekali." Ujar Naruto sembari melemparkan diri ke sofa. Yups.. Sekarang Naruto ada di rumahnya habis pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Dobe." Ujar Teme-eh maksudnya Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih Teme? Kau mengganggu saja." Gerutu Naruto ceberut.

"Tugas kita belum selesai Dobe, kau ingat tidak hah?" Ujar Sasuke datar dari arah dapau. Gak tau tiba-tiba dia bisa di dapur.

"Tugas ya? Ah aku tau.." Teriak Naruto semangat.

"Oke, kita bahas tugas kita dobe." Ujar Sasuke masih saja datar.

"Eh? Tapi aku lupa tugas apa. Hehe..." Tawa Naruto, serasa tak berdosa sama sekali.

Sasuke yang sekarang ini berjalan kearah Naruto, dengan kedua tangannya sendang membawa dua buah kaleng jus dingin. Tiba-tiba berhenti dan menunduk.

"Te..teme kau ke..kenapa?" Tanya Naruto Khawatir melihat Sahabatnya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Sepertinya aku ingin membunuhmu dobe." Desis Sasuke masih menunduk.

"Eh te..teme ka..kau berjanda ya hehe..." Ujar Naruto yang hendak berdiri melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat dengan muka sangar.

Sasuke mempercepat jalannya kearah Naruto.

Di luar rumah gedong itu Kyuubi, dan Itachi masih terdiam. Ya, mereka terdiam.. Masih saja mematung diam di tempat, semua karena Sasuke.. Ayo semua.. Salahkan Sasuke *Dichidori* Ah ya.. Hinata dan Sakura sudah pulang.

Ya, kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mereka sampai di kediaman Namikaze.

Ini ceritanya..

Semua sampai di tempat atau lebih tepatnya di Kediaman namikaze. Naruto langsung saja ngacir masuk ke Rumah dengan alasan kepinging buang air. Sasuke dan yang lainnya masih di halaman.. Sasuke yang berjalan di paling depan menatap Naruto yang hilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke menatap satu kakaknya, dan satu kakak palsunya. Tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi.

"Apa maksud tatapanmu itu Uchiha?" Tanya Kyuubi tajam.

"Aku ingin memperingatkan kalian untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku dan dobe juga jangan perna melukainya." Ujar Sasuke ngaco. Apa hubungannya coba sama fict ini?

"Hey, bukannya kau yang membuat adikku celaka?" Geram Kyuubi tak terima.

"Bukan itu, argh.. yang jelas jangan pernah ikut campur dengan rencana kami atau—" Ancam Sasuke memotong perkataannya, dengan niat biar keren gitu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ada di samping Kyuubi.

"Kau akan merasakan sebuah rasa malu, ya.. tepat di depan Itachi." Bisik Sasuke menyeringai.

"Eh? Ma..maksudmu? Ja..jangan coba-coba kid!" Ujar Kyuubi terbata-bata. Peluhnya menetes pelan melewati dagunya. Kyuubi jinak. Khekhekhe...

"Ada apa Kyu-chan?" Tanya Itachi datar, namun ada nada penasaran di dalamnya.

"Ti..tidak Tachi-kun." Ujar Kyuubi terbata-bata. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan kid? Apa jangan-jangan kau Gay?" Lanjut Kyuubi.

"Tidak, aku tidak Gay kok." Ujar Sasuke dingin. "Tapi kau harus ingat apa yang aku katakan." Lanjut Sasuke.

Kyuubi terdiam, Itachi masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi. Itachi berjalan kearah Sasuke meminta penjelasan akibat darikelakuannya.

"Baka otouto, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuu-chan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tak apa, baka aniki. Hn.. aku ingin memberitahumu sedikit." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ada apa? Dan apa maksudmu mengganggu rencanamu? Bukannya akan lebih mudah jika kami ikut membantumu? Yah.. dulu kami pernah melepas kalian sih tapi ya, eng.. aku pikir itu terlalu beresiko." Ujar Itachi lebarnya...

"Ikuti saja perintahku aniki!" Desis Sasuke menatap tajam anikinya. "Atau.. akan aku beberkan semua rahasia memalukanmu itu pada Kyuubi. Khukhukhu..." Tawa Sasuke misterius.

"Eh?" Ujar Itachi jinak juga.

Lah nih cerita melenceng lagi. Gimana sih.. haaaah... Sudahlah biarkan saja. Ini cuma buat bingung bingungan aja. Konfliknya masih entaran. Khekhekhe..

Kembali ke dunia nyata..

Kyuubi dan Itachi masih terdiam mendengar teriakan Namikaze bungsu.. Sedangkan..

"TEMEEEE HENTIKAN! HEY, KAU JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU.. A...AKU MOHON TEMEE.. AAAHHH... AKU BELUM SIAP." Teriak Naruto.

"Khukhukhu..." Tawa Sasuke.

"SUNGGUH AKU BELUM SIAP TEME.. JANGAN, AAAHH... AKU TAK MAU KEHILANGAN 'ITU'." Teriak Naruto.

"Kau Harus siap Dobe. Khekhekhe..." Tawa Sasuke lagi.

Di tempat Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ya Tachi-kun? Apa kegiatan 'itu' yang di maksud Sasu baka?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku tak tau Kyuu-chan. Setauku mereka bukan Gay. Semoga tidak terjadi apa apa dengan Naruto." Ujar Itachi datar.

"Apa mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Kyuubi setengah bersungut-sungut.

"Hn." Ujar Itachi singkat.

"TEMEEE.. AKU MASIH INGIN MENATAP MASA DEPANKU! JADI JANGAN MACAM MACAM! HUAAAA..." Tangis Naruto.

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

Khekhekhe.. Tbc di tempat yang tepat. *Seringai mesum*

.

.

Naruto : "Nee, author.. apa yang dilakukan teme padaku?"

Author : "Emb.. Dia sedang melakukan..." *Seringai devil*

Naruto : "Melakukan apa?"

Author : "Eng.."

Sasuke : "Oy dobe, ayo kemarilah.." *Seringai devil*

Naruto : "Kalian mau ngapain aku? Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" *Merinding disco*

Author n Sasuke : "Khekhekhe... XD"

Naruto : "Kyaaaaa... Kyuu-nii, Itachi-nii tolong aku..."

Itachi : "Maaf Naru.."

Kyuubi : "Gaki, maaf.."

All : "Eh? Kyuubi minta maaf?" *All kecuali Kyuubi cengoh seketika.*

Kyuubi : "Apa?"

.

.

.

Saya tau all fictnya makin melenceng, maaf.. saya bingung sekali soalnya..

Makin ancur kan... Gak ada ide ini di otak saya..

Tapi Thanks buat yang mau baca, review, favo, foll..

.

Please.. Di rivew yah, bantai aja Authornya gak papa *Eh?

.

.

.

**Please Review**


	9. Perjalanan : Refreshing

**PERJALANAN : REFRESHING**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair_SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Genre (Berubah-ubah)_Romance, Friendship, Adventure, Crime**

**Rated masih sama 'T'**

_**Warning**_

**OOC, ANEH, ABAL, WAGU, AU, TYPO'S', MGEBUT ALURNYA, Judul Gak Nyabung DLL**

**...**

Ahehehe.._ Gomen ne_ kalau terkesan Sho-ai dan Yaoi..

Otak saya kebawa soalnya hehe.. Biasa, terkontaminasi Fanfict SasuNaru.. XD

Tapi entahlah, sepertinya fict ini tetep dibuat Stright. Namun dikasih Hint Sho-ai..

Hahaha... Atau dikasih, ah... (R: Author tak konsisten!) Ya ikuti ajalah ya...

Ah, aku bingung sendiri.. Pokok intinya itu tetap Stright tapi ada hint kaya orang Sho-ai..

**Info : Maaf kalau nantinya banyak tulisan yang hilang, itu tempat buat update rada eror.**

**Dan buat updatenya saya usahakan seminggu sekali di hari sabtu kalau ga minggu.. dan jika ada koneksinya ehehehe..**

**...**

**PREVIEW..**

**Namikaze Kevin_**Eng.. Stright ga ya? Haha.. di Stright dulu, tapi mungkin di melencengkan dikit XD (Otak Fujo Kumat.. ahaha..)

**Guest_**Salam kenal juga (^_^).. Oh.. kalau tulisan Innoucent itu bukan Typo, tapi memang sayanya yang salah hehe.. Nah buat Sweetdrop, saya bingung itu yang bener tulisannya yang mana.. Haha.. Sasuke memang perlu itu di buat OOC *Di Chidori*. Haha.. buat Yaoi ataupun Sho-ai, itu masih belum.. Cuma sikap aja yang di jurusin ke situ. Saya belum siap yang buat.. Tapi insyaallah dikasih *Otak Fujo kumat*.. Ehehe... terimakasih, memang saya baru belajar untuk bikin Fict jadi penulisannya ancur beneran..

**...**

Cerita Sebelumnya..

Kyuubi dan Itachi masih terdiam mendengar teriakan Namikaze bungsu.. Sedangkan..

"TEMEEEE HENTIKAN! HEY, KAU JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU.. A...AKU MOHON TEMEE.. AAAHHH... AKU BELUM SIAP." Teriak Naruto.

"Khukhukhu..." Tawa Sasuke.

"SUNGGUH AKU BELUM SIAP TEME.. JANGAN, AAAHH... AKU TAK MAU KEHILANGAN 'ITU'." Teriak Naruto.

"Kau Harus siap Dobe. Khekhekhe..." Tawa Sasuke lagi.

.

Di tempat Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ya Tachi-_kun_? Apa kegiatan 'itu' yang dimaksud Sasu baka?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku tak tau Kyuu-_chan_. Setahuku mereka bukan Gay. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto." Ujar Itachi datar.

"Apa mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Kyuubi setengah bersungut-sungut.

"Hn." Ujar Itachi singkat.

.

"TEMEEE.. AKU MASIH INGIN MENATAP MASA DEPANKU! JADI JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! HUAAAA..." Tangis Naruto.

**...**

**PERJALANAN : **_**REFRESHING**_

Masih di halaman, Kyuubi dan Itachi masih mematung tak bergerak sama sekali. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sampai-sampai mereka berdua jadi mematung seperti patung mati(?). Kyuubi masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Bungsu Uchiha terhadap adik kesayangannya.

Haha.. Sifat _protective_ Kyuubi itu mengerikan kalian tahu? Semenjak orang tua mereka tiada, Kyuubi jadi_ Over Protective._ Walaupun seperti yang kita tau di Chapter-chapter awal, kalau mereka berdua tak bisa akur.. Kyuubi tak menunjukkan langsung di depan adiknya, jadi terkesan tersembunyi..

Seperti yang dipikirkan Uchiha Sulung a.k.a Itachi, ia juga sama saja. Memikirkan apa yang dilakukan _Otouto_ kesayangannya terhadap adik Sahabatnya. Itachi tak mau ambil resiko melawan pemuda garang macam Kyuubi.

"Kita harus masuk Tachi-_kun_!" Ajak Kyuubi yang sudah tak tahan mendengar teriakan Adiknya.

"Ta..tapi.. a..-" Ujar Itachi datar tapi sedikit terbata-bata.

"Argh.. Sial!" Umpat Kyuubi yang sedari tadi mencak-mencak.

.

Di dalam rumah Dua orang pemuda masih saja meributkan sesuatu.. Seorang Pemuda berambut Pirang masih berteriak-teriak histeris. Sedangkan si pemuda satunya yang berambut _Raven_ masih menyeringai _devil_. Si Pirang menatap horor si _Reven_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringain andalanya.

Braaakk.. Pyarr...

"AAHHHH..." Desah Naruto menahan sakit..

"TENANGLAH SAYANG.." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai mengerikan.

"HUAAA.. TEME AKU MOHON JA..JANGAN.. HIKS... HIKS..." Tangis Naruto si rambut Pirang, tangannya mengatup di depan dada bidangnya.

"KAU HARUS MAU DOBE. KHEKHEKHE..." Seringai Sasuke si Raven semakin lebar. Kini ia berdiri tepat di depan-atas Naruto.

"AKU.. AKU.. AKU MASIH INGIN BEKERJA DULU.. HUA AKU TAK MAU TEME.. HENTIKAN HUAAAA.." Tangis Naruto semakin menggelegar memecah keheningan.

Sasuke hanya _sweetdrop _mendengar tutur kata Naruto.

.

Kyuubi semakin tak tahan mendengar suara tangis adiknya, ia khawatir akan keadaan adik satu-satunya itu. Ia segera saja berlari masuk ke rumah. Di ikuti Itachi di belakangnya. Wajah Kyuubi merah karena marah...

"Hoy.. Apa-" Teriak Kyuubi, namun tak di lanjutkan karena udah terlanjur cengoh... _Jawsdrop_ penggambaran yang cocok untuk ekspresi Kyuubi.

"_ANIKIII_... HUAAA..." Tangis Naruto menatap Anikinya.

"_Otouto_ apa yang- Astaga, hey.. Huahahahahaha..." Tawa Itachi meledak, haaah dan sangat tidak Uchiha itu, jangan ditiru oke!

"DIAMLAH DOBE, KAU TERLALU BERLEBIHAN!" Ujar Sasuke yang masih menyeringai.

"Lalu apa maksud teriakan Naruto tadi bfttt.. hahaha.. Aku kira.. bfftttt. Hahaha..." Tawa Itachi tak hilang-hilang, memang Itachi adalah anggota _Clan_ Uchiha yang paling OOC..

Kyuubi mendelik kearah Naruto yang sekarang bersimpuh di lantai, tangannya mengatup di depan dada membawa satu Cup RAMEN yang bertuliskam _Limited Edition_.

"Hehe.. _gomenne_.. Abis Teme mau ngerebut Ramenku sih.." Ujar Naruto _Innocent_.

"Sudah ku bilang kau berlebihan Dobe." Ujar Sasuke datar. 'Ekspresinya Lucu, dasar dobe.' pikir Sasuke.

"Ceritanya kau ngejahilin Naruto-_chan otouto?_" Tanya Itachi yang sudah kembali ke poker facenya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke kelewat singkat.

"_Baka Otouto_! Kau melankolis sekali hah, bodoh? Berlebihan sekali.. Aku kira kau Di Pe*k*sa _baka_ Sasu. Haaaah..." Teriak Kyuubi menatap adik semata wayangnya, _deathglare_ mematikan pun tak terhindarkan.

"_Baka Aniki_ khawatir padaku –ttebayo. Ehehe.." cengir Naruto.

"Haaaah... Terserahlah..." Ujar Kyuubi sembari memutar matanya malas.

Sebuah fakta, Naruto terlalu berlebihan menanggapi apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan. Dia berteriak-teriak membuat orang di sekitarnya khawatir dan inilah kenyataanya. Hanya karena Cup RAMEN _Limited Edition_ yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di tanganya hendak direbut paksa oleh Sasuke.. Haaaaaah... merepotkan! Sifat _Childishnya_ tak kunjung hilang juga rupanya.

Dan inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi..

Usai Naruto pulang dari RS. Sesampainya di rumah ia segera berlari masuk kerumahnya.. Dan diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya yah walaupun ada jeda beberapa menit.

"Haah... Lelah sekali." Ujar Naruto sembari melemparkan diri ke sofa. Yups.. Sekarang Naruto ada di rumahnya habis pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Dobe." Ujar Teme-eh maksudnya Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih Teme? Kau mengganggu saja." Gerutu Naruto cemberut.

"Tugas kita belum selesai Dobe, kau ingat tidak hah?" Ujar Sasuke datar dari arah dapur. Gak tau tiba-tiba dia bisa di dapur.

"Tugas ya? Ah aku tau.." Teriak Naruto semangat.

"Oke, kita bahas tugas kita dobe." Ujar Sasuke masih saja datar.

Kali ini dengan wajah serius Sasuke menatap Naruto, sejujurnya sasuke merasakan badannya capek semua. Tapi ia ingin semua ini cepat selesai dan ia bisa bebas dari beban pikiran dan hidup tenang. Tapi..

"Eh? Tapi aku lupa tugas apa. Hehe..." Tawa Naruto, serasa tak berdosa sama sekali.

Kalian tahu kan emosi orang lelah bagaimana, dan inilah yang terjadi. Sasuke yang sekarang ini berjalan kearah Naruto, dengan kedua tangannya sedang membawa dua buah kaleng jus dingin. Tiba-tiba berhenti dan menunduk. Keringat sebiji jagung turun dari pelipisnya..

"Te..teme kau ke..kenapa?" Tanya Naruto Khawatir melihat Sahabatnya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Sepertinya aku ingin membunuhmu dobe." Desis Sasuke masih menunduk.

"Eh te..teme ka..kau bercanda ya hehe..." Ujar Naruto yang hendak berdiri melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat dengan muka sangar.

Sasuke mempercepat jalannya kearah Naruto. Namun dia tak mendekat ke arah Naruto melainkan ke arah tumpukan Persediaan RAMEN Naruto. Sasuke hendak mengmbil semua Ramen milik Naruto dan hendak merencanakan sesuatu.

"TEMEEEE HENTIKAN! HEY, KAU JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU.. A...AKU MOHON TEMEE.. AAAHHH... AKU BELUM SIAP." Teriak Naruto dengan berlebihannya..

"Khukhukhu..." Tawa Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa memikirkan Rencananya, menjahili Sahabatnya yang dobe itu. Yah.. walaupun Sasuke tak mengerti apa maksud Naruto mengatakan dia belum siap. Memangnya Sasuke mau ngapain gitu?

"SUNGGUH AKU BELUM SIAP TEME.. JANGAN, AAAHH... AKU TAK MAU KEHILANGAN 'ITU'." Teriak Naruto.

"Kau Harus siap Dobe. Khekhekhe..." Tawa Sasuke lagi.

'_Haaaaah.. dobe tetaplah dobe. Memangnya aku mau ngapain ck. Belum siap apanya? Berlebihan sekali' Batin Sasuke dalam hatinya._

"TEMEEE.. AKU MASIH INGIN MENATAP MASA DEPANKU! JADI JANGAN MACAM MACAM! HUAAAA..." Tangis Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa _Sweetdrop_ mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto.

'_Hey.. ini hanya masalah Ramen, macam-macam gimana? Dan apa hubungannya dengan masa depan?' Batin Sasuke Lagi._

Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dengan ekspresi Lucu Naruto. Segera saja ia mengambil RAMEN milik Naruto yang tinggal Satu. _Limited edition.. _Itulah tulisan yang ada di kemasannya. Di saat ia hendak mengambil RAMEN itu. Naruto berlari mengambil RAMENnya itu.

Di saat Naruto berlari ia menabrak Lemari kaca dapur dan membuat beberapa piring di dalamnya terjatuh.. Setelah itu ia hendak berlari keluar, tapi sayang.. tangannya di cekal Sasuke..

Brakkk.. Pyar...

"AAAHHH..." Desah Naruto menahan sakit.

Yah.. Kakinya memang terkena Pecahan Kaca.

"TENANGLAH SAYANG." Ujar Sasuke dengan Seringai mengerikannya.

Naruto duduk di lantai bersandar di tembok. Masih menahan sakit, tapi ia malah lebih mementingkan RAMEN _Limited Edition_nya. Sasuke berdiri di depan-atasnya Naruto, hendak merebut RAMEN dari tangan Naruto.

"HUAAA.. TEME AKU MOHON JA..JANGAN.. HIKS... HIKS..." Tangis Naruto si rambut Pirang, tangannya mengatup di depan bidangnya.

"KAU HARUS MAU DOBE. KHEKHEKHE..." Seringai Sasuke si _Raven_ semakin lebar. Kini ia berdiri tepat di depan-atas Naruto.

"AKU.. AKU.. AKU MASIH INGIN BEKERJA DULU.. HUA AKU TAK MAU TEME.. HENTIKAN HUAAAA.." Tangis Naruto semakin menggelegar.

Jdaaar.. Bagai tersambar petir Sasuke kali ini, apa lagi hubungannya dengan Bekerja dulu.. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang bisa punya sahabat Maniak Ramen, Doobe, Berlebihan kayak gini. Ini yang di pikiran Sasuke tapi di luarnya masih pake Seringai mengerikannya.. dan di saat itulah Kyuubi dan Itachi memergoki mereka yang sedang—

Rebutan CUP RAMEN _Limited Edition._

Nah dan begitulah cerita sebenarnya.. Untuk sikap berlebihan dari Naru-_chan. _Silahkan salahkan Author yang menulis naskah ini. Oke!

**...**

Di kediaman Namikaze.. Pukul 20.00..

Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Itachi tengah duduk di Sofa. Mereka tengah merencanakan pemusnahan(?) Tikus-tikus perusahaan. Naruto terdiam menerawang jauh ke depan, atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang melamun. Begitu juga Sasuke yang juga berfikir.

"Bagaimana rencana kalian?" Tanya Itachi menatap SasuNaru secara bergantian.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Itachi.

Itachi yang mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh Sasuke hanya manggut-manggu mengerti. Kyuubi ikut mendengarkan, toh Kyuubi memang duduk di sebelah Itachi.

**...**

Keesokan harinya.. Namikaze-Uchiha Corp..

Dua perusahaan itu dulunya memang berdiri sendiri-sendiri, namun setelah kepemimpinan beralih ke tangan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Perusahaan itu bersatu, hanya perusahaan pusat saja. Sedangkan kedua perusahaan itu di luar pusat tetap berdiri dengan nama sendiri namun tetap beraliansi tapi kantornya sendiri-sendiri..

Seorang pemuda berambut emo Hitam pentat ayam dengan mata Coklat tengah berjalan melewati koridor kantor Namikaze-Uchiha Pusat, pemuda itu menenteng sebuah tas berisi map yang berisi surat untuk melamar pekerjaan. Yah.. pemuda itu memang ingin melamar pekerjaan di Perusahaan Namikaze-Uchiha..

Ia berjalan ke tempat informasi..

"Permisi nona.." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Ah iya tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya orang yang di panggil oleh pemuda itu.

"Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan disini nona." Jelas pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, akan saya tanyakan terlebih dahulu." Ujar wanita itu. Wanita itu mengambil telepon dan menekan sebuah angka dan.. "Permisi Hatake-_san_, ada yang ingin melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan ini bagaimana tuan?" Tanya wanita itu. "Baik."

Wanita itu menutup telepon dan menatap Pemuda di depannya.

"Bagaimana nona?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Anda diminta ke ruang Hatake-_san. _Angel-_chan_ kemari.." Panggil wanita itu.

"Ah iya Nami-_chan _ada apa?" Tanya Angel.

"Tolong antarkan err.."

"Hajima Kizuto(?).." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Tolong antarkan Hajima-_san _ke kantor Hatake-_san."_ Ujar Nami.

"Hai.." Ujar Angel. "Ayo Hajima-_san." _Ujar Angel sembari berjalan menjauh.

Kizuto hanya diam mengekor Angel menuju tempat Kakashi berada. Tak lama mereka berjalan, tepat di depan sebuah Kantor bertuliskan Mr. Hatake Kakashi.

"Permisi Hatake-_san" _Panggil Angel.

"Ah, Angel. Mana pemuda itu?" Tanya Kakashi _to the point._

"Ini tuan.. Hajima-_san _silahkan ikuti Hatake-_san." _Arahan Angel pada Kizuto.

Kizuto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kakashi, sedangkan angel pamit untuk undur diri. Kakashi menatap _Intens _kearah Kazuto. Sedangkan Kazuto hanya diam ditatap Kakashi. Wajahnya begitu datar dan dingin.

"Bisa ceritakan keahlian anda?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hn. Saya pandai banyak hal.. terlebih di dunia IT." Ujar Kizuto.

"Bisa tunjukkan Laporan yang dibutuhkan untuk melamar pekerjaan disini?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Kizuto mengambil tasnya dan menarik resleting di tas tersebut hingga tas itu menganga alias terbuka. Diambilnya sebuah Map berwarna Biru Dongker dan memberikannya kepada Kakashi..

Kakashi pun mengambil Map Biru itu dari tangan Kazuto dan membukanya, melihat kelayakan Kazuto bekerja di Perusahaan Namikaze-Uchiha Corp. Sesekali Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat membaca isi Map yang di berikan Kazuto.

"Anda memang hebat Hajime-_san." _Puji Kakashi yang matanya masih menyapu bersih isi Map Biru itu.

"_Shankyuu _Hatake-_san." _Ujar Kazuto tersenyum. "Bagaimana apakah saya diterima?" Lanjut Kazuto bertanya.

Belum sempat Kakashi menjawab, pintu diketuk dari luar mengintrupsi kegiatan di dalam Ruangan Kakashi. Pandangan Kakashi dan kazuto tertuju pada pintu yang barusan diketuk orang dari luar.

"Permisi Hatake-_san. _Bolehkah saya masuk?" Tanya seorang gadis dari balik pintu.

"Masuk!" Balas Kakashi.

Gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam, diikuti seorang pemuda Tampan berkulit tan, dengan iris Merah darah, dari penampilannya benar-benar keren, rambutnya itu lho.. mirip Kevin Ap*il*o dengan warna hitam..

"Siapa Angel-_chan_?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Dia adalah Edogawa Natsuma. Ia juga ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini." Ujar Angel menjelaskan.

"Haaah.. baiklah terimakasih Angel-_chan_. Kau boleh pergi sekarang.." Ujar Kakashi.

"Baik. Saya undur diri terlebih dahulu.. Permisi..." Pamit Angel yang langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Kakashi, Kazuto, dan Natsuma.

Perlahan pintu tertutup rapat, Kakashi memandang kearah Natsuma.

"Bolehkah saya tau apa keahlian anda, Edogawa-_san_?" Tanya Kakashi menatap kearah Natsuma.

"Hn. Pasar dan Keuangan." Ujar Natsuma singkat jelas padat.

"Bolehkah saya melihat Map anda?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Natsuma mengambil Mapnya yang berwarna merah dan memberikannya pada Kakashi.

Tak lama perbincangan di antara mereka. Entah beberapa menit kemudian,

"Sepertinya tak ada masalah jika saya menerima kalian, kalian masuk mulai besok dengan uji percobaan 2 bulan. Namun jika kalian banyak melakukan kesalahan dan hal-hal yang dapat melibatkan anda dalam masalah. Dengan terpaksa Kami pihak perusahaan untuk memecat kalian." Ujar Kakashi panjang Lebar.

Natsuma dan Kazuto mengangguk menyetujui keputusan atau peraturan yang ada.

**...**

Keesokan harinya, di Kediaman Uchiha..

Seorang pemuda bermata onix berambut panjang ekor kuda tengah siap dengan setelan jasnya yang melekat di tubuh _Perfectnya._ Di depan kaca ia memandang bayangan dirinya, jelas terukir senyum ikhlas dari bibirnya.

"Akan aku penuhi janjiku _Tousan, Kaasan." _Ujar Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, terbayang wajah orang tuanya yang ia kasihi tersenyum balik padanya. Di saat janji sang Pemuda diutarakan di depan Orang tunanya.

"_Aniki!_" Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Hn." Ujar Itachi sembari berjalan lalu membuka pintu. "Siapa kau? Beraninya kau memanggilku _aniki_!" Ujar Itachi Datar.

"Aku Sasuke, _Baka Aniki!" _Ujar Sasuke merengut. *Bayangkan Sasuke merengut! :D*

"Be..benarkah kau Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi tak percaya.

"Hn. Aku pinjam motor bututmu!" Ujar Sasuke Bosan dan Datar.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Adiknya, Itachi mengambil sebuah Kunci motor lalu dilemparkan pada Sasuke. Dengan Tangkas Sasuke menangkap Kunci itu dan berjalan Pergi.. Itachi tersenyum melihat adiknya, perubahan yang besar..

"_Ini baru di mulai Aniki" Gumam Sasuke sangat pelan._

**...**

Di Kediaman Namikaze..

Seorang Pemuda berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan santainya. Pemuda lain bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang makan menatap heran kearah pemuda yang tengah berjalan menujunya atau meja makan. Selang beberapa menit Pemuda itu duduk tepat di depan Pemuda bersurai merah.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuubi Sarkatis.

"Siapa aku itu tak penting _Baka aniki!_" Ujar pemuda itu.

"Ck.. Kau Naruto?" Tanya kyuubi.

"Hn.. aku akan segera berangkat." Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Hn." Balas Kyuubi datar.

Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi. Di saat kepergian Naruto, Kyuubi tersenyum lembut. Mirip dengan senyuman Kushina. *Bayangkan!*

_"Semoga kau berhasil Otouto, misimu cukup berbahaya." Ujar Kyuubi lirih._

**...**

Tepat di pintu depan Perusahaan Namikaze-Uchiha Corp..

Berdiri dua orang pemuda tampan nan gagah menatap dari luar Perusahaan ternama itu. Mereka tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.. Tak lama seringaian itu terlihat di bibir mereka, mereka saling tatap satu sama lain mengguk dan kembali menatap Perusahaan itu..

Perlahan dengan efek _–Slow-motion- _untuk orang-orang yang tengah melakukan misi, berjalan kedepan dengan Gagahnya..

Misi dan Rencana Ini baru Di mulai...

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

.

Naruto : "Kembalikan Ramenku teme!"

Sasuke : "Hn.."

Naruto : "Authoor.. teme nakal." *Cemberut*

Sasuke : "Orang Author yang buat." *Datar Abis*

Naruto : " Huweeeeee.."

Sasuke : "Diam dobe.. lihat tuh Author Pundung.. Ceritanya makin ancur aja, Alurnya gaje sangat.."

Naruto : "Sabar ya Thoor.." *muka iba*

Sasuke : "Haaaaah..."

Author : "Huaaaaa.. hiks.. hiks.."

Sasuke : "Jangan Cengeng gitu ah.." *OOC*

**...**

Ah.. selesai juga khekhekhe..**.**

Maaf, jujur aja otak saya mendadak ngadat.. Padahal udah nemu buat endingnya tapi tengahnya itu lho yang ga bisa dijabarkan.. haaaah..

Thanks buat yang udah** Baca, Review, Alert, dan Favo..**

Kalau boleh minta** Komentarnya **dong,** KRITIK **dan **SARAN.. **

**SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN..**

**.**

**Please REVIEW yaaa..**

**.. REVIE YOO..**


	10. Perjalanan : Mission

**Perjalanan : **_**Mission**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru

Friendship/Crime/Adventure

Rated T

Warning. AU/Typo(s)/Gaje/Error/Ancur/Dll..

.

**A/N. Maaf ya updatenya lama.. ini saya lagi kena WB akut.. Biasalah otak radak ngadat. Di tambah Lepy saya rusak jadi susah bikin chapternya. Saya juga sibuk MOS buat masuk SMA, halah.. haaa-aaaah.. Dan sepertinya buat jadwal belum bisa di patok, jadi belum pasti lah pokoknya.. *Lah kok curhat***

**Saya yakin Chapter yang ini bakalnya pendek..**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya... :(.. Please RnR kawan..**

.

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**Gunakan imajinasimu oke**

.

Cerita sebelumnya..

Tepat di pintu Perusahaan Namikaze-Uchiha Corp..

Berdiri dua orang pemuda tampan nan gagah menatap dari luar perusahaan ternama itu. Mereka tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.. Tak lama seringaian itu terlihat di bibir mereka, mereka saling tatap satu sama lain mengangguk dan kembali menatap pintu depan perusahaan itu..

Perlahan dengan efek –_Slow-motion- _untuk orang-orang yang tengah melakukan misi, berjalan ke depan dengan gagahnya..

Misi dan Rencana baru dimulai..

…

Kazuto dan Natsuma berjalan beriringan menuju kantornya berada.. Mereka mendapatkan posisi sebagai pekerja di bawah naungan Yamato untuk sementara, karena ini memang bagaikan Masa Orientasi untuk meraka saat ini. Uji coba selama sebulan penuh tanpa ada kesalahan sama sekali. Apa itu hal yang mudah? Tentu tidak, kesalahan sedikit saja mereka harus kembali ke tempat sebelumnya atau bisa dikatakan keluar dari perusahaan. Mereka bisa dikatakan 'kalah sebelum berperang' jika benar tak berhati-hati, melakukan misi saja belum udah dikeluarkan kan tak elit sangat..

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap kagum pada wibawa Kazuto dan Natsuma yang memang terlihat jelas. Ada juga beberapa pasang mata menatap genit kearah mereka berdua, hey siapa yang tak tergoda dengan dua pemuda tampan yang wibawanya hampir menyamai Presdir mereka? Atau malah sama. Dan nama Presdir mereka adalah.. Uchiha Itachi dan Namikaze Kyuubi, dua pemuda tampan dengan wibawa tinggi, _intelligencenya_ yang tinggi, dan banyak kelebihan yang lainnya.

"Selamat pagi Hajima-_san, _Edogawa-_san_." Sapa Angel yang tak sengaja lewat dan berpas-pasan dengan Kazuto dan Natsuma.

"Hn. Pagi." Balas Kazuto tersenyum dingin.

"Pagi Angel-san." Balas Natsuma.

Angel tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda tampan itu.. Natsuma dan Kazuto saling menatap satu sama lain.. Dan mereka berpisah jalan karena bagian mereka memang berbeda.

Kazuto berjalan di sebuah koridor perusahaan dan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan atau perbisikan(?) salah seorang karyawan pada seorang OB. Kazuto nguping, dan itu memang benar.. Dan saat ini memang Koridor sedang sepi! Sepi di bagian kegiatan Kazuto.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat uangnya?" Tabya OB pada si Karyawan.

"Kau kira gampang apa? Mengelabuhi Yamato-_san _saja susah, bagaimana dengan Kakashi-_san?" _Jelas Karyawan itu berkacak pinggang.

"Hn.. Dasar! Itu memang kaunya saja yang bodoh!" Maki OB itu.

"Ck. Kau! Haa-aah.. sudahlah aku capek bertengkar denganmu! Bagaimana dengan misimu?" Tanya Karyawan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah.. lumayan lah.. aku tinggal menggesernya saja dan bom! Haha.." Tawa OB menggelegar yang tanpa sadar menyita perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat.

Karyawan itu langsung membungkam mulut si OB karena menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Di lain tempat, Kazuto menyeringai.. Tak lama kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas berat, yah semua karena info yang ia dapat sama sekali tidak begitu penting.. seringaiannya pun perlahan menghilang dari bibirnya yang err- merah.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya tempat tokoh utama kita yang satu lagi yang author lupa namanya.. Natsu-zuto-kazu- ah ya.. Natsuma. Natsuma berjalan dengan gagah melewati para karyawan wanita yang err- sedikit atau mungkin memang seksi sih.. mereka, ya para wanita itu menatap genit kearah Natsuma.. Natsuma hanya diam dan tetap berjalan menuju tempatnya atau lebih tepatnya kantornya, yah itu memang sifatnya yang cuek pada para wanita disana, ia tak menyukai wanita yang terlalu genit seperti itu. Yah.. dia memang sudah mempunyai kekasih di luar sana, yang jelas cantik luar dalam dan tak genit seperti mereka.

"Natsuma_-kun, _Yamato-_san _mencari anda.." Ujar salah seorang karyawan wanita berambut merah berkaca mata.

"Hn." Balas Natsuma bosan.

"Natsuma-_kun, _maukah kamu jalan denganku nanti malam? Pasti kamu akan suka jalan dengank." Ujar wanita bersurai merah itu percaya diri.

Namun sayang Natsuma tak menghiraukan ucapannya dan ia melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Natsuma-_kun.." _Teriak wanita bersurai merah itu.

Natsuma berjalan meninggalkan gadis bersuarai merah itu, dengan cuek bebeknya dia tak menghiraukan panggilan keras teman kerjanya itu. Natsuma menghilang di balik petigaan(?) lorong. Sepeninggal Natsuma, wanita berkaca mata itu mendeklarasikan niatannya untuk merebut ah lebih tepatnya menguasai atau mungkin kata yang paling tepat adalah memiliki hati pemuda bernama Natsuma itu.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu Natsuma-_kun_. Apapun caranya." Deklarasinya dengan penuh tekad yang membara melebihi Maito Gai.

Tak sadar wanita ini jika saat ini dia telah ditatap beberapa karyawan yang lewat. Tak lama setelahnya ia baru menyadari jika tatapan orang-orang disana tertuju padanya. Pipinya besemu merah karena malu, ditundukkannya kepala dengan surai merah itu dan ia berjalan menuju kantornya bekerja. #_Poor you _Karin

.

.

Natsuma berjalan menuju ruangan Yamato, atasannya. Tak lama berjalan, Natsuma sudah sampai di depan ruangan Yamato. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengepal lalu ia mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat di depannya itu.

"Masuk! Pintu tak terkunci." Ujar suara pria dari dalam ruangan.

Kreeek.. suara pintu truangan.

"Ini saya Yamato_-san. _Edogawa Natsuma." Ujar Natsuma santai.

"Ah kau.. yayaya.. cepatlah duduk!" Perintah Yamato.

Natsuma segera menutup pintu dan berjalan ke kursi di depan Yamato.

"Ada apa Yamato-_san _memanggil saya?" Tanya Natsuma seramah mungkin ya walaupun masih terlihat dingin dan datar.

"Aku mempunyai tugas untukmu, perusahaan Uchiaha-Namikaze berjalan di berbagai bidang dan aku ingin memberimu tugas untuk terjun ke lapangan mengawasi para pekerja disana." Terang Yamato.

"_Apa? Bagaimana aku bisa mengawasi para berengsek si tikus-tikus itu jika aku harus terjun ke lapangan?" _Batin Natsuma dongkol dalam hati.

Yamato yang melihat Natsuma diam dengan raut wajah tak terima hanya menghela nafas dan..

"Ini perintah langsung dari Kyuubi-_sama _Natsuma. Salah satu pemilik dan Presdir disini. Jadi kalau kau tak melaksanakannya aku tak bisa membantumu untuk tetap bertahan disini." Jelas Yamato penuh penyesalan.

Natsuma hanya mendengus sebal pada tingkah seenaknya Kyuubi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini perannya.. Ia harus Profesional atau semua rencananya gagal. Dan tikus-tikus itu akan merasakan kemenangan mutlaknya.

"Baiklah Yamato-_san. _Saya akan menerima tugas ini." Ujar Natsuma tegas.

"Bagus! Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ujar Yamato menatap lurus kearah Natsuma.

Natsuma hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yamato. Natsuma berjalan menuju kantornya, di perjalanan menuju kantor (yang saat ini lorongnya sedang sepi) ia merasa ada yang sedang mengikutinya, sesekali ia diam-diam menengok ke belakang dengan gaya orang membenarkan kaos kaki(?). Ia pura-pura ak tau jika sedang diikuti, dibalik semua itu Natsuma menyeringai _devil_.

_"Aku akan segera menangkapmu tikus, stelah itu aku akan bisa leluasa melakukan apapun." _Batin Natsuma.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tempat Kazuto berada.

Kazuto mendapat bagian memprogram, entahlah ada atau tidak yang jelas dia di bagian yang ada hubungannya dengan Komputer. (Bingung hehe..)

Kazuto mulai membuka Laptopnya yang sekarang dihubungkan dengan Jaringan kantor. Ia mulai menjelajah mencari data dengan membobol Jaringan kantor, yayaya.. Dia memang begitu, bisa saja dengan mudah dia meminta bawahan Kakaknya untuk memberitahukannya.. tapi jangan salah paham, tak semua data karyawan bisa dibuka dengan mudah. Karena Kyuubi dan Itachi tak bodoh! Salah satu syarat bisa menjadi pegawai di perusahaan Namikaze-Uchiha Corp adalah ahli di bidang Tekhnologi. Dengan alasan para pegawai bisa melindungi arsip Perusahan. Saat ini memang sedang marak-maraknya sabotase dan pencurian arsip perusahaan dengan tujuan yang tentu saja merugikan perusahaan yang dicuri arsipnya.

"Tak sesulit yang aku fikirkan. Khukhu.. Eh, apa ini?" Mata Kazuto terbelalak menatap sebuah data di Laptopnya.

Dan apakah isi data itu.. tunggu di chapter berikutnya.. hehe..

.**TBC.**

.

**Kyuu: "Yang Naruto itu yang mana Nha? Kazuto atau Natsuma?" *Bingung***

**Nhaa: "Coba tebak?" *Wajah sok misterius***

**Kyuu: "Ck. Sialan kau!" *mendengus kesal.***

**Tachi: "Tenanglah Kyuu.. nanti juga kebuka sendiri kok Naru-**_**chan **_**yang mana." *Lembut***

**Kyuubi merengut. NaruNha nyengir. ItaSasu muka tembok #Plakk.**

.

**Preview buat yang gak log in..**

**Kagami Natsuko.. **Tak apa kok itu bukan sok tau lagi. Hehe.. Emang saya radak bingung di situ.. tapi udah saya perbaiki kok.. Huruf kapitalnya, oke oke hehe saya usahain di perbaiki lagi hehe.. Ah buat garis miringnya juga, akan saya perbaiki lagi.. Thanks buat koreksinya, review anda sangat membantu saya hehe.. RnR yah.. hehehe..

.

Thanks udah mau baca mau yang Silent readers atau gak, ngefavo, alert/follow, thanks bangetlah pokoknya hehehe..

.

.

Please Review ya hehehe..

Kritik dan saran anda sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita hehe..


End file.
